


[弓枪]Cú Chulainn

by kara_e



Series: Fate/Rosaceae Night [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: UBW原作向。1-17页 三结局共通18 分歧点119 分歧点2 Good End – Happy Together20 Bad End – Wake Up My Dear21 True End – Cú Chulainn





	1. Chapter 1

序章

独立于剑丘之上的男人低着头。  
目力所及的是一双布满伤痕久经沙场的男人的手。修长的十指与手掌上是常年与武器为伴留下的老茧。  
刀，枪，剑，戟，斧，弓……任何一种能够轻易夺取对手性命的武器都由这双手所创造，在浸染了对手的鲜血后消失。  
这之中，最多的是剑。漫山遍野的剑均为男人所造。  
每一把都承载着男人的记忆与不可计数的生命的重量。  
很久很久以前，男人还不是现在这副外表的时候，还在计算着每一次为了救人而不得不夺取的生命的数量。  
一个，两个，三个……  
十个，二十，五十……  
一百，两百，五百……  
一千，两千……  
最初男人还记得那些生命逝去时的表情。  
不甘，疯狂，憎恨，痛苦，愤怒，愉悦……  
渐渐的，男人发现自己不再去刻意计算剑下亡灵的数量，而那些表情也混合成一张难以辨识的脸。每一个生命都只有轮廓，在男人眼中不再具备数量以上的其他意义。  
为了救人而杀人。  
亦或是为了杀人而救人。  
男人已经无法分辨这二者之间的分界线。  
低头看着自己的双手。  
那是一双干燥粗糙，骨节突出的男人的手。  
在男人眼中，那是一双浸透了殷红血液的手。  
悔恨与杀意将本已残缺不全的灵魂蚕食殆尽。  
男人握紧了手中如同滴血般艳红的项链。  
*******  
轰──  
随着一声巨响，少女满怀希望的睁开眼睛。错不了，如此巨大的魔力波动肯定是Saber——最强的从者。  
对于自己能够召唤出七名从者中最强的Saber没有丝毫怀疑的远坂凛眼前除了飞舞着五大元素的魔法阵与自己被魔术带起的风吹乱的额发之外空无一物。  
“嗨？”  
凛愣在原地不知所措的四下张望。可以确定的是自己体内的魔力已经消耗掉了一半以上，而用来制作魔法阵的宝石中的魔力也已被抽干。魔力不会无缘无故的凭空消失，那么召唤肯定是成功的。既然是成功的召唤，那么就应该出现响应召唤的从者才对。刚刚的轰鸣声毫无疑问是魔力凝聚后的爆炸声……  
等等……  
刚刚的……轰鸣……  
客厅！  
凛三步并作两步朝客厅冲去。  
不耐烦的一脚踢开烂掉半边的门，遍地狼藉的客厅中央陌生的红衣男人面朝自己低着头漫不经心的翘着腿坐在沙发上。  
仿佛不情愿似的抬起脸，睁开的左眼中是铅灰色的眼瞳。男人扬起同侧的眉，似笑非笑表情。  
“你是我的Master么？”


	2. Chapter 1 初战之夜

Chapter 1 初战之夜

Archer的记忆中一直存在着一个无法抹消的影子，一个曾经存在过的英雄，一个无法以善恶评判的男人。对于走过无数战场的红衣的守护者来说，无论生者也好，死者也罢，纷纷成为再也无法唤起的回忆，唯有那个身影一直深深地刻印在记忆中，不曾湮灭分毫。那是在他还可以被称为少年的时候，曾经杀死过他，而又拯救过他的货真价实的英雄。  
*******  
“Archer，不必有任何顾忌，展示你的力量给我看看吧。”  
少女魔术师对英灵下达的命令揭开了圣杯战争第一场战斗的序幕。  
黑白双刀在红衣从者的手中幻化成型，枪兵惊讶的神情让Archer无意识的微微扬起嘴角。避免不必要的战斗的打算在见到那柄血红长枪的瞬间便被抛在脑后。连自己都不曾留意到的战意被对方张扬的笑容完全激发了出来。  
战斗真的是那么有趣的事么？Archer对于能够面对血腥的厮杀依旧仿佛参加酒宴般快乐的枪兵感到甚是难以理解。也许正因为如此满不在乎的看待杀戮才能够轻易地将一个普通人——尚且算是普通人时——的自己毫不犹豫的以魔枪贯穿心脏。而后又像是仿佛什么事都不曾发生过一般，轻而易举的将曾经是敌人的自己护在背后。  
真是个过分随性的家伙。  
“要不是那位红衣的小姐叫了你Archer，我还差点当你是Saber了。不拿出点真本事可是要吃苦头的小子。”  
仿佛浸过血的赤红枪尖比话语穿透空气的速度还快，只来得及用双刀挡住那直刺向胸膛的一枪已经让Archer在心中咂舌。身为人类时的记忆无法填补以英灵之身亲手接下那杆传说中置无数敌人于死地的长枪所带来的压迫感。库兰的猛犬是个比记忆中还要可怕的对手。认定了这一点之后，Archer收起回忆所带来的懈怠感，将全身的魔力调动起来应对那咄咄逼人的枪刃。  
每一枪都比前一次攻击更快，血色的枪尖在红衣从者的面前织起了一张密不透风的死亡之网。与那招招致命的攻击不搭界的是枪兵悠闲有余，紧张感不足的笑容。  
这个家伙还完全没有使出全力，不过是在试探自己而已。  
这样的认知让Archer强压下内心中翻涌的不甘，一面用干将挡下刺向自己胸膛的枪尖，一面将莫邪朝着枪兵握枪的左手砍了下去。  
刀锋尚未来得及触及对方的手指便不得不收回，用来阻挡那突然逼近咽喉的血刃。枪兵以左手为轴，握住枪尾的右手下压，上挑的枪尖擦着干将的刀身，划出刺耳的摩擦声，撕裂两人间的空气夹带着火星撩向Archer的喉管。  
金属的撞击声响彻空旷的操场。黑色的短刀在震耳欲聋的巨响过后不见了踪影，消失在穗群原的夜色之中。  
“得手了！”  
枪尖随声而至，被挑飞了武器而失去防备的左半身完全暴露在致死的枪刃之下。  
要被杀死了。  
魔力在手中聚集起来。与被打飞的武器不差分毫的黑色短刀在左手中显现，再一次挡下了那必中的夺命之枪。  
“你这家伙，真的是弓兵吗？”  
“怎么？能够在近战接下你的枪的弓兵让你感到如此惊讶吗？”  
如同久远到失去了时间概念的记忆中一样，浸透了野性的血色双眼危险的眯起。因为疑惑被敷衍而引起的不满让蓝衣的枪兵身上的斗气转为了杀意。  
“既然不愿拿出你最擅长的武器，那就试试看能不能接下这一击吧。”  
“哼，该接下的时候自然会接下的。”  
“嘿，口气真不小啊。”  
话音未落，围绕在血色长枪上的魔力如同怒涛般翻卷着，骤然膨胀起来。一直挂在枪兵嘴角上的那抹漫不经心的笑意消失了，取而代之的是嗜血的狞笑。

空气凝固了起来。立于红衣骑士背后的黑发少女不发一言地注视着两名英灵间的战斗。  
不是不想说话，而是无法开口。  
仅凭少女魔术师的双眼从枪剑相交的那一刻开始便已无法跟上二者的动作。不自觉的攥紧双拳，不让惊讶与恐惧的情绪渗入脸上坚毅的表情中。  
不论是对于作为敌人的Lancer来说还是自己的从者——依旧不知道其真身的Archer，都不能掉以轻心。  
眼前掠过两名从者的残影，耳边充斥着刺耳的轰鸣声。咬紧牙关，强迫自己在魔力的风暴中巍然不动的承受下真实的战场上所特有的刺骨杀意。  
突然从缠斗中抽身的两名从者身上已然没有了先前试探中的悠然，尽管无法看清刚刚的战斗，凛依然感受到了空气中不同于数秒前的凛冽杀意。头脑中快速的回忆起父亲所留下的笔记中所记述的关于英灵的章节。如此巨大的魔力波动毫无疑问正是宝具发动前的预兆。  
尽管是带着丝丝凉意的夜晚，汗水依旧沿着少女的脸颊滴落。不知名的枪兵所持有的宝具究竟是哪一种？挡在自己面前的宽阔脊背是否能够挡下对方全力发动的一击？如果是对军或对城乃至更大范围攻击的宝具的话，其后的善后工作该如何处理？诸多问题在年纪轻轻便抗下冬木市管理者重任的少女魔术师的脑海中一一掠过。

尽管嘴上调侃着对方，Archer在内心中清楚的知道，Lancer的宝具一旦解放对于自己来说可以说是一击必死的能力。也许是被对方昂扬的战意牵着鼻子走了吧。一面嘲笑着自己保不准会因为这种可笑的失误而被送回英灵座，一面集中起全部精神准备应对枪兵的攻击。  
咔嚓——  
在连空气都为之冻结的时刻，突兀的响声仿佛破坏了绷紧的平衡一般。  
“哧，被看到了吗。那就没办法了。”  
话音刚落，蓝衣的枪兵便已经不见了踪影，留下了还站在原地的红衣主从。  
Archer不发一言的转过身，看着一脸愕然的少女。  
即便是清楚的知道接下来会发生些什么，Archer依然没有表现出要采取任何行动的样子，仅仅是挑起一侧的眉，看着少女魔术师从愕然转为焦灼的表情。  
“Archer，去追Lancer。”  
“留你一个人在这吗？”  
“我马上就赶过去。”  
Archer不置可否的隐去了身形，朝着教学楼的方向疾驰而去。  
如果拖住凛是否能够让“自己”的圣杯战争在开始前便结束？Archer不只一次的思考过这个问题。随即又被“不自己动手便没有意义”这样的固执而又缺乏效率的想法所替代。

一进入教学楼，铁锈一般的血腥味便扑面而来。倒在血泊中的身影是那么遥远而又熟悉，仿佛昨天才发生过的一幕又一次在眼前展现。英灵停滞的时间所带给红衣的守护者的是永远无法抹消的一层一层堆叠起来的记忆。被鲜血与眼泪以及无以计数的死亡所填满。  
躺在血泊中的少年还对此一无所知，天真的认为能够拯救所有人，到头来却只落得连弥补自己所造成的死亡都不被允许的下场。  
现在，站在这里的自己只要砍下少年的头，由这双手所造成的死亡名单便能够成为一张完全没有书写过的白纸。红衣的英灵如此认定，强迫自己如此认定。  
手中聚集起魔力，双刀渐渐在空气中浮现出美丽的轮廓。

“Archer！怎么……糟糕，还是晚了一步吗……”  
手中的刀尚未来得及完全成型便化为魔力的残渣消散开去，擦身走过的少女在血泊内的尸身前站定，握着拳的双手垂在身体两侧。  
“Lancer呢？”  
“走掉了。理所当然的吧，还留下来的才不正常。”  
“去追，一定要搞清楚Lancer的Master是谁。”  
“这是所谓Master的命令吗？”  
凛的拳头攥紧了，能够看出是在勉强自己忍耐着不在从者面前表现出脆弱的样子。  
“是的，Archer，去追Lancer，至少要搞清楚他的Master是谁。会下令诛杀普通人的魔术师决不能让他在远坂家的管辖范围内为所欲为。”  
Archer皱起眉，想要抬起手，从指尖却传来如同血管中被灌入了铅液般的感觉。虽然并不想服从这样的命令，但在内心抗拒的同时便感受到了来自令咒的压迫。  
“我知道了。”  
摇摇头，隐去身形朝着Lancer残留的魔力所指引的方向追去。  
*******  
越是临近圣杯战争正式开始，笼罩在冬木市的魔力越发混沌起来。一切都在为万能的愿望机的降临做下铺陈，而那不应存在于人世间的所谓“宝物”便在这混沌中诞生。在这错综繁杂的魔力脉络中，Lancer的魔力指向了新都的方位。  
追踪着明显异于周遭环境的魔力残渣，红衣的从者朝着新都疾驰。过分熟悉的景色在身边飞驰而过，在记忆中却只留下被暗红色浸染过的斑驳墙垣。通往新都的大桥在眼前逐渐清晰起来，能够追踪的魔力也愈发淡薄。来到大桥之前的时候便连最后一丝魔力都失去了踪迹。尽管内心中知道Lancer能够回去的地方只有新都的言峰教会，但有必要继续追下去么？  
搞清Lancer的Master是谁这种问题就算是不必跟上去也完全可以解决。即便是这么想着，Archer却还是没有停下越过新都大桥的脚步。明知这么做毫无意义却在头脑能够控制行动之前便朝着言峰教会的方向奔去。感觉不到蓝衣从者残留下来的魔力，按照常理来说应该折返回去向凛汇报，接着便等待机会达成自己费尽心机才进入圣杯战争的目的就已经足够。理智在敲打着弓兵的头脑，身体却像是被什么不可名状的事物驱使着一样，飞奔的脚步丝毫没有停留。  
“唷，小子。这么急是要到什么地方去啊？”  
突然闯入耳内的声音让灵体状态的Archer猛地刹住脚，下意识的向后跃起。原本灵体经过的位置上插着Lancer那柄弥漫着杀意的血红长枪。  
就算是不必躲开，灵体也不会被任何武器所伤，这个认知无法阻止英灵出于条件反射而采取的行动。  
蓝衣的枪兵吹了声口哨，拔起枪抗在肩膀上，锐利的目光穿过空气，盯着Archer的灵体所在。  
空无一物的空间中浮现出红衣的身影。  
“你的那位Master看来很急于退出圣杯战争啊，在连七名从者都没凑齐的时候就派你来讨死。怎样？报上名来的话我可以考虑留个全尸给你。”  
“口气真不小，是哪来的自信让你觉得一定能战胜我？倒是你什么情报都没带回去给你的Master没关系吗？”  
Lancer的脸上浮现出恼火的神情。真是个不懂得隐藏感情的家伙，所以才会那么容易就被算计，不管是生前还是成为英灵之后。Archer禁不住扯起嘴角，自己就是被这样的家伙所救才能够在经历过的圣杯战争中生存下来，进而成为守护者。只是，与自己救人理由不同，面前的英灵之所以救人绝不会是因为正义这样冠冕堂皇的理由。不，恰恰相反，这个家伙实在是太随性了，完全凭着本能去救人，以及杀人。脑海中浮现出此时此刻应该依旧倒在血泊中的卫宫士郎的——曾经的自己的——尸体。  
懊恼的神情在Lancer的脸上停留了一瞬，接着便很快被疑惑所取代。  
“你怎么会知道那家伙的计划？”  
面对Lancer的疑问，Archer耸了下肩膀。  
“看来是猜对了。”  
“胡扯！”  
的确是胡扯没错，Archer在心里回答。尽管禁不住在心里偷笑着，脸上却还是顶着一本正经的表情。  
“啊，我知道了，混蛋Master。”  
突然像是在和什么人说话一样，Lancer开口应承着，手中的魔枪消失了踪影。  
“算你走运小子，我家那胆子比老鼠还小的Master还想让你多活两天。不管你现在都知道了些什么，劝你还是不要说出来的好。为了你家那个可爱的魔术师小姐。啧，真可惜，明明觉得你还有点让老子认真起来的价值。别那么快就挂了哟小子。”  
随着话音，蓝衣枪兵的身影逐渐融入周围的夜色中。  
确定Lancer的气息完全消失之后，Archer才松了一口气。枪的英灵比记忆中的更加敏锐，也超乎想象的拥有更多表情。完全不会去隐藏感情的家伙，大约也是因为不屑于。凯尔特的大英雄对自身的实力有着充分的自信，可以完全不去将耍手段放在战术的考虑范围内。  
回到远坂邸之后Archer“好心”的提醒尚未进入战斗状态的Master，没死透的卫宫士郎一定会被Lancer追杀。倒不是真的为那小子的生命安全担心，如果没有任何意外的话卫宫士郎应该在被Lancer穷追猛打一脚踢飞进仓库的时候歪打正着召唤出Saber。其后Saber在与Lancer的对峙中受伤但成功逼迫对方解放宝具并且透露真名，爱尔兰的光之子与他的魔枪Gáe Bolg在凯尔特神话中声名显赫到绝对不会被错认的程度。毕竟是亲身经历，Archer有十成十的把握事态会在何时进行到何种阶段。同时他亦不认为自己强行参与这次圣杯战争足以让抑止力发动而对命运齿轮转动的轨迹作出修正。虽然对于自己经历的那次圣杯战争中与凛建立契约的Archer做过什么事了解得不多，但至少远坂凛与卫宫士郎都作为参与者而活到了战争结束。所以Archer希望至少能够保护凛不受到伤害。不单单是想要尽可能将自己对于过去的影响降到最低限度，更重要的是Archer不想引起抑止力必要以上的注意。毕竟那不是凭借自身力量能够抗衡的对手。说到底，Archer希望凛去查看卫宫士郎的目的不过是想看看有没有机会在士郎与Saber的契约刚刚建立尚未牢固的时候能够轻易做一个了结。  
结果该说人算不如天算么。Archer在内心中摊手，自己对于那段过去的记忆没有深刻到连每一分每一秒发生了些什么都记得一清二楚的地步。自然不会知道自己与凛到达卫宫邸的时间选得太差，刚巧是Lancer前脚离开，Saber能够专心迎敌的时候。然后在看到金发的少女如同银白色的闪电一般出现在自己面前的时候，Archer略微迟疑了一瞬。  
真是难以理解的愚蠢行为，事后Archer回想起自己迟疑的理由不禁摇头苦笑。那名威风凛凛的娇小骑士如同烙印在自己灵魂中无法抹消的印记一般，在看到她的瞬间，那些两个人同生共死的曾经不受控制的像走马灯一样在Archer的脑海内闪现。正是这些记忆的断片拖慢了Archer的手脚而险些造成不可挽回的失误。极佳的视力足以看清被誉为最强的从者 Saber举剑，下斩的每一个动作，猎猎风声在耳边呼啸着。脑海中出现鲜血喷溅，身体被一斩为二，温热粘稠的内脏随着不断涌出的血液流出体外的场面。然后少女的动作停滞在了将要斩到男人的瞬间。  
啧，结果竟然被那小子用令咒救下来。  
Archer虽然厌恶被对方所救这件事本身，但从另一方面想，让卫宫士郎提早浪费掉一道令咒未必不是一件好事。或许会衍生出对自己有利的事态也说不一定。  
再之后凛好心的带着半吊子的卫宫士郎去言峰教会听冒牌神父解释那一套所谓的圣杯战争的目的的时候Archer以灵体状态守在教会门外，视线始终停留在盔甲外罩着黄色雨衣的Saber身上。与记忆中分毫不差的少女，尽管被肩甲高高顶起的黄色雨衣显得有些滑稽，可少女依然是一副不以为意的坚定表情。不，或许只是她完全没有察觉到自己衣着打扮的怪异之处而已也说不一定。那样完美高贵正直的骑士王，或许，这一次很难让让她带着微笑从这个时代离去了。望向少女的眼神中混入了几分愧疚。  
就算是这样，就算是这样……也一定要杀掉卫宫士郎不可，Archer握紧了拳。  
从言峰教会回来的路上遇到伊利雅斯菲尔与Berserker的时候没能在用崩坏幻想狙击海格力斯的同时干掉卫宫士郎确实是一个遗憾。但那种情况下还是以保护好凛为大前提，目前失去Master的魔力供给对Archer来说绝对是下策，与其冒这种不必要的险，不如等待下一次机会。


	3. Chapter 2 魔术牛奶

Chapter 2 魔术牛奶

“言峰，你这家伙到底在打什么主意？像那小姑娘说的，你是圣杯战争的监督者没错吧？”  
蓝衣的英灵坐在教会窗台上，目光追随着渐渐远去的两对主从。  
“是又如何？”神父背起手踱到Lancer身旁，眼神在英灵身上停留了一瞬便转向窗外，“轮回吗……卫宫切嗣，这份惊喜连你也未曾料到吧，这次圣杯战争总算变得有趣一些了。”  
“又在打什么坏主意了吗？有你这样的家伙做监督者，让人禁不住连圣杯是不是货真价实的愿望机都要怀疑了。”  
枪兵转回头，眯起的血红眼瞳中是不屑的神情。  
“那怎么可能，正是由于圣杯战争的获胜者能够确实的对其许愿，圣堂教会才会派出监督者以防万能的愿望机被用于不正当的行为。即便不是这个时代的人，但身为英灵的你也应该能够想象那样的宝物被滥用会造成怎样的后果吧，Lancer。”  
神父义正词严的回答让枪兵讽刺的笑了起来。  
“喂喂，别开玩笑了假神父。说得好像你真的会去阻止那个什么所谓的圣杯被用来干坏事一样。”  
“哦？看来我作为主人的信誉度相当的低啊，既然是从者，稍微对自己的主人有点信心如何？至少身为神父，在圣杯这件事上我是绝不会说出一句谎言的。”  
“真会说，先问问巴泽特现在还会不会相信你怎么样？”  
枪兵的声音中流露出的毫不掩饰的杀意让神父挑起眉，居高临下的将视线投向曲起腿坐在窗台上的从者。  
“如果能够再次见到巴泽特•马克雷米兹的话，我会很愿意确认她的想法。”  
“如果她要杀掉你的话我是绝不会阻止的。”  
“即便足以让你亲手杀死马克雷米兹的令咒掌握在我的手上吗？库夫林。”  
英灵的眼中迸发出骇人的杀意，如果面前的人不是自己的Master的话想必早已将其碎尸万段了吧。  
“我绝对要亲手杀死你这家伙！绝对！”  
“我会拭目以待。”  
*******  
“凛，作为魔术师的能力，毋庸置疑你是最强的。但作为参加圣杯战争的Master来说，你还太天真了。”  
“什么意思，Archer？”  
“如果再次见到卫宫士郎你会怎么做，还要像这次一样放过他吗？”  
“不用担心，对于圣杯战争的觉悟我已经有了。再次见面的话，我会杀掉他的。”  
“那就好。”  
*******  
如果能说到做到的话就轻松多了，只是显然现实和理想的差距大到无法跨越，到头来还是只能靠自己等待时机。归根结底，魔术能力上再出众，远坂凛也还是个欠缺实战经验的小女孩而已。想要要求她像时钟塔的那些魔术师一样可以毫不在意的对普通人下杀手也太过勉强了。无奈的摇摇头，Archer熟练的把切成块的萝卜放进锅里。而且把英灵当成管家甚至厨师来用，该说是这位大小姐太恶趣味还是太没神经了呢？尽管并不讨厌打扫屋子以及做饭这件事本身，但被如此要求的时候弓兵还是出于面子问题挣扎了一下。  
“凛，你到底把英灵当成什么了！”  
“唔嗯……魔术师的得力帮手？”  
Archer发誓，自己绝对在红衣少女背后看到了晃动的尖尾巴。  
空气中传来的魔力波动显示出有人闯入了远坂邸的结界。英灵尚未来得及摘下围裙便听到门口传来当的一声什么东西砸在地上的巨响，以及随之而来的男人的抱怨声。  
“呜啊！那位小姑娘的结界里面都是些什么乱七八糟的陷阱啊！”  
召唤出双刀全速飞奔到客厅，Archer被眼前的景象震惊得甚至忘了把刀丢过去攻击不请自来的闯入者。  
蓝衣的英灵坐在地上，全身淋满了看似牛奶的液体。而刚刚的巨响显然是躺在英灵身边的铁桶落在地上发出的。  
Lancer一脸狼狈的看着从发梢滴落的乳白色液体，抬起手伸出舌头舔了舔沾在手指上的几滴。  
“啧，竟然是加了魔术的牛奶吗？”枪兵抬起脸来上下打量了Archer几秒，打趣的扬起嘴角，“喂小子，你家Master的兴趣还真是让人有那么点……惊讶。”  
Archer在把刀朝对方头上丢过去与脱掉围裙之间挣扎了一瞬还是选择将两件事同时解决掉。  
笑得更加嚣张的枪兵偏头躲开飞向自己额头的利刃，翻个身从地板上站起来。  
“你的Master该不会蠢到派你一个人跑到敌方魔术师的工房里吧。”  
同色的短刀再次在Archer手中成型。看着依然在沿着发梢与下颌滴着牛奶的枪兵，红衣的英灵顿时觉得像被抽走了一半力气一样提不起劲来。而造成他这种情绪的始作俑者却还在满不在乎的笑着，甚至连他那引以为傲的长枪都不曾受到使用者的召唤展现其身影。  
“唔？”Lancer半仰起脸，像是在嗅着什么东西的样子，“闻起来味道不错嘛。”  
一脸疑惑的弓兵看着枪兵像到了自己家一样不慌不忙的追着食物的味道摸进厨房才反应过来好像刚刚发生的事哪里有点……不，是哪里都不对！  
三步并作两步追进厨房，Archer看到蓝衣的英灵正用勺子从锅里舀着味增汤喝得津津有味。毫不犹豫的动手抢下勺子，对方看着被抢走了勺子的手一脸不满的表情。  
“小气的家伙，反正有这么多，喝点又不会怎样。”  
“这不是小气不小气的问题。你到底是来干什么的！”  
枪兵这才抓抓被牛奶浸湿的头发，用手指着自己的眼睛开了口。  
“注意你说的每一句话哟小子。现在我家的Master可是在通过我的眼睛和耳朵来收取情报。不管你说什么，那家伙都会听得一清二楚。”  
“把这种事告诉被你侦查情报的人也没关系吗？看来你们主从间的关系不是普通的恶劣。”  
枪兵一脸无所谓的耸耸肩膀。  
“我才不在乎你是什么身份，是哪的英灵。自己战胜的人的名号对我来说没有任何意义，战斗这种事只要倾尽全力打得过瘾不就好了。”  
“听起来真不像是那天晚上隐藏实力的人嘴里说出来的话。”  
“你以为老子想吗！还不都是那该死的Master……是是，混蛋，我知道啦！”  
“凯尔特的大英雄只能听命于一个明显合不来的魔术师，真让人觉得多少有点悲哀。”  
半嘲讽半真心的句子反而让枪兵笑了起来。对于Archer的评价不置可否，英灵眼神又飘向冒着热气的汤锅。  
“果然消息传得很快，你家的小姑娘和那小子是朋友？”  
“看来的确是，明明是那么好的机会竟然不但救活了那小子还带他去见什么监督者，我家的Master真是太好心了。”  
“嘿~你也有很大不满嘛。”  
伴随着Archer的牢骚声，枪兵又摸近了汤锅，嘴里敷衍着对方的牢骚，自顾自的盛了一碗汤喝起来。  
“喂！这东西又不是煮给你喝的！”  
发现了Lancer的行动，弓兵连忙上前拉住对方正凑在嘴边的碗。  
“喝一碗又不会死！”  
枪兵也紧抓着碗不肯松手。  
“明明是英灵，还想吃东西这种事本来就很奇怪吧！”  
“那有什么办法，我家那差劲的Master魔力供给不足当然要从别的途径补充才行。”  
“那关我什么事！放下碗！这是煮给凛的！”  
“一碗而已，是男人就不要那么小气！”  
Archer觉得这种争吵简直蠢到了极点，但又不想就此让对方得手。不管是男人的好胜心还是身怀家政EX（本人极力否认这一点）的尊严，还是因为别的什么，单是看着Lancer跳脚的样子就让他觉得不想放开正在争夺的汤碗。  
蓝发的从者看看手里的半个碗，又看看旁边的汤锅，瞬间放开碗拿起汤匙直接就着锅喝了起来。  
被对方措手不及的放开碗而倒退了几步才站稳的Archer看到枪兵含在嘴里的汤匙，毫不犹豫的投影出雌雄双刀招呼了过去。  
一面闪避着躲开Archer的攻击，Lancer伺机又从汤锅里舀了一勺放进嘴里。  
“小子你的饭做得相当不错啊。”  
没有从红衣的英灵身上感受到杀气，枪兵也没有将那柄致命的长枪呼唤到手中，仅靠着灵活的闪躲与速度来应付对方显然也不那么认真的刀锋。  
“既然不在乎你的Master的命令，那你来只是为了骗吃骗喝的吗！”  
“欸？不要说得那么难听嘛。补充魔力而已，补充魔力。还是说你想提供别的方法？”  
听到枪兵的问题，Archer险些手一滑让刀脱离手指的掌控。脑海中不受控制的回忆起亲身经历过的圣杯战争中拥抱过的娇小的骑士王。只是，面前这个和他几乎同身高的男人到底知不知道自己在说什么！  
“所谓别的方法，该不会是……”  
停止攻击的双刀给了枪兵机会。拨开对方持刀对着自己的手，Lancer凑近了红衣从者的身前，刚劲有力的手指灵巧的抚上对方的腿间。  
“没错，就是你想到的。”  
“开什么玩笑！”  
Archer下意识的向后退去，手臂碰到身后的料理台才意识到自己不知不觉已经被枪兵的脚步带到了无处可退的角落。  
“有什么好惊讶的，这种事不管是男人还是女人都没有差别。只不过是魔力补充而已，不用想太多。”  
说着，放在Archer腿间的手开始不老实的上下抚弄起来。温热的气息吐在他的颈侧，火红的蛇眼仿佛盯着猎物的野兽一般将他的视线完全吸住。头脑中在告诉自己快点逃开，身体却不受控制的在对方的手中明显的有了回应。想要推开对方的双手反而扶住了身后的料理台，渐渐变得急促的呼吸吐露出逐渐走向失控的欲望。  
“Lancer……”  
“嗯？”  
“放手……”  
明显压低的声音与皱紧的眉头显示出声音的主人在和自己的欲望做着最后的斗争。理智仿佛随着对方手指的动作渐渐消失殆尽。  
“这种情况下吗？”  
声音中带着笑意，枪兵加大了抚弄的动作，伸出舌尖舔过Archer的嘴唇。  
仿佛突然下定了决心一样，Archer握住Lancer的双肩吻了上去，毫不犹豫的吻了上去。以自己的舌头撬开对方的唇齿，含住刚刚挑逗过自己的舌尖吮吸起来。窒息一样的深吻。抚弄着他的欲望的手指也因为这个吻而不得不停下来，揽住他的脖子，集中起精力与他争夺主导权。  
彼此分开的时候喘息都比之前急促了许多，Archer握住Lancer放在自己脑后的手放到了胸前。  
“真是超乎想象啊，我可是完全没想到会和自己记忆中的英雄进行这种战斗。”  
枪兵的脸上显现出疑惑的表情。  
“我见过你么？”  
Archer苦笑的脸渐渐融入身后的背景中，逐渐灵体化的英灵松开了握在胸前的手。  
“凛那边突然出了事，劝你最好在她回来前离开，Lancer。”  
“喂！”  
蓝衣的英灵面前已经不见了Archer的踪影。弓兵化作灵体朝着学校飞奔而去。  
*******  
快到学校的路上遇到扶着受伤的士郎向远坂邸方向走的凛。不出所料的被凛劈头盖脸的骂：“真迟啊Archer，都结束了才赶到。”  
还会骂人至少说明一切正常，从者悬着的心放了下来。凛向Archer大致说明了发生过的事，用阴炁弹狙击卫宫士郎未果，遇到偷袭的Rider，卫宫士郎被Rider刺伤。  
“哼，居然没死吗，真是命大的家伙。那种不懂得合理使用从者的力量的笨蛋也就算了，那么危险的状况为什么不用令咒召唤我，凛？”  
“如果Rider没有撤退的话是打算召唤你的。”凛向不满的从者解释道。  
“撤退？Rider的Master是个相当胆小的家伙嘛。那么把这小子带回家要干什么？要救他吗？别忘了你说过的话，凛。”虽然是灵体的状态，凛依然能够想象出Archer皱起眉的样子。  
“被他救过一次于是欠了他人情，当然要先还清再说。”  
“……”  
事态正朝着Archer最不愿看到的状况发展下去。  
结果如同他所预料的一样。回到远坂邸为卫宫士郎作了简单包扎的凛最终还是向对方提出了在解决掉在学校设立结界的第三名从者之前彼此间达成停战合作协议。  
被凛命令护送士郎回家的Archer一路上丝毫没有掩饰自己所散发出的杀意。此刻正是杀死猎物的最佳时机。抹杀面对身为从者的自己毫无反抗能力的卫宫士郎比踩死一只蚂蚁费不了多少力气。如果不是凛下达的命令是保护卫宫士郎安全到家的话。到了这个时候Archer越发感到刚被召唤时就让凛用掉一道令咒强制自己无法反抗命令是多么不智的一种行为。  
“送到这里就可以了，再往前难保不会让Saber警觉到，你还有什么话要说吧。”走在前面的少年停下脚步，转过身面对看不见的从者。  
“对杀气倒是很敏锐嘛小子，还以为你是连只蚂蚁都不会杀的和平主义者呢。”Archer显现出身形，就算是被指出自己满怀杀意也完全不去否认，甚至还在恶意的调侃对方。  
“从者追求圣杯都是想要实现什么愿望的吧？你的目的是什么？”  
“圣杯？那种东西我才不需要。我的愿望那种邪恶的愿望机根本实现不了。”  
“什……么……怎么可能！那你为什么要参加圣杯战争？”  
……  
*******  
返回远坂邸的路上，回想刚刚与卫宫士郎的对话，Archer几乎要大笑出来。那种天真而愚蠢的想法果然是卫宫士郎才会有的。从者完全因为自己的意志才回应召唤，人们口中交相传颂的英灵就是守护人类的正义使者，曾经的自己也是这样认为。所以才会与命运定下契约，以拯救眼前的生命为代价，而在死后成为抑止力的一部分名为守护者的存在。曾经天真的以为只要这样做哪怕是在死后也能够拯救更多的生命，结果只换来一次次目睹人类的丑恶行径。英灵能够被召唤的场所只有濒临毁灭的世界。抑止力为了防止整个世界的终结于是送出纠正错误的守护者。而所谓的纠正错误，不过是一次又一次的将妨碍到世界存续的一方抹杀殆尽。人类的愚昧所造成的恶果却要守护者去善后，无止尽的杀戮只能以无止尽的杀戮去阻止。现实的耳光一次次抽打在自己的脸上，终于在不知道多少次走过被鲜血染红的土地之后，幡然醒悟。


	4. Chapter 3 柳洞寺激战

Chapter 3 柳洞寺激战

不安的气息笼罩在冬木市的上空。近日来持续发生的市民在室内晕倒事件被媒体报道成瓦斯中毒，但流传在市井间的消息统统将矛头指向了未知的疾病蔓延。毕竟被送往医院的病人身上所表现出的症状绝非瓦斯中毒那么简单。会有瓦斯中毒的人部分身体融化吗？稍微有点常识的人用脚趾想都知道。尽管官方封锁了一系列会造成恐慌的消息但堵不住流言传播的速度。不出几日，学校便取消了傍晚的一切社团活动。一旦日头西沉，走在大街上的行人便寥寥无几。整个冬木市笼罩在恐慌的气氛中。  
知道造成这一切的源头的只有涉身其中的魔术师们。了解内情的人一眼就能够看出这是背德的魔术师惯用的伎俩，如果联系到已经全面展开的圣杯战争便足以解释一切。某个圣杯战争的参与者正在使用生命吸收这种残忍无道的方式从冬木市民身上榨取生命力来补充流失的魔力。魔术师并非正义的使者，甚至可以为了魔术研究而牺牲成千上万人的生命亦在所不惜。但通常情况下不会有人去冒着被圣堂教会的代行者猎杀的危险，光明正大的发动如此后果恶劣的魔术。一旦被魔术协会知道便不仅仅要面对代行者的猎杀，还会被魔术协会列为封印指定的魔术师进而遭到同类的诛杀。  
远坂凛身为冬木市的地脉管理者于情于理都不会放任残害普通市民的做法而不加以干涉。借由让Archer追踪现场所残留的魔力流向而将目标锁定在柳洞寺。能够使用这种大魔术的从者不出意外只有职阶为Caster的从者。以Archer的抗魔力来说在与Caster对战时并不具备什么优势。但凛已经无法再坐视不管下去。  
*******  
午夜时分，Archer只身一人前往柳洞寺探察情报。  
从者离开远坂邸的时候抬头望了一眼阴郁的天空。连日来的不顺让他无法不去在意盘踞在心头的异样感。因此才会提出由自己一个人去调查柳洞寺，凛则留在远坂邸等待消息的要求。虽然并没有察觉到从者真正的想法，但从战略上考虑凛还是同意了Archer的提议。  
以凛的判断，如果对方真的是Caster的话，柳洞寺就是对方的魔术工房。贸然闯入只会落入早已布下的陷阱，不如让Archer先去探清敌方底细再制定对策。Archer也同意没必要让凛随便涉险。机动性强的弓兵如果独自一人遇到难以对付的对手可战可退，一旦还需要保护凛则难保不会出差错。  
赶往柳洞寺的路上，从下午便积压在深山镇上方的乌云随着傍晚时分开始吹起的东北风飘向了新都。Archer的预感却并没有因为乌云散去后高挂在空中的新月而转向积极的方向。仿佛像是为了应验他的感知力一般的，柳洞寺不但如同魔力的熔炉一般翻涌着浓郁到足以让普通人感到头痛乃至昏厥的巨大魔力，更在惨白的月光笼罩下增添了几分不祥的气息。快要到达山门的时候，冷兵器互相碰撞的声音便传入耳中，同时能够感觉到两团巨大的魔力波动彼此撞击的压迫感。  
将身形隐入山门台阶两侧的树丛中观望，如同预料中的一样，Saber正与一名群青色的武士战在一处。

“在战斗中还有余裕担心别人的安全吗Saber？”  
追随尾音而至的是金属剧烈碰撞迸发出的火星与刺耳的轰鸣声。如同余震一般，散落在石阶上的树叶亦被冲击所卷起的暴风吹飞出十米开外。连在树丛中隐去身形的Archer也感受到了交战双方刀刃碰撞的猛烈程度。  
不得不说有些吃惊，但是让他感到惊讶的并非英灵间战斗的激烈程度，而是从那名群青色衣着的从者身上完全感受不到一丝一毫魔力的波动。通常情况下，从者在面临生死攸关的战斗之时必然会释放魔力来增强自身的攻防强度与速度，但在刚刚两名从者以刀抗衡的瞬间所爆发出的魔力全部来自Saber身上。如今手握长刀悠然的摆出下段式的从者身上连魔力的残片都感觉不到。  
简直就像是普通的人类一样。  
身着一袭靛蓝色的和服，群青的长发在脑后束起，如同武士一样装扮的从者握在手中的长刀格外的引人注目。目测五尺有余的刀身较一般的太刀还要长出一倍有余。刀柄与刀身之间并无作为护手的镡，彰显出执刀者完全未将防御作为这把刀的用途之一包含在考量内。刀锋上的“匂出来之直刃”反射着清冷的月光。如同他的所有者一样，这把华美的野太刀并未散发出丝毫魔力的气息，仅仅是在切割开空气的瞬间泄露出隐隐的肃杀之气。  
“哈啊——”  
尽管刚刚接下对方袭向自己脖颈的横斩，握着圣剑的虎口处还在隐隐发麻，Saber连千分之一秒的停顿都没有便举剑向着群青色从者的左肩砍去。少女知道，自己被眼前自称佐佐木小次郎的Assassin多拖住一秒，寺院内的士郎便朝着死神更接近了一步。在分秒必争的生死之时，Saber不允许自己有一丝一毫的犹豫。如果必要的话为了速战速决就算是解放宝具也在所不惜。抱着这样的想法，少女毫无保留的将力量注入到斩击中，仿佛要将对方连同长刀一并劈成两段。  
雷鸣般的碰撞过后，Assassin的长刀并没有像Saber所期待的一样断裂为两截。日本刀与西洋剑相比的确硬度是致命弱点，但男人巧妙的改变了刀刃相撞的角度从而化解了那雷霆万钧的一击。说来简单，但Saber清楚的知道，那并不是普通的剑客能够做到的剑技，称其为神技都并不为过。  
虽说是凭借自己高超的剑技挡下了对方的一击，但那样沉重的力量依然让佐佐木退后了一步，而Saber也尚未调整到能够再次攻击的体式。就在这个瞬间，一把银白的短刀飞入了二人间的空隙中，朝着佐佐木的颈项袭来。来不及挥刀格挡的从者侧身闪过，而这转瞬即逝的空当成为了Archer突围的绝佳时机。闪电一般的红色身影越过守卫的头顶落在了高高耸立的山门之上。  
被突破的守卫并没有转身追向红衣从者的方向，甚至连一丝情绪的波澜都不曾被掀起。微微扬起嘴角的武士唰的甩了下长刀，握刀呈中段式，刀尖直指Saber的咽喉。  
看到冲入山门的从者是Archer让Saber略微放下了一直提在喉咙的心脏，将精力完全集中在与佐佐木的战斗中。

柳洞寺内，刚刚清醒的少年狠狠的瞪视着悬浮在半空中的紫衣魔女，与那目光相反的是真实的对于自身死亡的恐惧让少年如同面对嘶嘶的吐着信子的毒蛇一般全身僵硬得连一根手指都无法移动。  
居高临下一眼便看到山门内如同待宰的羔羊一般被Caster控制住的卫宫士郎。似乎与记忆中哪里不太一样。  
自己真的在此时此刻与Caster正面交锋过么？  
答案是否定的。啧，抑止力终于开始发挥作用，修正由于自己的强行介入而产生的扭曲了么。  
头脑在不停的思考着面对与预期完全不同的事态该如何处理，同时流畅的搭弓上箭瞄准了Caster的身前方。从天而降的十三支箭不但切断了束缚士郎行动的无形绳索，甚至割破了毫无防备的Caster的外袍。如果不是因为凛的令咒，此刻已经可以为自身画上一个永恒的句点了吧。带着些许遗憾，Archer出手救下被魔女以无形的魔力绳索牵引着走向死亡的少年。躲过飞刃攻击的Caster脸上流露出鄙夷的神色。  
“Assassin那个无能的男人，连守山门这种小事都做不好吗！”  
从对方的话语中Archer要推断出Caster与Assassin的Master已经联手简直是理所当然的事。谁知这样的结论让紫衣的魔女不屑的扯起嘴角。  
“联手？哈哈哈哈——不要逗我笑了Archer。连你都挡不住的男人别说是英雄，连被称为剑豪的资格都没有。那种废物只配做看门狗而已，而且是连主人都没有的下贱野狗。”  
不知不觉间狠狠的咬紧了牙根，没来由的杀意不受理性控制的从内心中喷涌而出。亲眼所见的高超剑技容不得魔女以此种方式恣意侮辱。柳洞寺内的温度因为男人周身所散发出的杀气而下降至冰点，连空气都为之凝结。而Caster不知该说是对自身的能力颇为自傲还是愚蠢到分辨不出空气异变的程度，纵声大笑之后依然肆无忌惮的说下去。  
“只要是有魔力的人都有能力成为Master，谁规定召唤从者的一定要是人类的魔术师不可呢？”  
“原来如此，Caster，是你召唤了Assassin。那就难怪Assassin连英灵都不是。被从者召唤的从者，别说是架空的英雄，就算是怨灵也没什么好奇怪的了。”  
随着Archer手中抛出的双刀，战前的谈话到此结束。  
事实上本来并不想与Caster交手的，这次来柳洞寺的目的仅仅是侦查敌情而已。却被Caster的态度所激怒，察觉到自己的行动不受理性控制的时候刀已出手。不想战的理由并非是畏惧魔女的实力，就算是再强的魔术师，说到底也最多是接近魔法的程度而已。Caster这个职阶的局限性决定了更加具有机动性与擅长远程攻击的从者能够成为其克星一样的存在。此时的Archer正是具备了克制Caster的能力。  
不想更深一步影响这场本应与自己无关的圣杯战争的走向，这么想的时候伪•螺旋剑已经搭在弓弦之上。  
接触到紫色长袍之后便炸裂开来的魔力团块重创了对自身的魔术拥有绝对自信的魔女。但也仅仅是使其受伤而已，并没有严重到危及要害的程度。那是在出手之时，靠着逐渐恢复的理性调整了魔剑射出的角度的缘故。  
被对方问及没有置其于死地的原因Archer也只是轻描淡写的一句，“我说过了是一击决胜负。既然最初的一击被你躲开，之后的只不过是余兴而已。难道说，就算跟约定的不同你也想被打中一下看看？”  
魔女的实力已经掌握了个八九成，加上Assassin是违背圣杯战争规则而被召唤出的从者这条情报。只要从此地安全带走卫宫士郎今晚的目的已经可以算是圆满达成。附带的伤了Caster或许能够暂时让其吸收冬木市民生命力的行为略微有所收敛。Archer准备抬腿走人，没曾想被Caster 所发出的邀约留住了脚步。  
“怎样，Archer？我对你的能力很感兴趣。如果和我联手的话，夺得圣杯简直是易如反掌。我比你现在的Master更能够为你提供强力的魔术支援以及魔力供给。从刚刚的战斗你应该能够看出魔术师水准的差异。”  
这还真是意料之外的收获，Archer不得不承认自己有一瞬间的犹豫，但略微思考过后依然选择了拒绝。单从魔术师的能力来说，凛确实在Caster之下。魔术师与从者之间的差距是圣杯赋予，毋庸置疑。只是现在自己并没有投诚Caster的必要。圣杯之于他毫无价值，他对圣杯亦无欲望。他要的只是少年以及自己的性命，圣杯属于谁都与他无关。现在凛对他并未造成太大阻碍，他也不愿弃主人而去。说到底依然是英灵，是骑士，境况没有逼迫他到非背叛Master不能的程度。  
知道现在无法与男人谈妥，Caster识趣的消失在虚空中。Archer本意放Caster逃走，自然没有追击的打算。但少年不依不饶，不知自身斤两一定要魔女偿还被其夺取的生命。  
少年的不自量力让他清楚看到自己的愚蠢。像是在照一面反射出内心的镜子，将厌恶的自我赤裸裸的呈现在他的眼前。明明没有击败Caster的能力却还要去追踪已经逃走的敌人，这种自杀式的正义不但无法拯救任何人，而且是毫无意义的牺牲。现实赤裸裸的向Archer宣布曾经的你就是这样的人。  
不堪。憎恨。不容。愤怒。杀。杀。杀。杀。  
将所有计划都丢在一边，头脑中留下的只有现在唯一想要做事，杀掉面前的少年。  
绝对无法容忍这个人的存在。  
怒火在双眼中点燃，手中的双刀毫不留情的斩向愚蠢的魔术师。  
“永别了，抱着理想溺死吧，卫宫士郎。”  
右手的干将带着凛冽的杀气朝着士郎的左肩斜斩而下，刀光闪过的速度快如疾风，仅仅是半吊子的魔术师的少年直到疼痛传达到痛觉神经的那一刻才意识到自己已被面前的男人所斩。  
切断肌理的触感传达到指尖。  
得手了！不，还不够。刀锋所造成的伤口没有深入到致命的程度。  
一面用手按住血如泉涌的伤口一面朝着山门方向后退的少年脸上露出恐惧的表情。男人不再是与自己结盟的Master一方的从者，而是彻彻底底无血无泪的猎杀者。而猎物便是少年自己。  
男人一步一步朝着毫无还手之力的猎物逼近。弱小到连猎杀价值都不具备的猎物。并不喜欢恃强凌弱的做法，但面对这名少年的时候一切原则与理性都可以置之不顾。  
左手的莫邪自左向右平行切开了少年挡在脸前的左臂，鲜血喷涌而出，溅满两人中间的石板地面。如果没有在即将被斩到的瞬间抬起左臂的话，被斩断的一定会是自己的脖颈，少年如此确信着。  
不想死掉。不想这样毫无意义的被杀死。自己还有很多想要完成的事……  
一直在后退的脚碰到了石阶边缘，抱着搏命的心情，少年为了躲过男人倾尽全力由上至下的上段纵斩而向台阶下方倒去。

山门外激战正酣的两名从者同时察觉到突然由山门内飞跃而出的身影。  
“士郎！”  
飞身接住少年，少女骑士摊开湿漉漉的手掌，惨白的月光下殷红色的血液格外刺眼。因为担心Master的安危而疏忽了自身的防备，Saber将后背完全暴露在了群青色从者的长刀面前。察觉到自己的失态，骑士转头看向自称佐佐木小次郎的从者。  
“为什么不攻击我，Assassin？”  
男人扬起嘴角，唰的挥了下长刀，已经是无意再战的收势之姿。  
“谁会不解风情到去摘下仅仅能够盛开一时的花朵呢？不用介意，在下不过是看着你焦虑的容颜不小心入迷了而已。虽然有些遗憾，但你既已无心再战，在下也无意勉强。带着你的Master离开吧Saber。”  
忽然异样的气息混入山门之外的空间，两名从者同时朝着石阶顶端看去。  
从山门中走出的男人身上弥漫着暴戾的杀气，如同战鬼一般伫立于石阶顶端。滴血的双刀紧握在男人手中，铅灰色的眼瞳中流露出名为憎恨的神情。  
“Archer，你为什么要攻击士郎？”Saber的责问并没能传达到男人的耳中。  
再次进入临战状态的少女完全不曾进入男人的视野，Archer的眼中映照出的只有身受重伤的少年一人。握紧了手中的双刀，脚用力蹬向石板飞身而下，手中的刀直取少年的心脏。原本应该是这样，但一把突然出现的长刀横在男人的身前，阻止了他的行动。  
“Assassin，这件事与你无关，你最好不要插手。”男人冷冷的警告群青的武士。  
“那可不行，守护山门可是在下的任务。只要佐佐木小次郎还站在这里就没有一个人能够活着从这扇门出入。刚刚让你活着走进去已经是在下的失误，现在想要活着从里面走出来可没那么容易。”武士优雅的挥舞着长刀立于Archer身前。  
Saber向手持长刀的从者投去感激的一瞥，旋即抱起已陷入昏迷的少年疾速飞奔而去。  
“虽然讨厌守门这项工作，但在下也是情非得已。无一人能活着走入此山门，亦无一人能活着离去。你认为自己能够轻松离开吗？红衣的从者哟。”  
望着渐渐消失在视野中的骑士王，Archer沸腾的头脑也逐渐冷却下来。  
刚刚所做的一切是难以挽回的战略失误。  
佐佐木小次郎有些惊讶的挑起眉看着面前的男人露出苦笑的神情。  
红衣英灵的身影渐渐与夜色中的山门融为一体，Archer清楚的知道，无论结果满意与否，自己在今夜的任务已经完成，没有再与武士动手的必要。对于Assassin的言辞不置可否，解除了实体化的弓兵离开石阶与恢复静谧的寺院，踏上返回远坂邸的道路。看着隐去身形的弓兵，群青的武士仅仅是微微扬起嘴角，还刀入鞘，抱臂倚回山门之上。


	5. Chapter 4 无法吐露的杀意

Chapter 4 无法吐露的杀意

远离柳洞寺约有常人走路半小时路程的地方，Archer站住脚步，转过身看向空无一物的背后。  
“看够了吧，一直躲在那边可不是你的习惯。”  
“真是，发现了就早说啊。一直这么悄悄跟着麻烦死了。”  
随着抱怨的话音，蓝色的身影从夜幕中显现出来。  
一面讽刺的说着“那可真是难为你了”一面实体化的弓兵抱起双臂看向对方。有些出乎他意料的，Lancer并没有如同预想的一样因为他的嘲讽而被激怒，而是皱起眉带着若有所思的表情在打量着他。  
“有什么要问的就说吧，还是说你跟了那么久只是为了看清楚我的样子？”  
“说得就好像我问了你就会回答一样。”  
面对枪兵的反驳，Archer耸了耸肩膀。  
“的确有些东西我是不能说，但只要是能够回答的我不介意告诉你，当然，还有你的Master。”  
“哼，被你这么一说突然不想问了。”  
像是在谈论什么令他作呕的东西一样，枪兵狠狠地从牙缝里吐出每一个字。  
“那么讨厌那家伙却还要听从他的命令？看来传说里的‘从未违背过主君的命令’还真是分毫不假。”  
“主君？开什么玩笑。那种家伙根本配不上这头衔。我有我的理由，这你管不着。迟早我要杀了那家伙，用这双手把他的心脏扯出来，捏成肉酱。”  
鲜红的双眼中流露出嗜血的杀意，毫不在意的吐出弑主的句子的枪兵全然不顾自己的一言一行都能够被他口中的“那家伙”所知晓。  
大约也是知道Master——那个假神父，暂时也不能对自己的从者下杀手吧。枪兵绝不是个为了一时痛快而欠缺考虑到会把自身安全搭进去的笨蛋。Archer思考着该去如何应对Lancer满是杀意的言辞，微微扬起嘴角。  
“笑什么？”  
“听到这种消息作为我，一个敌方的从者来说，当然是要笑了。主从不合可是绝对该把握住，拿来利用的弱点。就像你现在这样。不过在那之前……”  
说着红衣的从者沉下脸，一副不愿回想起来的表情。  
“怎么了？”  
“上一次你用了浴室吧。”  
“啊？”  
枪兵一脸茫然的看着突然转变了话题的Archer，对方的态度却完全不像是在开玩笑，正在以无比认真并且……愤怒的表情看着自己。  
“不要装傻！上次你突然跑到远坂邸，在我离开之后用了浴室却没有清理对吧！”  
“不过是用了下浴室，用不着这么生气吧。要不是你家的小姑娘在牛奶中加了魔术，不洗掉就无法灵体化，我也不用那么麻烦还要专门洗个澡。这种小事我都没有计较，你就不要在意了。”  
“使用过别人家的浴室至少应该把自己泼到地上的水和你一路走过去滴在地上的牛奶擦干净！这是做人的基本道德问题！要知道被凛用奇怪的表情瞪着的可是我不是你！”  
这种心情应该是被打败了的感觉吧，枪兵无力的想。说起来自己过去认识的人中有什么人是这么……认真对待家政的吗？将一个个名字从脑海中排除出去，Lancer摇摇头，蓝色的发尾在背后摆动了一下。  
“是是，我知道了。保证以后绝不会再发生这样的事总可以了吧。”  
“可恶，对我名誉上的损失已经是无可挽回的了。”  
与其说是被打败还不如说是哭笑不得了，Lancer笑起来。就算是容貌也许会随着时间而改变，让自己忘记这样一个人的存在，但如此性格的家伙在自己还是人类的时候只要见过就绝不会忘记才对。  
笑声似乎更加激怒了对方，黑白双刀逐渐在Archer的手中浮现出形体。枪兵连忙召唤出魔枪才赶得及架住那劈向头顶的利刃。  
“喂喂，真的要动手吗？就凭你这刚和Caster交过手的状态？”  
“干掉你绰绰有余！”  
嘴上说是一回事，可真动起手来，Archer才有点后悔。的确与Caster的大魔术对抗所消耗掉的魔力在短时间内很难填补，而一直在旁观的Lancer却是随时可以全力出战的状态。咬紧牙关，强迫自己硬是挥出的双刀比起两人第一次交手时欠缺了当日的凌厉与精准。反而因为躲闪不及被赤红的枪尖划破了上臂与左侧的绑腿。被疼痛分散了精力的红衣从者没能躲开扫向双腿的枪身，失去平衡的身体倒在地上。尚未来得及起身，染血的枪尖便贴着他的脸颊刺入脑后的土地里。胸前多出一个人的重量让他本已微微抬起的上半身又撞回地上。  
吃痛的闷哼出声，总算集中起来的视线中是Lancer似笑非笑的脸。  
“别那么急着起来，小子。虽然被你扯东扯西的改变了话题，但咱们还得回到最初的那个问题上。”  
枪兵坐在Archer身上，一只手握着枪杆，微微低下头直视着对方钢色的双眼。  
“你是什么人？为什么要追杀那个魔术师小子？”  
Lancer并不在乎自己的对手是谁，在他的眼中只有有趣的对手以及无聊的对手这样的区别。但是这个明显认识自己的人就另当别论了。要杀掉他很容易，尤其是现在这种情况下。魔力所剩不多的弓兵完全无法在白刃战上讨到丝毫便宜，但Lancer并不想这样子就给对方这借来的生命画上句号。得不到想要的答案，带着疑问离开圣杯战争，这是枪兵不愿看到的。  
被压在地上的英灵尝试着挺动身体，想要把对方掀下去。不知道该说是Lancer在近身肉搏的经验丰富还是别的什么原因，总之被他压住的身体完全无法发力。无论他如何拼尽全力也只是徒劳的梗起脖子，连被一左一右踩住的手臂都无法移动。  
看着弓兵挣扎的样子显然让Lancer感觉到了乐趣。单手拔起插在地上的枪，用枪刃的侧面拍了拍Archer的脸颊。  
“放弃挣扎吧小子，连费迪亚德都没办法把老子掀下去，更不要说是你了。”  
恼火的倒回地上，Archer瞪视着悠然的坐在自己身上的家伙。  
“你到底想怎么样？要杀了我向你的主人邀功的话就快动手。”  
不悦的皱起眉，Lancer厌恶邀功这种说法。确切的说，是针对那个所谓的“主人”而带来的不爽。大概只有死亡这一件事和那家伙联系起来才能让蓝衣的枪兵感到一丝畅快。  
“我的战斗和那家伙没有任何关系，给老子听清楚了。现在要杀你不比捏死一只蚂蚁费多少力气，但那就太无聊了。打败一个魔力空了大半的对手无聊透了。”  
“那就从我身上下去！”  
“别急别急，”像是在安抚一样，再次用侧刃拍拍Archer的脸，“告诉我想要的答案的话自然会放你回去那可爱的小姑娘身边。”  
顿了一顿，Lancer脸上嬉笑的表情被认真所替代。  
“你是谁？为什么要追杀那个魔术师小子？”  
“不过是杀掉一个会阻碍我家Master得到圣杯的对手而已，如果是你的主人的话也应该很容易接受这个结果才对。自己躲在幕后，借住他人的手除掉竞争者。虽然令人厌恶但的确是圣杯战争中获胜的最佳手段。如果不是我家的Master是个太过天真的小女孩的话，我也会建议她这么做。”  
一向正经不起来的枪兵其实脑子清楚得很。从者要杀一个敌对的魔术师很正常，但表现在Archer身上的行为绝不仅仅是因为圣杯战争而分出的敌我双方这么简单的理由。那是对于习惯了战争的枪兵来说比白纸黑字更加显而易见的私怨。以常理来说，从者对于魔术师抱有私怨这种事本身就非常不合理，但凡事难免总有意外。面对红衣从者的解释，枪兵挑起眉，睁眼说瞎话的本事弓兵倒是练得足够纯熟，面不改色把这么明显的谎言说出口完全不会犹疑。只是句子本身太缺乏可信度，不然也许真的能够相信这家伙的话。  
脚上的力量加强了几分，能够看出弓兵因为疼痛而咬紧了牙关。  
“为了你的主人连拷问都要用上吗？真是个忠心的家伙。要不是被踩住了手，我还想鼓掌赞颂你一番。要不要现在唱个赞歌给你。”  
一只手狠狠掐住红衣英灵的下颌，力道强得让Archer仿佛能够听到颌骨在那指腹下龟裂的声音。手的主人强迫他对上一双愠怒的红瞳。  
“不要让我再重复一次Archer，不管我做什么都和那个混蛋没有关系。”  
“但你正在做的事恰恰正是在为他收集情报。被施加了共感魔术的你不管是否自愿都会成为他的传话筒。”  
枪兵握紧手中的枪，因为过分用力而能够清楚的看到手背上突起的青筋。仿佛蛇眼一样的赤红瞳仁危险的眯起。  
也许是说错了话也说不一定，看着明显流露出杀意的蓝衣英灵，Archer在内心中咂舌。原本并不想激怒Lancer，但眼看着这个家伙只能受制于那个恶德神父的事实让他在控制住自己的舌头之前便将讽刺的话吐出了口。要是因为这个被杀掉的话，连自己都觉得可悲起来了。  
染血的枪尖疾速下坠，深深刺入Archer耳后的泥土中。与此同时压制住他的力道骤然消失，立于一旁的枪兵并没有放开手中的枪，但也没有将之从地上拔出的意思。尽管锁紧的眉头显示出对方正处在极度不悦的情绪中，但Archer能够感受到先前的杀意已经消失无踪。  
“走，在我改变主意之前。”  
“这么好的机会却要放我走？你的一言一行全都在那家伙的监视之下吧。”  
“是又怎样？他的命令里可没有干掉你这一项。”  
扯起嘴角露出两颗犬齿，虽然是苦笑却混入了三分狡黠的意味。  
“那真该庆幸你的Master没有使用令咒强迫你动手啊。”  
发自内心的感慨让枪兵的笑容中染上些许狂意。  
“如果他真这么做的话，那么下一个被干掉的就轮到他了。没错吧，我的Master哟。”  
渐渐隐去身形的Archer眼中倒映出蓝衣的英灵面对空无一物的夜色露出挑衅的笑容。  
*******  
与Caster一战所消耗掉的魔力比Archer预计的多。外表看起来并无损伤，实则内里已经空了大半。这么明显的魔力流失想要瞒过凛可以说完全不可能。虽然知道据实相告之后的责骂在所难免，可Archer料错了凛对于与卫宫士郎合作的认真程度。以令咒来强制禁止自己的从者去攻击其他Master这种事简直是前所未闻。Archer重重的叹了口气。  
转天被凛命令留在远坂邸反省，Archer也没有反对。现在见到卫宫士郎又不能动手杀掉，还不如干脆眼不见为净。只是这样一来，凛左手背上的令咒便只剩下一道。自己的Master到底有没有考虑过一旦在危机时刻用掉了这最后的圣痕便相当于放弃了此次圣杯战争？到时候就算是被从者背叛都没有抱怨的资格了吧。真是欠考虑的家伙。  
凛与卫宫士郎的合作对于Archer来说成为了难以逾越的阻碍。尽管尝试过几次以各种能够想到的理由劝说凛放弃与士郎之间的盟友关系，结果无一例外的被沉下脸来的凛命令去做其他事而不得不放弃。无法抗拒的令咒将事态拖入僵局。不想让彼此敌视的男人与少年在见面时出现尴尬的局面，凛在决定袭击葛木宗一郎的时候将Archer排除在了计划外。  
“既然是你的命令我也没有办法违抗，凛。但是，你作为一名Master却将自己的生命保障交到其他Master与从者的手上。如果对方想要趁机杀掉你的话简直如同儿戏一般简单。”  
“还要我重复多少次你才相信卫宫与Saber不是会背叛约定的人。”  
没错，Archer比任何人都了解卫宫士郎的为人。不但不会背叛他人，甚至在被他人背叛时依旧信任着对方。愚蠢的相信人类这种无可救药的生物的善良，无数次体味着被他人背叛的苦果，直到走向绝望。  
Archer摇摇头，苦笑着提醒凛要小心Caster的魔术。少女魔术师将从者的苦笑当成妥协的意思，说了句，不用担心，Saber的抗魔力足以成为Caster的克星，便离开了远坂邸。

几个小时之后，见到回到远坂邸的凛的脸色，Archer便意识到战况并不像凛所预想的那么简单。虽然成功确定了Caster的Master就是葛木宗一郎，但之后的战斗足以用惨烈来形容。葛木宗一郎的近身战能力在Caster的魔术强化下甚至能够重创身披战甲Saber。如果不是卫宫士郎投影出了Archer的双刀的话，能否全身而退都很难说。  
“真是意外呐Archer，卫宫所擅长的魔术也许不是强化而是投影也说不一定哦。”  
与凛的兴味盎然截然相反，Archer皱起眉，脸色完全沉下来。  
“怎么了Archer？”  
“凛，卫宫士郎在投影出我的刀之后有没有什么不对劲的地方？”  
“没有啊，有什么问题么？”  
叹了口气，投影魔术对于现在的卫宫士郎来说还太早了。连魔术回路都没有完全开放的半吊子的魔术师，就算是拥有投影出刀剑的天赋，但勉强投影能力之外的东西只会落得个魔术回路崩坏，终身残废的下场。  
听了Archer的解释，凛也意识到问题的严重性。  
“有办法解决么？”  
“解决办法……也不是没有……”  
为什么自己必须要去救一个不惜一切也要杀掉的人啊，Archer有些头痛的揉着太阳穴。就算是当年的自己也是因为在不熟悉投影魔术的时候付出了一条手臂的代价才保住性命，而对于现在的卫宫士郎来说就不是一条手臂就能够轻易解决的问题了。如果能够让他就此死掉的话何乐而不为。虽然有些遗憾不能亲手杀掉他，但如果能够达成同样的结果那么过程与手段都是次要的。  
“Archer，那就拜托你了。”  
啊，啊，这下真的是头痛了。

转天抱着极不情愿的心情来到卫宫邸的时候刚好听到卫宫士郎与Saber谈论身体状况的对话。该说是意外好命的家伙么，本来以为应该承受不了投影的魔力冲击而坏死的魔术回路反而借此机会全部打开。只要让已经打开的魔术回路休息一天便能够恢复到正常的状态。不，如果将魔术回路全部打开称为正常的话，卫宫士郎还是停留在异常的状态比较好。尽管嘴上这样说，还是不得不遵照凛的命令将对方的魔术回路调整到能够自我治愈的阶段。  
完成凛交代的工作正要转身离开的时候Archer被少年叫住。  
为什么会说出“抱着理想溺死”这样的话，少年直视着他的眼睛质问道。  
没有任何可补充的内容，就是字面上最为直白的意思，丢给少年的是毫不留情的全盘否定。  
面对少年接下来愤怒的责问，他讽刺的扬起嘴角。  
“我只是为了自己而战，和任何人，任何事无关。倒是你，说着‘不想伤害任何人’的你，连拯救别人的欲望都只是赝品而已。那并不是你的意志，仅仅是你借来的理想。属于你自己的人生是空白的，不管怎样重复，重复多少次的行为都只是在重复着空白的人生。拯救他人是没有尽头的，你这样一个连自己都无法拯救的人，还妄想拯救他人，到头来不管是他人还是自己都拯救不了。这就是你，卫宫士郎，谎言一般的人生。”  
无言以对的少年呆立在原地，看着红衣的男人渐行渐远。


	6. Chapter 5 厨房的激战

Chapter 5 厨房的激战

“嘿~理所当然一样的把那个对你有样学样的小子骂了一顿呢。”  
好像已经习惯了总是突然出现的枪兵一样，Archer仅仅是在听到背后传来的声音之后怔了一瞬便继续将手中的土豆切成均匀的小块。  
“看来下次应该提醒凛在窗子上也准备好附加了魔术的牛奶。”  
枪兵咋了下舌。  
“那个还是免了。当然如果你想再清洁一次浴室的话我可以勉为其难的再尝试一次牛奶浴。”  
“用例行的清洁工作换再看一次你那么狼狈的样子好像还挺合算的。说实话你这次没从门进来还真让我有点失望。”  
“那还真是抱歉了。要我现在满足你一下吗？”  
说着枪兵从坐着的窗台上跳下来，朝着布下了结界陷阱的门——上次不请自来的时候泼了他一身牛奶的那一扇——走过去。  
叹了口气，Archer放下手里的土豆和菜刀，在围裙上擦干净手，抱起双臂看向枪兵。  
“你是不是真的闲得太无聊才跑来没事找事的？还是说你的主人对我这个小小的弓兵的真实身份那么介意？”  
“两个原因都有，但都不完全。”  
脸上挂着无奈的表情摊下手，枪兵靠在背后的墙上正准备继续说下去。随着“哗——当！”的两声，以为自己靠在了墙上，事实上是靠在了门上的枪兵又被结结实实的淋了一身牛奶——施加过魔术的。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……噗……”  
“你这混蛋刚刚笑了吧！”  
侧过脸忍笑的从者将视线转向一脸哭笑不得的表情的枪兵的方向，嘴角的弧度不由自主的随着那滴落的牛奶上扬起来。  
“如果不是这种情况的话，牛奶和你还挺相配的。”  
“闭嘴！浴室借老子用！”  
打了个请便的手势，Archer目送带着一身乳白色液体的枪兵拖着身后一串湿漉漉的脚印走进浴室。  
规律的水声响起。  
红衣的英灵重新拿起刚刚放下的菜刀与土豆，继续准备晚饭的食材。早已成为习惯的工序甚至不需要经过大脑，完全靠着记忆中的本能将土豆切成完美大小的立方体。头脑中追溯起关于Lancer的记忆。  
说得极端一点，或许该认为是幻灭吧。心目中的英雄的幻灭。  
哪怕那个家伙是确实的杀死过自己，但在面对吉尔伽美什的时候却将还是个菜鸟魔术师的少年以及魔力岌岌可危的Saber护在身后，而理由仅仅是因为无法认同Master的命令以及天上天下唯一的王的存在。那个手持长枪的蓝色背影在少年的记忆中烙下了无法抹消的痕迹。那是尽管有着无法认同的行为却又无法不去仰视的矛盾而又虚幻的英雄。  
幻灭的并非是那个背影，而是记忆中的虚幻的英雄的影子。从来不曾以对等的身份接触过的英雄如今因为彼此站在了同样的位置上而变得真实了起来。即便是神之子，也有着与任何一个普通人一样的嬉笑怒骂，完全不会去掩饰自己的感情。  
好吧，还有羞耻心。  
专注在回忆中的Archer没有留意到中止的水声与脚步声，直到面前多了另一个人的身影。抬眼看过去顿时让他觉得让Lancer留下洗澡绝对是个错误的决定。一丝不挂的枪兵仿佛理所当然一样的叉着腰看向他，水沿着发梢与瘦削却肌肉匀称的身体淌到地板上，在他身后留下一串湿漉漉的脚印。  
就算是Lancer进浴室前没把浴巾给他是自己的错，但他有必要光着身体跑出来吗！  
头脑反应过来之前已经在手中投影出浴巾朝着枪兵的头上丢了过去。  
“我还以为圣杯教会了你这个时代的道德习惯。”  
看着英灵以超乎常人的反射神经接住袭向头顶的浴巾，Archer犹豫了一瞬要不要吐槽对方将能力运用在这种地方实属浪费，但几乎在同时意识到自己恰恰是把魔力用在了投影出一条毛巾上这个事实便顿时没有了吐槽的心情。  
蓝色的发丝从浴巾下露出来，总算不再滴水的头发杂乱的散在肩膀上，枪兵将浴巾围上腰，促狭的闭起一只眼睛。  
“这就是你说的这个时代的道德习惯？”  
“这个先放在一边，你明明可以洗掉牛奶之后就灵体化，恢复魔力武装。”  
“我又不是来打架的，为什么要做那么麻烦的事。”  
明明还要用浴巾擦干才更加麻烦，Archer在心里默默的吐槽。  
“你啊，到底有没有自己跑到敌方魔术师的工房的自觉？还是带着你的主人的眼睛和耳朵来的。到现在都没把你赶出去连我自己都觉得不可思议了。”  
枪兵一副突然想起了什么事的表情，伸出食指在空中划出一个墨色的符号。随着不知从何处渗出的墨水还是什么别的东西逐渐汇聚成具体的文字，魔力开始在缠绕上枪兵的身体。  
“你这家伙！”  
召唤出双刀，Archer做好了迎战的准备。可并未像他所预期的一样，环绕着枪兵的魔力没有凝聚成武装，仅仅是像不可见的衣服一样将枪兵包裹起来。但是显然魔术的效果并不像表面上看起来的那么平静，Lancer的脸上浮现出忍耐痛苦的表情。停留在半空的手指微微颤抖着将弓兵无法辨识的文字写完。在浓黑的文字突然释放出光芒的瞬间，枪兵用力捂住胸口，身体靠上料理台，绷紧的手臂与脊背上青筋暴起，汗水沿着刚毅的下颌滴在地板上。显然这并非是用于攻击他人的魔术，尽管看不到魔力的轨迹，但Archer也能够通过对方的反应猜测出魔术的作用。  
充斥着耳膜的是枪兵粗重的喘息声。两股魔力在体内对抗的感觉绝非一句痛苦能够形容。  
“喂，你还好吧。”  
Archer都不知道自己为什么会走上前，扶住枪兵的肩膀。比想象中还要滚烫的体温沿着手指传递过来。  
“看也知道很不好。”  
半开玩笑的句子因为打着颤的声音而在效果上打了折扣，枪兵直起身体，虽然依旧需要料理台的支撑但脸上如释重负的表情显示出刚刚魔术战的结果。  
“啧，该死的言峰，害老子费了那么大的劲。没人监视着就轻松多了。”  
长出一口气，Lancer用手撑住身后的台面，手臂稍稍用力让自己坐了上去。原本按在他肩膀上的手滑到了手臂上并没有放开。  
“如果我没听错的话……”  
“你的确是没听错，言峰绮礼那个混蛋就是我的Master。怎样？这个情报用来交换你的身份如何？”  
Archer低下头苦笑了一声。  
“就算是我说了你也不会知道，和凯尔特的光之子库夫林不同，我只是个默默无闻的弓兵而已。”  
“耍老子吗，臭小子！”愠怒的枪兵甩开Archer的手，揪住对方胸前的衣服强迫他抬起头与自己对视，“一个默默无闻的弓兵也能够成为英灵吗？更何况你的战斗方式绝不会是什么默默无闻的弓兵。能够用魔力制作出无限的双刀，近身战斗能力算得上中上的家伙，在我的记忆力可是从来都没有过的，现在这样的家伙却自称认识我。以为一句默默无闻的弓兵就能打发掉老子也未免太小看人了。”  
野兽一样的赤红双眼危险的眯起，比起得不到想要的答案，被人当做笨蛋一样戏耍才是让枪兵更加不悦的缘由。  
摇摇头，Archer扯起嘴角，露出一个苦笑的表情。  
“就知道你肯定不会相信，但事实就是如此。就算说出名字你也不会知道，既然如此又何必多此一举呢。倾慕过你的人，无论男女，加在一起都可以组成一支军队了吧。在这其中有一两个你不知道的人不是理所当然的吗？更何况你所不知道的人数又岂止是一两个呢。”  
“你！……”  
爱尔兰的光之子发现自己竟然无法反驳弓兵那套明显是歪理的辩驳。倾慕这种感情对于库夫林来说并不算陌生。市集上羞涩少女的笑容，比武场上贵妇抛下的花束，狂欢宴上少年献上的酒杯，但弓兵的眼神中所表达的感情绝非是这其中的任何一种。该死的，这个家伙到底是什么人……  
疑问尚未得到解答，枪兵的注意力便被突然从体内抽空了力量一般的痛苦所占据，愠怒的脸上浮现出苦闷的表情。揪住弓兵前襟的手指完全使不上力，反而变成像是依靠着对方的支撑才勉强没有倒下去的样子。虽然认定了那个让自己被迫称之为Master的男人暂时不会选择放弃掉一枚棋子的行动，但切断魔力供给这种事完全超出了枪兵的预料。  
对方的意图通过行动直白的传递给以符文魔术反抗现代魔术的从者，不想因为魔力耗尽而离开现世就乖乖回来。  
恼火与不甘让爱尔兰的光之子咬紧了牙关，为了干掉那个家伙便不得不向圣杯战争的规则低头，红玉的眼瞳中满溢的恨意仿佛要淌出来一般。  
“你的魔力……”  
“看也知道了吧，那个该死的假神父连这种事都做得出来。虽说对魔力的消耗量不高但最多也就是再撑几个小时而已，真不想回去看到那家伙得意的嘴脸。哼，那也要安全回到教会还没被干掉的前提下才行。”  
顿了一顿，枪兵又开了口，半开玩笑的口吻。  
“怎么样，现在可是干掉老子的最佳时机，错过这次的话就很难再有这么好的机会了。”  
Archer挑起眉，这种时候都不忘记挑衅，该说是枪兵太没神经还是对生死毫不在意呢，不管是自己的，还是他人的。  
“说得也是，错过这种机会搞不好会被凛看笑话。”  
没有拿掉那只完全不带威慑性的抓住自己衣服的手，反而双手撑在料理台上支撑住两个人的体重。红衣的弓兵顺着话头说下去，只是想看看对方会有怎样的反应。  
“喂喂，你认真的吗？”  
“如果是认真的你要怎么办？”  
眯起的双眼显示出枪兵开始察觉到自己的玩笑开得有点过火，但也只是稍微有那么一点点而已。明明在发现被切断魔力供给的时候灵体化离开就不会出现如今的局面，现在想要撤退未免太迟了那么一点。  
“耗尽魔力干掉你似乎不那么值得。”  
“连构成武装的魔力都省下来的人就不要勉强了。”  
“啧……等老子魔力恢复了第一件事就是来堵上你的嘴……唔！”  
略带迟疑的吻切断了枪兵来不及说完的句子，做好被推开甚至被咬破嘴唇的心理准备的弓兵显然没有考虑到对方会毫不抗拒的接受下来乃至回应自己的吻这件事。  
松开攥在手中的布料，枪兵结实的手臂揽住对方的脖颈，舌尖舔上那尚在犹豫着的嘴唇。无言的邀请让Archer完全抛开刚刚的犹疑，张开嘴唇含住那挑逗着自己的舌尖吮吸起来。  
Lancer的吻如同他的人一样，激烈，富有挑逗性，像是主导着战斗一般的在争夺唇齿间的主导权。  
撑在料理台上的双手环上枪兵的腰间，对方豪放的坐姿给了彼此足够贴近的机会，隔着布料也能够感觉到紧贴在一起的身体所散发出的热度。单凭一条浴巾无法遮挡那逐渐抬头的欲望，大腿上清楚的传来被某个越来越坚挺的柱体摩擦的触感。  
做梦也想不到会做到这一步，明明只是憧憬的感情中因为更加真实的接触而混入了其他难以用头脑整理出脉络的情绪。环在枪兵腰上的一只手放下来，抚上那肆无忌惮的将毛巾支起帐篷的肉茎圈在手中摩擦。毛巾略微粗糙的触感省去了他控制力道的麻烦，忽轻忽重若有若无的触碰成功的让枪兵的呼吸混乱了起来。  
环在腰上的另一只手自腰线向上延伸，顺着脊柱一路爱抚上去。手背上传来痒痒的触感，追随着那独特的感受将手指插进蓝色的发丝间。随着银白色的发箍落在掌心中，比想象中还要柔软的长发披散在Lancer的肩膀上。  
起初只是浅尝辄止的吻随着红衣从者手指的动作而逐渐升温。粗重的喘息声从纠缠在一起的唇舌间泄漏出来。  
松开手让发箍落在料理台上，仿佛迷恋上发丝的触感一般的再一次将手指插进蓝色的丝缎间，托住正与自己争夺主导权的光之子的后脑，抢回一部分主导权，进一步加深了彼此间的吻。  
分开的双唇间牵出的银丝配合着喘息声更添一份情色。Lancer放下揽着对方脖颈的双手，撑住身下的料理台，微微眯起的双眼中流露出毫不掩饰的情欲意味。  
“真的要做下去？”  
慵懒的半抬起眼，尽管是在询问对方的句子，眼神中却明明白白的写着敢停下来就算耗尽魔力也要干掉你的意思。  
“你说停手的话随时可以。”  
Archer手上的动作与说出口的话截然相反，不紧不慢仿佛挑战对方耐性一样隔着毛巾揉搓着怒张的肉刃。覆盖在肉刃顶端的毛巾已经被渗出的体液浸透，完全将身体主人的欲望出卖给挑逗者。失去耐心的枪兵抬起腿夹住红衣英灵的腰，迫使彼此的下体贴在一起。  
“要做就快点！既然你也已经变成这样就别再那么多废话。”  
因为对方的动作而不得不撑住料理台控制好身体平衡以防两个人倒在一起，Archer下一秒就体会到了一瞬间的失去主动权在面对Lancer的时候是多么致命的一件事，不管是在战场上还是性爱上。  
近乎是完全不管他的意愿一样的激烈的吻，刚刚自己施加在Lancer身上的刺激被原封不动甚至变本加厉的返回到自己身上。隔着布料抚弄着自己下体的手仿佛熟知每一个敏感点一样的让本已肿胀的欲望在贴身的长裤内变得不适起来。苦闷的低哼出声。耳边传来Lancer故意压低的声音。  
“不想那么难过的话就把武装解除掉。”  
再如此让对方掌控下去就是和自己过不去，解除掉魔力武装的同时Archer顺手扯掉了正在窃笑的人围在下身的毛巾。  
同时将炙热的欲望暴露在空气中，两个人不约而同的打了个寒颤，随即火热的肉刃触碰在一起立刻抵消了瞬间的不适。  
突然加速的喘息声昭示出彼此间都已不再具备任何忍受挑逗的余裕，纠缠在一起的唇舌全然失去刚刚争夺主导权的意图，彻底沦为为欲望寻觅出口的本能。  
嘴唇依然贴合在一起，Archer在料理台上摸索着刚刚煮汤时剩下的黄油。在室温下融化为半液体半固体的混合物虽然不是最好的润滑剂，但以两个人的状态都无法忍耐到弄来更加合适的润滑剂的时候。  
尝试着将包裹了黄油的手指探入Lancer的后庭。尽管对方也在努力放松身体尽快适应异物的侵入，但明显身体上的抗拒依然无法消除。喘息着从牙缝间抽着气，Lancer用脚后跟磕了磕Archer的后腰，示意他继续。  
仅仅是增加了一根手指便能够感觉到缠绕在手指上的炙热让他险些立刻抽出手指将自己已经怒张到疼痛的欲望顶进去，但要是真这么做了很难保证Lancer不会召唤出魔枪在自己身上开个洞。不得不耐心的让手指在紧致的甬道内进出，直到对方再一次失去耐心的用脚后跟袭击了自己的后背。  
“够了，你忍得下去老子也快受不了了。”  
“等你这句话可真是等得地老天荒。”  
“你技术差怪不得……啊……”  
被贯穿的疼痛与快感交织在一起让Lancer的后半句话硬生生被单音节取代。  
“混蛋，突然就……”  
“明明是你要求的。”  
“……啊……别那么多废话……”  
大概让Lancer闭嘴是绝对不会发生的事，Archer佩服自己在这种时候还能够想到这个问题。比想象中还要灼热的甬道紧致得让人发疯，对方本能的收缩让克制自己的欲望变得毫无可能性可言。理性的束缚在那因为不耐烦而紧紧环住自己的腰的双腿中彻底断裂开，大约只有在这场性事结束后才有恢复的可能。  
挺进的节奏随着粗重的喘息声逐渐混乱起来，感觉到对方的手臂环上自己的脖颈。俯下身体舔吻着突起的喉结，嘴唇下的肌肤明显的瑟缩了一下，但并未受到丝毫抗拒。肉刃因为身体的动作而埋入得更深，耳边传来毫不掩饰的呻吟声。抬起头刚好对上满溢着欲望的血色瞳仁，对方仿佛挑衅般的伸出舌头舔着略显干燥的嘴唇。久经战场的柔韧肢体上覆盖着薄薄的汗滴，随着一次次顶入而绷紧的肌肉展现出野兽一般的侵略性。虽被称为光之子，但绝非阳光般温和，反而带有随时可以置对方于死地的危险性。尽管能够确实的感受到那份危险，却像是被蛊惑了一般欲罢不能。  
两个人的呼吸声交叠在一起，感觉到对方的手臂离开了自己的颈子，沿着胸膛下滑到一直在摩擦自己小腹的坚挺上，随着挺入的节奏上下摩擦起来。将自己的手附在上面，强迫寻求解放的身体减慢节奏，如同预料中一样的听到不满的抗议声。  
“混蛋……放手……”  
“那么急不可待吗？”  
“放屁！啊……混蛋……”  
“唔……”  
欲望得不到解放的躯体胡乱的在他的身下扭动着，牵引着彼此连接的部位摩擦得更加激烈。两个人都不约而同的闷哼出声。在赤裸裸的欲望面前，Archer引以为傲的自控力彻底土崩瓦解。

面对一片狼藉的厨房，Archer转头看向身体上已经覆盖着魔力武装，笑得一脸满足的枪兵。  
“表面上看不出来，但想不到你还挺有一手的嘛，小子。”  
“闭嘴！”  
随着笑声，蓝衣的身影与空气渐渐融为一体，直到连气息也消失不见。


	7. Chapter 6 背叛的从者

Chapter 6 背叛的从者

听说Saber被Caster夺走的时候Archer吃了一惊。并非是因为失去了Saber的战力，而是惊讶于Caster竟然有夺走他人的从者这样能力的宝具。听着凛叙述Caster强行切断了Saber与卫宫士郎之间的契约并且命令Saber违背自己的意志砍伤了士郎的过程，一个计划的轮廓开始在脑海中成型。  
对于被夺走的Saber漠不关心的反应引起了凛的疑问，红衣的从者仅仅是以沉默作为应对。  
并不是不在意Saber成为Caster的从者，曾经的卫宫士郎对于Saber的倾慕依旧存在于Archer的记忆片段中，不然也不会造成初见Saber时那一瞬间近乎致命的迟疑。但时间的洗刷已将这份感情封入记忆的相框，感情业已淡漠，留存下来的只有回忆。现在的Archer就算是站在与Saber敌对的立场上也能够毫不犹豫的与其彼此厮杀。  
“既然卫宫士郎已经不是Master，你的第二道令咒也该就此失效了吧，凛。”  
虽说是试探性的提出建议，但事实上Archer在内心中并不抱有什么希望。凛的回答如同他所预料到的一样，与卫宫士郎的同盟关系并未因为他失去了Master的资格而终止，禁止攻击盟友的令咒依旧是无法摆脱的束缚。  
既然如此就没有办法了，Archer默默的下定了决心。  
*******  
“当心Caster，那个大妈可是一副相当讨厌你的样子。”  
再次见到Lancer的时候，红衣的从者收到了这样的警告。  
“又是你的主人的命令吗？那个神父可真是超乎想象的好心肠。虽然你那么厌恶他，但那家伙该不会是个好人吧。”  
“胡扯！相信他是好人还不如相信猪会上树。”  
对于言峰崎礼的为人，Archer知道得很清楚，之所以会那么说其实只是为了看Lancer跳脚而已。而那个男人毫无意外的如他所愿的抿紧了嘴唇，眼神中流露出刺骨的杀意。明明是凯尔特最伟大的英雄，无数人心目中无可替代的神之子，在沦为英灵之后却也只能受制于令咒，不得不做出违背意愿的选择。由此可见，英雄说到底不过是普通人最美好的幻想。将自己的愿望强加于曾经存在于或现实或虚幻的人物身上，认为他们能够达成任何现实无法实现的奇迹，拯救世人而又不必付出任何牺牲。而如今面前的蓝衣枪兵就是最好的反例。“崩坏的幻想”，并非对于英灵本身的失望，而是对于曾经如同绝大多数人类一样抱有幻想，并将之付诸实行的自己的愚蠢感到难以挽回的痛苦。不，在终于获得了回到这个时代的可能之前，Archer连痛苦的感情都已经接近麻痹，只能在悔恨中一次一次诅咒无能为力的自己。阿赖耶的意志无法违抗，而他自身亦无法放弃依旧存在于内心中的一丝希望，在不停重复的杀戮中徒劳的寻找拯救的方法。  
“喂！刚刚的警告可不要当作开玩笑，那个女人在柳洞寺会败给你不过是因为轻敌罢了。看到她飞上去放大魔术的话劝你还是赶紧跑比较好。”  
“说得好像你和她交手过而且还没讨到什么便宜的样子。”  
咋了咋嘴，Lancer的脸上流露出不甘的神情。  
“在战斗中突然被切断魔力供给这种事可不是每个英灵都能遇到的。”  
见Archer不解的挑眉，蓝衣的英灵摊开手耸了下肩膀。  
“还能站在这和你说话可是全靠了老子独一无二的生存能力。”  
“你是指逃跑的速度快？”  
“放屁！”  
*******  
坐在长凳上的蓝衣从者抬起脸，原本阴郁的眼神中闪耀着一抹兴奋的狂气。教堂的彩色琉璃窗外涌动着慑人的巨大魔力，如果是能力稍有不足的魔术师都会因那浓郁的魔力而丧失心神，沦为魔力主人的俘虏，更不要说对于普通人而言，那种浓度的空气已经与毒气无二。  
而这明显作威慑之用，以吓退敌人为目的的阵势不但没能让枪兵有所忌惮，反而让他渴望一战的欲望更加强烈的燃烧起来。从圣杯战争揭开序幕的那一日更早的几天之前，失去了原本签订下契约的Master那一天开始，枪兵便不曾获得一次全力应战的机会。  
*******  
“Caster应该已经不在柳洞寺了吧，必须尽快找到她的新落脚地，走了Archer。”  
凛的判断是正确的，曾经遭到Archer袭击的柳洞寺已经不再安全，尤其在Caster尚未完全控制Saber的时候。一个具备足够魔力又不会被其他从者打扰的场所对于Caster来说是必须的。沿着这样的推断寻找的话，具备这种条件的地方在冬木市并不算多。一个一个找下去迟早能够抓到Caster的狐狸尾巴。Archer赞同凛的决定，尽管是抱着完全不同的想法但目的是一致的——以找到Caster为最优先。  
红衣主从奔走了一整晚，将冬木市内灵脉汇集的地点一一探察排除。到了转天上午，街上的行人渐渐多起来，已经不是适合魔术师行动的时间。探察的结果已将绝大部分嫌疑地点排除，仅剩下言峰教会一处最大的灵脉集中地及几个小一些目标。为了不引起不相干的普通市民的注意，凛决定暂且休息，到了晚上再潜入教会侦查。  
夜晚的降临标示着决战的开始。尽管除去言峰教会以外还有几处可供Caster藏身的地点，但凛凭着直觉与推理判断教会就是Caster新的工房。像Caster这样将圣杯战争的规则视为无物的违规者是绝对不会忌惮于圣堂教会派遣的监督者的，甚至连言峰绮礼与Caster串通这样的可能性也要考虑在内。凛对于与自己的父亲同样参加第四次圣杯战争，却扔下导师独自一人苟且逃生的言峰绮礼始终抱着不信任的态度。向言峰学习魔术和八极拳与将其作为老师一样的信赖崇敬是两回事，凛早已在心中将这二者划分得如同明镜般一清二楚。

推开教会地下堂的门，凛与Archer彼此对望了一眼。从全身毛孔渗入的来自强大魔力的压迫感毫无疑问标示了Caster的所在。两个人谨慎的走下楼梯，Caster与她的Master葛木宗一郎一副恭候多时的样子背对着不请自来的访客伫立于祭坛之前。不出所料，像Caster这样等级的魔术师已经无限接近魔法使的能力范畴，想要走入其魔力笼罩范围内的教堂而又不被发现几乎是不可能的事。到现在还没有受到攻击并非是由于对方的疏忽大意，而是那根植于魔术师灵魂内的极度自信到自负程度的傲慢在作祟。从第一次见面便能够判断出彼此的魔术实力差距是显而易见的。凛比任何人都更加清楚的知道单纯以魔术对决的话自己很难胜过这名真身不明的魔术师。但凛依旧坚定的相信，只要红衣的男人站在自己的身边，这场战斗便没有输掉的道理。  
Caster转过身来，在她背后的祭坛上，仿佛祭品一般身着雪白的长裙被魔术束缚着全身，口中泄露出痛苦呻吟的正是被夺走的从者Saber。  
自己已经杀掉了言峰绮礼，Caster这样宣言。  
“没有确认尸体的话，说不定还活着哦Caster。绮礼那个家伙可不是那么容易被杀死的。”凛将右手伸入口袋，四枚宝石出现在指间。  
彼此都不再需要任何说明，来到教会前Archer已与凛制订了作战计划。Caster交给凛来拖住，Archer只要杀掉葛木便能够结束战斗，凛如此希望着，也相信着。  
“Caster一定要在这里解决掉，这样才能让Saber再次与卫宫契约。”  
“理想论呢，凛。”一直没有说话的男人这时突然仿佛阻止她一样的开了口，“想要在此消灭她实在是很难，逃走也是她所擅长的技能之一。毕竟这个女人曾经为了逃跑不惜将亲生弟弟撕成碎片呐。”  
顷刻间，前所未有的杀气从Caster的身上散发出来，充斥着整个地下堂。  
“你这家伙，知道我的真身吗？”  
“科尔喀斯国王埃厄忒斯的女儿美狄亚，传说是千古留名的绝世魔女。”  
被揭穿了真身的Caster扬起嘴角：“既然知道了我的真身的话，实力的差距也该心知肚明了吧。只要使用令咒，就算是Saber也只能乖乖成为我的傀儡。你有自信同时与魔女和发挥全部实力的Saber为敌么？”  
“Saber的话，一定可以对抗令咒的。在那之前我就能将你解决掉……”  
少女的反驳听起来更像是在逞强一般。男人向前迈出一步将凛挡在了背后，同时截断了魔术师尚未说出口的话语。  
“Archer，你要干什么……”  
回应少女疑惑的声音的是Caster愉悦的笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈，小姑娘，你还不懂么，你的从者明显是比你更加识时务的男人啊。怎样？Archer，你也认为能够在我控制Saber前击败我么？”  
“不可能的，凛。不再受到Master能力限制的Saber将会恢复到最强从者的实力，到时候或许只有Berserker还能与其抗衡了吧。”  
男人冰冷的声音将Master的自信彻底的否定掉了。Archer刻意隐瞒了自己所掌握的部分真实，尽管并没有提及那个男人的名字，但如果是那名超出圣杯战争法则的从者的话，就算是全盛时期的Saber也能够轻松击败的吧。但是，那个男人的力量是不能够列为考虑范畴的。  
红衣的从者向着Caster的方向迈出了一步。  
“Caster，先前的邀约还奏效么？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——当然，我的魔力来源是什么你也知道的吧。就算是再多几名从者也绰绰有余。但是，曾经拒绝我的你为什么现在又突然接受了呢？”  
男人仿佛对自己的言行满不在乎一样轻佻的摊开手。  
“局势不一样了。现在Assassin和Saber都在你这边，投向最有可能获胜的一方难道不是理所当然的么。”  
男人毫无防备的一步一步远离在几分钟前还称为Master的少女。那钢铁一般的背影一次都不曾回头，自然也无法看到少女因为愤怒而咬紧的下唇与微微颤抖的身体。  
“来吧，用你的Rule Breaker应该能够轻而易举的切断契约吧。凛还有一道令咒，在她使用前动手比较好，免得我身不由己的不得不袭击你。”  
红衣的从者走到Caster的面前，依旧是轻佻的语调，向着魔女张开了双手。  
Caster眯起眼睛审视着在关键时刻倒戈相向的男人。  
“我为什么要相信一个背叛者呢？”  
“相信？你不必相信我。我是为了自己的目的才选择投靠你，只要你不对我造成妨碍，我就没有背叛你的必要。”  
“哦？这么说，这个小姑娘已经是你的阻碍了吗？”  
Caster的目光绕过男人的身体，打量着从刚刚就不发一语，只是用眼神狠狠瞪视着男人的背影的少女。  
“你这么认为的话也无所谓。决定了没有，Caster？”  
随着Rule Breaker刺入男人胸膛的瞬间，少女左臂上圣痕仿佛燃烧般的疼痛起来。能够清晰感觉到连接彼此的魔术回路被毫不留情的斩断。代表着远坂凛Master身份的令咒从她的手背消失掉了。  
不能再呆在这里，一定要逃走不可。少女的脑海中清晰地浮现出这样的想法，绝对不想在这里被杀掉。凛强制让自己冷静下来，谨慎地向后退去。  
距离门至少有六米以上的距离，究竟能否在被抓住前逃走，凛一点把握都没有。  
慢慢的向后挪着步子。  
不行，这样子一定会被抓住。  
不甘心就这样被杀掉。不想死，尤其不想不明不白的死掉。  
少女停下脚步，将视线转移到Caster身上。  
“回答我一个问题Caster。你追求圣杯想要用来实现什么愿望？”  
“实现愿望？”古老的魔女仿佛听到什么有趣的笑话一样的笑起来，“哦——说得也是，你们还不知道圣杯的真相嘛。也难怪会认为圣杯就是单纯的愿望机了。”  
“圣杯的……真相……”  
凛直到这时才意识到这是自己第一次考虑这个问题。仿佛理所当然一样的认为自己被告之的关于圣杯就是强大魔力的集合体，能够实现任何愿望，甚至到达根源的宝具，却从没去追究过圣杯本身的真实性。连到底是否存在这样的东西都不曾询问过就将这种超乎常理的东西的存在当作理所当然一样的接受下来。究其原因，凛从未将实现愿望作为追求圣杯的目的。对她来说，继承父亲的遗志取得圣杯便是自己参加圣杯战争的全部意义。  
“圣杯是真实存在的哟。”仿佛看透了凛的想法一般，Caster悠然的说道，“但那并不是你们理想中的愿望机，而是更加可怕的存在。十年前的圣杯战争造成了怎样的结果你应该是知道的吧，小姑娘。”  
十年前，造成上百人死亡的冬木市大火据说就是圣杯战争的结果。对于这件事，凛从言峰绮礼那里有所耳闻，但并不了解其中究竟发生了些什么事。言峰也只是说自己在那时处在昏迷状态，并不清楚事情的全过程。  
“这家教会的藏书中有些有趣的记录也许你会在临死前有兴趣听听看哦，小姑娘。十年前的圣杯战争的胜者是一个叫做卫宫切嗣的男人，而他的从者就是此次的Saber。获得胜利的那个男人却并没有接受圣杯，反而命令Saber毁掉圣杯。这是为什么呢？因为他看到了圣杯的真实，认为那是不应该降临在人间的东西。所以才想要在那样东西降临之前破坏掉它。但他的做法错了。被Saber毁坏的仅仅是连接大圣杯的钥匙。与他的期望相反的，被破坏的钥匙无法再承载已经将要溢出的物质，于是导致圣杯的内容物倾泻到地上，引起了那场火灾。后面所发生的事你应该都知道了吧。”  
面对Caster所说出的关于圣杯的真相，凛呆然的伫立在原地，不知道该怎样应对才好。  
这就是所谓的能够实现一切愿望的圣杯的真相吗？追求着这样的东西的魔术师们究竟是为了什么才彼此厮杀的呢？凛低头看向自己的双手。就算是早已有了杀死其他魔术师的觉悟，但自己一次都不曾沾染过鲜血的双手是否能够有勇气接受那样的圣杯的真相呢？  
“究竟……圣杯的内容物……到底是什么……”  
面对凛的问题，Caster愉悦的笑着说出了那个禁忌的名字，“Angra Mainyu——作为魔术师一定听说过的吧，世界上所有的恶。好了，小姑娘。故事说完了，你还有什么遗言要说么？”  
凛毫不犹豫的转身向着地下堂的大门疾速飞奔起来，一定要逃走，必须逃走不可。  
葛木宗一郎的身影如同鬼魅般悄无声息的接近了少女的背后。被Caster施以魔术强化的杀人拳只需要一击便可以打碎少女的内脏。死神的镰刀已经逼近了魔术师的咽喉，几秒钟过后名为远坂凛的魔术师便不再存在于这个世界上了。


	8. Chapter 7 最强之盾对最强之枪

Chapter 7 最强之盾对最强之枪

“等等，Caster。”  
男人不带感情的声音化解了猎杀者撕裂少女胸膛的铁拳。葛木宗一郎与凛同时停下脚步回头看向刚刚背叛了主人的从者。  
“现在就要反悔了么，Archer？”  
面对Caster的嘲讽，Archer毫不在意的耸耸肩膀解释道：“怎么会，只不过我归顺你是有附加条件的。”  
“哦？”  
“既然我已经毫无抵抗的向你奉上了自由，那么放了凛，让她安全离开这里。很容易做到吧Caster。凛已经不是Master了，仅仅是一个与圣杯战争无关的魔术师而已。放过她对你也没有任何损失不是么？”  
Caster讽刺的扬起嘴角，口中吐出揶揄的句子，“真想不到，和你的言行相比，你本人要仁慈得多呢。”  
“就算是我，在刚刚背叛主人之后就亲眼见到她被杀也会感到良心不安的。”  
“真会说呢。明明是个背叛者却在本人面前说得这么冠冕堂皇。算了，既然你这样说，放了她也没有什么所谓。听到了吧，小姑娘。就如同这个男人所说的一样，你可以走了。只要以后不来阻碍我的话，我是不会把你放在眼里的。”  
刺耳的词句传入凛的耳中，高高在上的魔女恶意的嘲讽让凛紧紧攥住了双拳，指甲扣进手心中。少女狠狠的咬住了嘴唇，告诫自己此刻一定要忍耐，因为一时的冲动而去送死是毫无意义的行为。最后看了红衣的男人一眼，男人已然当她不存在般的转过身去，留给她的只有拒绝的背影。  
毅然转身，远坂凛迈着坚定的步子离开了教会地下堂。  
*******  
虽然不认为现实会百分之百按照自己的计划进行，但Archer只能在计划的基础上尽量让事态朝着自己期望的方向发展下去。计划的开始便是Saber被Caster夺走。正是Caster的宝具的特殊能力构筑了Archer整个计划的基础。只要自己依然是凛的从者一天，就一天无法杀掉卫宫士郎，英灵Emiya对抗抑止力回到过去将变得毫无意义。所以与凛的契约关系必须被切断。同时Archer相信凛绝不会因为这样的原因退出圣杯战争，同样的，卫宫士郎也不会。为了夺回自己的从者，他们一定会再次向Caster发动进攻。原本并没有将Caster说出圣杯的真相考虑在内，但这突然的变数恰恰为远坂凛一定会回到言峰教会挑战Caster增加了重要的筹码。以Caster身为魔术师的实力而言看透圣杯的本质并不是那么困难的一件事，想必在阅读存放在言峰教会的文件之前那位古老的魔女已经对于圣杯的本质抱有怀疑。那些记录不过是肯定了她的猜测而已。这样一来凛无论如何也不会对“世界上所有的恶”的降临坐视不管。远坂凛就是这样的人，Archer比任何人都清楚这一点。但以区区一个魔术师去对抗从者还是太勉强了，凛所需要的是强有力的战友。Archer自己所需要做的事仅仅是在恰当的时机将Caster一刀毙命，解放被魔女囚禁的Saber，然后抹杀卫宫士郎以及自己的存在。这之后的事相信凛与Saber能够找到最好的解决方法，以她们二人的能力完全能够阻止“世界上所有的恶”的降临。如果真的能够按照自己计划的一步一步完美的进行下去的话就好了，Archer知道自己所抱有的是极度不切实际的希望。  
目前最迫切目标是能够尽量延长Caster完全控制Saber所需要的时间。只要在这个时间段内凛与卫宫士郎来袭便存在着一线生机。否则完全沦为Caster傀儡的Saber会毫不犹豫的将两名魔术师斩杀。这样的话即使成功的促成了卫宫士郎的死亡也无法阻止Angra Mainyu的降临。走向毁灭的世界并不是Archer所希望的。尽可能达成阻止黑暗降临的条件，那是这名背叛了主人的从者所能够想到的唯一的补偿方法。  
*******  
蓝衣的身影在通往教会的斜坡下站住脚。仿佛在憎恨着地面一样的狠狠跺下脚，隐去了身影。  
*******  
如同Archer预料的一样，凛与卫宫士郎果然在转天傍晚再次来到了言峰教会。红衣的从者被Caster命令守卫通往教会的大路。尽管没有表现在脸上，但Lancer的出现让Archer有种被将了一军的感觉，同时又默默的松了一口气。一直在纠结的难以解决的问题这下子找到了处理方法。事实上从制定计划开始，Archer便一直在为如何让凛与卫宫士郎能够与Caster交手来分散她的注意力而又避免让自己成为Caster令咒下的傀儡的难题而绞尽脑汁。既然Lancer意在限制自己的行动，为两名魔术师确保抵达Caster面前的通路，何不更好的利用这个条件达成自己的目的。  
“真是薄情啊，才刚刚失去我就和别的从者订立了契约吗，凛？”  
轻佻的语气成功激怒了在场的另外两名男性，只有凛一个人虽然在听到红衣从者的话的一瞬间脸上闪过了痛苦的神色，旋即便控制住自己的情绪，劝阻了要冲向Archer的士郎。  
蓝衣从者的眼中流露出轻蔑的神色。  
“哼，虽说之前就有让人觉得不爽的时候，但是现在你这连主人都背叛的混蛋已经从内部都开始腐烂了么。”  
“超乎想象的健忘啊Lancer，没记错的话几天前你可是好好的爽过一次了。叛徒就让你这么火大么。对于这件事我也没什么好解释的。英灵的荣耀这种东西我从来都没有在意过。不管是你也好，Saber也好，每一个英灵都是这个样子。明明都已经是死者的身份，还要守护荣耀这种无谓的东西才是不能理解的。”  
“那么之前你的行为是为了侮辱我吗？”  
Archer耸了下肩膀，不置可否的口吻。  
“随你怎么认为。”  
“哼，这样也好，省去了废话的时间。”  
空气中的温度因为从对峙的两名从者身上散发出的杀气而骤然降低，这是圣杯战争刚刚开始时那个夜晚的战斗的延续。  
两名魔术师绕过将彼此视为劲敌的从者身旁，向着Caster所在的言峰教会奔去。  
“如果只是我自己的问题的话，老子会让你那张嘴里吐出实话来，不管用什么手段。不过因为大小姐的关系，咱们的问题可以先放到后面。但是我会痛揍你一顿，让你跪在大小姐面前哭着向她道歉。”  
面对Lancer的宣言，Archer只是笑了笑，没有任何回答。  
之前数次交手的结果让Archer清楚的知道Lancer是自己必须拼尽全力去迎击的对手。能够将一柄赤红的长枪挥舞得如此行云流水的英灵屈指可数，爱尔兰的光之子便是其中最为耀眼的之一。  
与Archer的双刀相比，Lancer的枪明显具备攻击范围上的优势。虽说通常情况下，攻击范围大的武器往往会有出手与收招慢的弱点，但这样的弱点也已被Lancer那疾风般的速度所弥补。  
宛如暴雨般密不透风的攻击朝着Archer身上的致命点袭来，被Archer以双刀一一化解。  
枪刀交叉，火花随着刺耳的响声迸射开来。  
即使是以防守见长的Archer也已被赤红色的长枪逼得只有招架之力。  
今晚的Lancer明显与第一次交手时不同。初战时Archer还能够以过人的眼力跟上Lancer的枪尖，但此刻仅能够凭借经验勉强避开致命的攻击。  
Archer的呼吸急促起来，额头上开始微微渗出冷汗。  
接下来的战斗便是速度与经验的较量。  
所谓心眼，是由无数场战斗积累起来的近似于本能一样的看透敌人攻击并予以破解的能力。那是建立在红衣的从者所走过的无数战场与堆积如山的尸骸之上的，唯一的特别的技能。  
正是凭借这种技能，Archer才能够与毫无保留的投入战斗将实力发挥得淋漓尽致的Lancer战成平手。  
本来，Archer不可能在近身战中胜过以近身战见长的Lancer。属于Archer的战场应该是远距离的狙击战，但红衣的从者却选择了明显有利于对方的白刃战，甚至并未明显落于下风。  
弥漫在两名从者间凄厉的杀气已然随着战斗的升温而消散。浮现在两个人脸上的是同样战鬼一样愉悦的笑容。  
赤红色的枪尖直指Archer的心脏。在千分之一秒间，红衣的从者侧身闪过。与此同时，手中的干将顺势直取对方面门。Lancer一面偏头闪过足以刺入头盖骨的一刀，一面将手中刺空的长枪朝着对方的侧腹横扫过去。Archer知道一旦被击中便不只是断几根肋骨这么简单的事，以另一只手的莫邪挡住对方的枪，然后将干将朝着对方的咽喉抛出。虽然躲过了直飞向自己脖颈的一击，但Lancer还是不得不收回长枪用来弹开飞转回来的白色短刀。Archer趁机倒退了几步，拉开彼此间的距离。  
两名从者握紧了手中的武器对峙着，等待下一轮进攻的开始。  
“喂，Archer。以你的实力只要和大小姐联手的话不应该会败给Caster，根本没有必要投靠那个魔女。”  
Lancer的话让Archer嘲弄的扬起嘴角。红衣的从者没有丝毫悔意的直视向对方的双眼。  
“还以为你要说什么呢，原来是这件事吗。我只是选择了胜率比较高的一方罢了。”  
“特意问你这种问题让我都觉得自己蠢了。虽说你确实是有两下子，但像你这种墙头草一样的人，连你手中的刀都会为跟了这样的主人而流泪。”  
仿佛在看一场闹剧般的，Archer愉快的笑起来。  
“很不巧，你所谓的荣耀对我来说是不存在的。名声这种东西是只对后世的人有意义的存在。自古以来成王败寇，失败者只会被胜利者所践踏。不管胜利者曾经干过些什么，都会被英雄这个名号洗刷得一尘不染。这种多余的自尊心，乘•早•喂•狗•吧！”  
瞬间，Archer感到环绕在二人中间稍微放松下来的空气重新凝结了起来。前所未有的杀意从Lancer的长枪中释放出来。连呼吸都在这样的杀意下变得困难。  
“你刚才说了‘狗’是吧，Archer。”  
说错话了么。Archer虽然意识到这一点，但接下来的句子仿佛是不由自主的脱口而出一样。  
“就事论事罢了，库夫林。英雄的荣耀这种东西，最好趁早丢掉。”  
大约是真的激怒了这位爱尔兰的光之子吧，虽然这么想着，却完全没有反省的意思。那是发自红衣从者内心的，最真实的想法。被说成阴暗也好，负面也罢，比起被曾经的理想所背叛，认为只有完全的，彻底的，毫无遗漏的将自己，名为Emiya的英灵，名为卫宫士郎的男人从这个世界上抹消之外再也没有任何存在意义这件事，他人的评价比地上的一粒灰尘都要微不足道。  
Lancer丢下一句饱含杀意的“有种！看着吧，我马上让你消失”便向后退出了百米开外。  
弥漫在空气中的杀气凄厉到将五感冻结的程度。Archer清楚的知道，这是Gáe Bolg发动的前兆。无法躲避，无法格挡的因果逆转的必中之枪。  
连对方挑衅的话都无暇回应，Archer撤掉了手中的双刀，准备全力应战。  
Lancer如同一道闪电般开始了助跑，苍蓝色的身影背后仿佛能够看到残像一般。一口气越过五十米的从者腾空跃起，手中的死亡之枪高高的举过头顶。  
“Gáe Bolg（突穿，死翔之枪）！”  
伴随着真名的呼唤，赤红色的魔枪如同夺命的流矢一般朝着Archer疾坠而下。  
或许自己做过的事的确死不足惜，但，现在还不是把这条命交出去的时候。  
“I am the bone of my sword。”  
就在那疾驶的死亡之枪即将穿透Archer的胸膛的瞬间——  
“LO AIAS！”  
巨型的花瓣所组成的盾牌在红衣从者的手中出现。  
这是枪与盾之间的对决。最强之枪能否穿透特洛伊传说中的最强之盾。  
花瓣一片一片的在枪尖下凋零。巨大的魔力彼此间摩擦碰撞着，在Archer的周围卷起高温的风暴。接下魔枪的花瓣在顷刻间消逝了六片。还差一片红衣的从者就将被死亡之枪贯穿。  
绝对不能死在这里。  
Archer将剩余的全部魔力倾注到最后一片花瓣中。伴随着炸裂的轰然巨响，令人目眩的光芒将红衣的从者笼罩其中。  
“……”  
Lancer无言的凝视着废了一条手臂，半跪在地上的男人。  
Archer抬起头，脸上是自嘲的笑容。  
“不愧是爱尔兰的光之子，连AIAS都能穿透的魔枪还是第一次见到。”  
那是红衣的从者发自内心的赞赏。  
“你这家伙，到底是什么人？”或许还是好奇心占了上风吧，Lancer放下自己必杀的宝具被挡下的恼火向男人问道。  
“如你所见，只不过是一介弓兵罢了。”  
“你在耍老子吗，哪门子的弓兵会拥有这种防御用的宝具。”  
“必要的时候还是会用的。但是真糟糕啊，魔力所剩无几，右手已经废掉了，AIAS也被完全破坏。我所拥有的最强防御已经没有了。”  
明明是非常严重的事态，却是漫不经心的口吻。  
Lancer沉默的看着到了这个时候还是一副游刃有余的样子的从者。  
“你也注意到了吧，Lancer。Caster那边状况似乎相当棘手，连对这边的监视都顾不上了。”  
“……原来如此。本来还认为是那样，不过，你小子一开始打的就是这算盘。”  
“我有说过，这只不过是提高胜率的最佳手段。”  
“不惜欺骗所有人也要获胜，Archer你希望借助圣杯达成的愿望究竟是什么？”  
“圣杯吗……想要知道的话就跟过来好了，条件是不要多管闲事。”  
用尚算完好的那只手臂扶在腿上撑起身体正要直起身，红衣的从者再一次倒了下去。原因就算是Lancer不必开口询问也能从教会内喷涌而出的魔力漩涡中猜出个大概。  
蓝衣的枪兵脑海中第一个浮现出的答案是听命于年幼少女的Berserker，但那仿佛横扫万物一般势不可挡的魔力又绝非是那巨人所拥有的。Assassin无法离开柳洞寺，而且那名从者也不具备如此耀眼的魔力。莫非是Saber吗……  
“比预想的还要早插手了啊，那个混蛋。”  
枪兵疑惑的神情让Archer扯起嘴角苦笑了一声。  
“人算不如天算呐，说出来你大概也不会相信，自己亲眼去看看就知道了。”  
枪兵皱起眉，看着红衣的从者缓缓直起身，朝着教会走去的背影。  
身体比头脑先做出了反应，Lancer快走两步拽住弓兵的手臂。  
“就凭你这已经见底的魔力还能干什么？”  
“别小看弓兵的单独行动能力啊，别看我这样，就算是没有Master也还是能撑个一两天的。”  
“那也要在你魔力充足的前提下。”  
边说着边抬起腿在对方的小腿上磕了一下，如同预料中的一样，魔力所剩无几的从者单膝跪地，勉强靠着手臂支撑才没有整个人趴下去。  
“你要干什么！”  
“别紧张别紧张，真要干掉你的话老子不会等到现在才动手。要是让你在见到那位大小姐之前就挂了的话她可是会哭的，好女人的眼泪我可不想看到啊。”  
扳起Archer的下颌，彼此对视的双眼中已经将枪兵将要做的事表达得一清二楚。  
“喂，认真的吗你，在这里？”  
“嗯……还是说你更喜欢旁边的花圃？”  
“不，你重点完全错了！以Saber的魔力支撑不了多久，唔……”  
尚未说完的话被蓝衣的从者用嘴堵在了喉咙中，舔吻着他的嘴唇的舌头饱含着完全不容抵抗的侵占态度。失去魔力支撑的肩膀完全无力抵抗枪兵的力量，只能以躺在石板地上的姿态迎上对方的吻。  
理智的一半在抗拒着此时此刻进行这种行为，另一半在说服他仅够维持几个小时现世的魔力的确急需补充这个事实。Lancer的判断是正确的，以弓兵的魔力残量就算是依靠其职阶特有的能力也无法扛到日出时分，而接下来将要迎战的对手更加让Archer无法在保留魔力的情况下出手。  
迟疑中的双唇放松了对于侵入者的阻拦，下一秒便被战士的气息彻底覆盖。  
比起之前更加炽烈的吻，刚刚结束战斗的身体尚未进入放松的阶段，绷紧的肌肤像是得了热病一样敏感。圣骸布完全无法阻隔从对方触摸自己身体的手掌上传递过来的热度，而被那灼热抚摸过的肌肤仿佛被点燃了一样。  
侵入唇齿间的舌头肆无忌惮的宣示自己的所有权，勾住他的舌尖纠缠到快要窒息的程度。津液沿着嘴角淌落。英灵的身体像是将对方的魔力作为养分一样贪婪的吸取，几乎能够清楚的感觉到已经几近空壳般的躯体正在以超乎想象的速度被魔力填满。  
放开他的嘴唇，枪兵撑起身体，汗湿的额头抵上他的，紧闭的双眼显示出过量流失魔力后短暂的眩晕状态。  
“抱歉，让我休息下再继续。”  
“如果在这时捅你一刀会怎么样？”  
“老子做鬼也不会放过你。”  
“从客观上来说英灵和鬼魂的差别不算太大。”  
“闭上嘴，不然一会干到你说不出话来。”  
“只要时间允许恐怕说不出话的是你。”  
以不容置疑的力道推了推枪兵的肩膀，Archer坐起身。魔力消耗量低未必不是一件坏事，尤其是在魔力不足的情况下。  
“差不多了。”  
“三成足够么？”  
“暂时够用，而且那边也不能再拖下去了。”  
眯起眼将视线转向教会的方向，在那笼罩了整个尖顶的魔力中隐约可以辨认出娇小的骑士王挣扎的痕迹。皱起眉，Archer不由得猜测是不是凛出了什么意外。就算是卫宫士郎不知道该如何与无主的从者重新订立契约，凛也应该清楚该怎么办。但现在正在与那名脱离圣杯战争规则的从者对抗的骑士王身上所散发出的魔力只能用苟延残喘来形容。再这样下去不出一个小时圣杯内就会再多纳入一名从者的灵魂。如果加上突然插手的那名从者的因素的话，也许会将这个时间进一步缩短。  
已经没有能够将魔力补充到万无一失的状态的余裕了。  
“看来那边的状况可不怎么好啊。”  
站起身来的枪兵得出了和他一样的结论。  
没再多说一句话，两名从者向着教会疾驰而去。


	9. Chapter 8 第八名从者

Chapter 8 第八名从者

教会的大门随着从者的手指朝内侧颓丧的倒了下去，飞扬起来的尘土显示出刚刚魔力的爆发所造成的破坏力。通往地下堂的门已经不见了踪影，地板上足以并排通过四五个人的大洞彰显出始作俑者丝毫不吝惜魔力的作风。放弃了从楼梯进入地下堂的想法，两名从者沿着闯入者开出的路径隐去身形来到正随着魔力的一次次冲击摇摇欲坠的地下堂。  
与闯入者交战的正是在Caster烟消云散后获得自由的Saber。说是交战，事实上一眼就可以看出，不过是骑士王在单方面的承受对方的攻击却又无法躲避的状态。在娇小的骑士背后，单手持刀的少年的怀中抱着失去意识的少女魔术师。而在距离他们数米距离的地板上躺着葛木被鲜红浸透了西装上衣的尸体。  
狠狠的咬紧牙关，Archer正要召唤出双刀，身边的蓝衣骑士丢下一句“那三个家伙就交给你了”便朝着未知的从者冲了过去。  
对于Lancer来说，面对那个家伙应该毫无胜算吧。头脑中掠过这个想法的时候Archer已经扶住了因为力尽而倒下去的娇小骑士王。  
“Archer！你怎么会……”  
面对少年的疑惑，红衣的从者讽刺的扬起嘴角。  
“连治疗魔术都不会，只能让凛躺在那而无计可施吗？可悲的家伙。”  
“你这个背叛者现在突然倒戈回来还不是因为Caster已经消失了吗！”  
“真是愚蠢得无可救药，早知应该再多旁观一会让你被吉尔伽美什杀掉才对。”  
“你说什么！”  
“耳朵不好使的话干脆切掉怎么样？明明什么也做不了却还抱着不放手是想等着凛自己醒过来还是希望她再也不会醒呢？”  
少年瞪起双眼，比起自己被贬低更加不能理解的是从者的出尔反尔。  
“会交给你才奇怪吧，明明刚刚才对远坂说了那种话。”  
“相不相信随你，反正凛也暂时不会醒过来就是了。”  
少年与从者互相瞪视着，无论哪一方都无法让步。如果不是有人介入的话，彼此敌视的两个人还会继续僵持下去也说不一定。Saber用剑撑住身体离开Archer支撑住自己的手臂。为了不再过多消耗所剩无几的魔力，解除掉武装的骑士王俯身查看了少女的伤势。  
“还好只是被葛木撞到墙上失去意识，没有出血和骨折的迹象，应该过一会就会醒过来了。”  
站起身转向Archer的少女尽管除去了武装却依然维持着骑士王的威严，被Caster强迫换上的雪色长裙也无法令那份庄严有丝毫折损。  
“你是为了救凛才回来的吧Archer。”  
“是啊，让她死掉的话这边可是会有些麻烦呐。”  
摊了下手，红衣的从者越过骑士的身影看向依然昏睡不醒的少女。  
“不过既然没事就不要紧，接下来只要解决掉另一个麻烦就大功告成了。”  
“如果是你和Lancer联手的话应该可以……”  
骑士的话生生被自从者手中飞出，掷向背后的少年的短刀斩断。  
当的一声，被攻击的魔术师手中的短刀应声折断。少年连忙俯下身用身体挡住了怀中的少女魔术师的身体。尽管绝大部分碎片落在地上，但依然有几片断刃刺进了少年的肩膀，划破脸颊。  
“你这家伙还是想要杀掉我吧！”  
“……”  
少年得不到回答，从者钢色的眼瞳中已经升起了绝决的杀意。  
“等等，Archer！我不知道你为什么会对士郎有这么强烈的敌意但是……”  
完全无视掉持剑相对的骑士王虚弱的抵抗，轻轻挥动手臂便将连武装都无力构成的从者击退。  
也许是最好的时机也说不一定，红衣从者的头脑完全被对少年的（自己的）杀意所占据。

“哦~那边可是变得有趣起来了，与其对着本王犬吠还不如放下武器观战更有趣些，库夫林。”  
“啧，那个笨蛋！”  
枪兵用余光瞟见了战场的另一端发生的异状，虚晃一枪试图从与流矢缠斗中脱身。  
“本王说了让你放下武器观战，可没有让你去参战，杂种。天之锁。”  
数条锁链由未知的空间显现，如同有生命的蛇一般缠绕上枪兵的柔韧的肢体。无论如何拼尽气力挣扎，紧贴在皮肉上的锁链不但没有丝毫松脱的迹象反而越绞越紧。  
“混蛋，你这家伙到底用了什么奇怪的宝具？”  
“区区一介杂种不配知晓吾友之名。”  
金色的从者轻蔑的将视线从被束缚的枪兵身上转向战场的另一侧。

那份憎恨是不正常的，倒在地上无力起身的骑士王可以确信。那不是作为一名从者对于敌方魔术师才有的恨意，是在那之上的属于别的什么东西。  
“还要站在那里吗？接下来我可不敢保证不会伤到凛。还是说你想要用她当做挡箭牌？”  
与刚刚投出去短刀别无二致的利刃再次出现在从者的手中。  
魔术师轻轻放下怀中的少女。少年别无选择，唯有应战一途。手中折断的短刀不但无法攻击，连保护自己都做不到。需要更适合的，称手的武器。刀也好，剑也好，必须要足够坚硬，足以抵挡从者的进攻才行。  
魔力在体内奔腾，那个家伙手中的双刀就是最好的范例。只要能够完美解构的话就能够创造出近似的，与之相差无几的武器。  
“只会傻站在那里的话被轻易杀掉也应该毫无怨言了吧。”  
人类的双眼连英灵的影子都无法追踪，意识到疼痛的时候才在视野中倒映出从者的身影。肩膀上传来被撕裂的疼痛感。开什么玩笑，怎么能在这里被杀掉。好不容易救出了Saber，才刚要重新开始。  
重新开始，什么？  
圣杯战争本身就与卫宫士郎无关，明明只是个半吊子的魔术师而已。被圣杯选中不过是凑巧的，凑数的，为了满足七名魔术师七名从者这个定数才勉强将圣痕刻印在一个连保护自己都做不到的（半吊子的）魔术师身上。  
就算是半吊子的又如何，只是不想看着那个持剑的少女一个人战斗，一个人受伤，一个人与六对主从厮杀。就算是英灵，也终究是个娇小的女孩子。无法忍受自己龟缩在那个用瘦小的肩膀扛起整个不列颠的少女背后。在少年的认知中，像那样的少女应该被爱护，而不是被推向血肉横飞的战场。  
“住手！Archer！”  
少女的虚弱的声音无法传递到从者的耳中。或者说，就算是传递到了也不会有任何意义。挣扎着撑起身体，双腿的力量已经被削弱到连站立都做不到。可是不站起来的话发过誓保护的少年就会被杀。骑士无法容忍这样的事在眼前成为现实。扣住墙壁的指端因为用力而呈现出青白色，一定要站起来，必须站起来不可。光是靠在墙上稳住颤抖的身体便已经耗费了全部的力气，连握着剑的手都在发抖。  
“住手！绝不能让你杀掉士郎！”

“真不愧是将会成为本王之妻的女人，宁可死也不愿像蝼蚁一样匍匐在地。十年不见，这份愚蠢，这份坚韧却丝毫不曾改变。只可惜是为了那样微不足道的杂种，让人不由得有一点点扫兴。”  
旁观的从者丝毫不去掩饰眼神中流露出的淫靡意味，即便是赞美的言辞却也被那语气间的淫邪所遮盖。  
“开什么玩笑，十年？你是从上次圣杯战争就留下来的从者？言峰那家伙可完全没提过还有这种事。”  
被锁链禁锢的英灵的疑问让金色的从者嗤笑起来。  
“那是当然。言峰没有理由告诉你本王的存在。或者应该说，本王的存在愚民们不但察觉不到竟然还要等到本王现身才有所警醒，人类对于这个世界的侵蚀不但对他们自己，对英灵也产生了影响。这种百害无一利的杂种还是尽早除掉的好。”  
“啊？你这家伙真的是英灵吗？”  
“竟然敢质疑本王的身份吗杂种！”  
“会说出那种话的家伙怎么看都不是英灵，而是恶灵才对。”  
以王者自称的从者背后浮现出魔力扭曲的空间，数把利刃自空间中展露出形体。顷刻间，三支华美的匕首深深插进连闪躲都做不到的英灵左臂中。  
“看好你的舌头，野狗。如果不是你还有活下去的价值，本王可以轻而易举的让你去圣杯里和Caster作伴。”  
“嘶……混蛋，那可真是多谢了。”

骑士倾尽全力的吼声让红衣的从者稍稍侧了下脸，旋即又将视线转回受伤的少年身上。  
“劝你还是老实等凛醒来为好Saber，为了救这个已经不是你的Master的家伙而耗尽魔力没有任何意义。”  
冷淡的语气，Archer一面说着一面挥刀将少年袭向自己的短刀砍成两段。无意义的挣扎，无意义的模仿，少年的存在对于从者来说即是无法被原谅的，最大的恶。  
单方面的凌虐绝对无法用战斗来形容。手中连武器都没有的少年狼狈的躲闪着几乎难以用肉眼辨识的刀刃。一次次划破血肉的刀锋仿佛在嘲笑他的无用一般，没有一次刺入足以威胁生命的要害部位。比起之前任何一次都更加接近死亡的恐惧感逼迫着魔术师一次又一次的燃烧自己的魔术回路投影出武器来代替被轻易斩断的道具。过度的消耗让他觉得连脑浆都要沸腾起来。即便如此也依旧不想放弃，圣杯战争尚未结束，甚至连那名突然攻击Caster并将其主从置于死地的从者是谁都完全不了解便被杀掉也未免太可悲了。正是这样的想法促使着少年不停地摧残自己的肉体来制造新的武器。如果再这样持续下去的话早晚会崩溃的吧。连少年自己都不知道还能够抵抗多久。  
无法获胜，简直是理所当然的吧。  
魔术师（半吊子的）与从者间的差距是无法跨越的。更何况少年的一招一式，甚至是武器都是对从者的模仿。完全没有自己的战术，仅仅是纯粹的，无意义的拷贝。  
复制品是无法胜过原典的。  
“……发生了……什么……Caster…………卫宫……为什么Archer……”  
逐渐清醒过来的少女面前是正在厮杀（单方面屠杀）的二人。不解与恼火让凛的声音比平日更提高了一个八度。  
“住手Archer！你在干什么！”  
“如你所见，凛。当然是杀掉这个不应该存在的男人。”  
平淡的回答着，男人手里的刀并没有停下。  
“现在不是做这种事的时候！快住手！”  
面对少女的呵斥，从者仅仅是从鼻腔中发出不屑的笑声。  
“Caster已死，我们之间的契约也已经被切断，忘记了吗凛，你已经不是我的Master，没有束缚我的权利与能力了。乖乖呆在那，等杀掉这小子我会帮你治疗伤口。”  
少年最后的获救希望被男人毫不留情的否决掉了。  
再也无法抵抗了，体力与魔力都已经达到了极限。  
下一次挥刀也许就会被贯穿胸膛。  
“……告！汝之身在我之下，我之命运在汝剑上。若遵从圣杯之呼唤，此意志，此义理——”  
突然间，少女的声音在幽暗的地下堂中回荡起来，澎湃的魔力以少女为中心向着四周旋转着奔腾。  
“——则回应我！从此我之命运，寄托于汝剑之中——！”  
红衣从者的动作略微迟滞了一瞬，像是在思考传入耳中的声音代表着何种意味一样。  
“以Saber之名起誓——！汝为吾主，凛！”  
耀眼的光辉笼罩在骑士王的身上，像是要吞没一切的魔力漩涡摇荡着整个地下堂。这才是位列Saber职阶的从者的真正姿态。原本就应该是如此的。最强的魔术师配上最强的从者，屹立于七对主从之巅。重新获得了魔力的从者毫不犹豫的召唤出圣剑，冲入少年与弓兵之间。  
“退下吧Archer，我不想杀你。”  
“就算是骑士王，说出这种话也太自负了吧。”  
“就凭你现在的魔力残量胜不了我的Archer。”  
“不得不承认你的确是从者中最强的，但不代表所有对手都要与你一对一比试。圣杯战争可以不择手段，只要结果达到了自己的希望，任何事都是被允许的。”  
骑士半惊讶半恼怒的瞪视着嗤笑的从者，将手中的剑指向对方的胸膛。  
“说出这种话的你一点身为骑士的荣誉感都没有吗！”  
“还是这种话吗，和Lancer一样，你们都太注重荣誉这种东西了。被这种虚无的东西捆住手脚结果什么都做不到，不管是想要拯救的人也好，想要挽回的事物也罢。荣誉感是属于童话中的骑士们的，如果有可能的话，我也希望这种东西能够存在于现实中。只不过，剑栏的悲剧不正是你想要挽回的吗？骑士王。”  
痛苦的表情浮现在少女的脸上，找不到反驳的话语，从者所说的每一句话都是无法辩驳的事实。  
“但是，Archer……”  
“还在执着着吗，Saber。既然你的体力已经恢复，让我再用这种戏耍小孩一样的战斗方式来应战就太失礼了。到了这个时候让你们见识一下也无妨。”  
弓兵的话让骑士立刻握紧了圣剑准备迎战。  
“I am the bone of my sword。Steel is my body, and fire is my blood。”  
随着咒文的咏唱，十数支流矢向着骑士与少年袭来。对于最强的从者来说，这不过是毫无威胁力的戏法而已。挥动圣剑，流矢应声而落。  
“这就是你的战……凛！”  
倾泻的流矢不过是吸引骑士注意力的障眼法而已，从者真正的目标是刚刚与Saber缔结契约的少女。  
“你要对凛做什么！”  
“你要对远坂做什么！”  
几乎是同时，少年与骑士吼出声来。  
Archer耸耸肩膀，将被打昏的少女抱在手臂中。  
“我也不想这么做，凛和你订立契约原本就在我的计划中，但时机上出现了些问题。不用担心，我不会伤害凛，暂时。”  
“你想要干什么？”  
回答少年的是从者的背影。  
“郊外的爱茵兹贝伦城，虽然已经是一片废墟了但应该还能当做最后的战场。明天傍晚之前如果你没出现的话我便不敢保证凛的安全了，卫宫士郎。”  
正要上前一步的骑士被再一轮倾倒的剑雨挡在原地，流矢过后，红衣的从者早已不见踪影。

“真是愉快，想不到这群无聊的杂种也能演出如此有趣的戏码来。”  
“不管你是哪里的王，你的臣民一定过得很凄惨吧。”  
金色的从者将视线收回，转过身面对依旧被绑住动弹不得的枪兵。  
“应该感谢你的Master，库夫林，如果不是他的话你早就被本王像踩死蝼蚁一样碾碎了。”  
“哦，是吗，那你放开我，老子去好好谢谢他。”  
“哼，真不知道你这样的杂种到底还有什么留存下去的价值。言峰越来越喜欢做些无聊的事了。不过，也好，最后的景色多一个人欣赏也未必不是坏事。”  
随着尾音，不知来自何处的从者隐去身形，连同束缚着枪兵的锁链一起消失在空气中。


	10. Chapter 9 少女，神父与从者

Chapter 9 少女，神父与从者

凛慢慢睁开双眼。刚刚从昏迷中醒来，双眼的视线还无法聚焦。莫名的头痛加上难以言喻的焦躁感侵袭着凛的神经。  
“醒来了吗？凛。”男人的声音响起。  
凛抬起头，红衣从者的身影落入了视线中。想要移动身体才意识到自己被反剪着双手绑在椅子上。  
“Archer，这是怎么回事？”  
“为了防止你逃走而不得不采取的措施。虽然会不太舒服，但应该过不了多久Saber就会来救你了吧。不用担心，我只是需要借助你引来卫宫士郎而已。”  
男人语气中的冷酷与杀意让寒意从少女的脚底蔓延到心脏。这是第一次男人在少女面前表现出杀人者的模样。原本不应该如此的，至少这个人曾经并不是如此残酷的模样。是那梦中的剑丘将他改变的吗？少女无从得知。唯一能够肯定的是男人的真身以及一直以来将之隐瞒的理由。  
“卫宫不就是你自己么，为什么那么憎恨他，憎恨到要杀掉他的地步？”  
面对少女的不解，Archer嗤笑出声：”为什么？我说过了吧凛。英灵Emiya只是后悔了而已。对于那些死在自己手中的人，对于自己所做的一切，对于自身的存在。”

“真是意外啊远坂，想不到你也会露出这种表情。”  
海草一样头发的少年靠在门框上，脸上挂着歪斜的笑容看着被绑在椅子上的凛。  
“慎二！你这家伙不是已经……”  
“退出圣杯战争了？真是遗憾呐远坂，”间桐慎二得意的走近了两步，之前在教会见过的金发男人从他的背后走了出来，“介绍一下我的新从者——吉尔伽美什。”  
终于还是出现了，Archer不动声色的看着带着饶有兴味的表情注视着两名魔术师的对峙的第八名从者。  
凛的脸上浮现出难以置信的表情。这简直是必然的。父亲——远坂时臣所留下的关于圣杯战争的记录中并没有提到可以超越规则而存在的从者这种事，但亲眼所见又容不得凛去否认。不管理由为何，间桐慎二获得了新的从者，再次加入圣杯战争是不容争辩的事实。  
“看得出来吧远坂，我的从者有多么强，凭你的Archer还是什么其他从者都绝对胜不过他。老实认输的话我会考虑饶你一命，也许还会好好疼爱你哟。”  
脸上挂着淫邪的笑容，慎二一步一步朝着被绑在椅子上的少女接近。凛愤怒的瞪视着明显不怀好意的少年，嘴里连珠炮一般吐出轻蔑的句子。  
“区区一个连魔术回路都没有的失败者也敢厚着脸皮回到圣杯战争中吗？Rider死掉的时候抱着头缩在墙角的家伙现在却一副趾高气昂的样子不要笑死人了。你这种家伙只配作他人的傀儡而已，大概是别人可怜你才把从者交给你吧，其实你连令咒都没有，更不要提驱使从者这种事了。现在站在这里的你就像是跳梁小丑一样，只有你自己看不出来其实连你的从者都在取笑你吧。”  
慎二的脸因为恼火和羞耻而扭曲了，不假思索就大步朝着凛走去的少年险些一头撞在突然挡在凛身前的红衣骑士的身上。  
“让开！你这家伙现在就想被我的从者干掉吗！”  
“就算是允许你站在这里也不代表我能够让你恣意妄为。既然答应了卫宫士郎在他到来之前不会伤害凛，自然没有让你接近她的理由。”  
钢铁般的身躯没有丝毫退让的意图。少年后退了一步，脸因为愤怒而涨得通红，颤抖的手指指着Archer，近乎歇斯底里般的吼叫着。  
“你，你会后悔的！杀了他！吉尔伽美什！让这家伙知道谁才是最强的！”  
金发的从者并没有如魔术师所愿般的出手，仅仅是站在一边，脸上挂着看好戏般的鄙夷笑容。  
“没有听到我的话吗！吉尔伽美什！别忘了你可是我的从者！”  
少年的咆哮无力的敲打在废墟的墙壁上，在场的两名从者与少女魔术师甚至并没有将他的话当成丝毫威胁。越来越绷紧的空气绝非是因为他的言语而造成。尽管是在笑着，吉尔伽美什看向Archer的眼神中已经流露出轻蔑的杀意。  
从者敏锐的听力捕捉到了从已经毁坏的城门处传来的细微声音。  
男人抬起头，看向门的方向：“哼，来了么。就这样吧凛，我们应该不会再见面了。”  
“Archer！”  
凛的喊声没能使英灵回头，男人那钢铁一般的背影消失在门外。  
“Faker。”  
吉尔伽美什的声音传入Archer的耳中。饱含了厌恶与轻蔑，毫不掩饰的恶意随着言语传递给了红衣的从者。没有丝毫停顿的，Archer迈开脚步朝着通往一楼的阶梯走去。比起这份恶意，涌动在胸口内的沉重杀意像是将五感都屏蔽了一般，脑海中仅存的只有即将达成目的前的压抑感，一如每一次作为守护者被召唤时的状态。脑浆像是在沸腾一样，什么都无法思考，充斥在那粘稠的乳白色液体中的感情因为太过强烈而化为一片空白。  
终于能够将自己的一生画上永恒的终点，男人是如此确信着，强迫自己相信这并无根据的信念。  
出现在阶梯下方的三人既在Archer的预料之中，也在他的预料之外。考虑到Lancer的为人，在这里见到他也就没有什么好奇怪的了。骑士——引人发笑的多管闲事的家伙。  
“Archer，凛在哪里？”  
在少年开口之前，手握不可视的圣剑的骑士王率先发出了质问的声音。  
“不用那么杀气腾腾的Saber，凛很安全。我要找的不是你，而是躲在你身后的那个家伙——卫宫士郎。”  
“为什么一定要将士郎作为敌人不可！”  
“参加过两次圣杯战争的从者也会发出这种疑问吗？Saber，你比我想象的还要天真。”  
卫宫士郎抬起手按在一脸不解的Saber的肩膀上，仰起脸与男人对视：“我知道了。这里交给我吧Saber，你和Lancer去救凛。”  
“不行，那家伙一直想要杀掉的人就是士郎，怎么能让你留在这里。更何况魔术师不可能胜过从者，士郎你应该知道得很清楚。”Saber激烈的反对前任Master的决定，但少年以坚定的眼神看向骑士。  
“不，这是我和他之间的问题，我自己的问题。必须要我，卫宫士郎这个人亲手去解决不可。你也是这么想的吧Archer，英灵Emiya。”  
士郎的话让Saber惊讶的睁大了双眼，将目光从魔术师转移到台阶上的从者身上。原来如此，骑士王立即将所了解的讯息与这几日来Archer的表现联系起来。点串成了线，整件事的脉络清晰的在脑海中显现。  
“Archer，你参加圣杯战争的目的只是为了回到过去杀死还是人类时的自己吗？”  
面对骑士的质问，男人仅仅是点了点头，没再过多解释什么。  
明白了一切的Saber忽然间觉得心痛起来。这个男人的目的自己并不是不能理解。对自己所做的一切感到后悔，悔恨到不能自已，甚至抹杀自我的存在的地步。与自己的做法何其相似。  
“我明白了Archer，但是你的做法是错的，尽管我无权干涉。”  
不，而是无法干涉。以那样的决然之姿挑战轮回的男人，如果自己插手则是对他最大的侮辱。Saber清楚的知道这一点，尽管并不认同男人自我毁灭的做法但以自己的立场又无法阻止。骑士王的心中充满了无可奈何的悲哀。  
“但是士郎，我是不会离开这里的。不管结果怎样，我都会看到最后。”下定了决心，Saber以绝对不允许有任何异议的口吻对身边的魔术师说，然后转向被忘在一边的蓝衣从者“凛交给你可以吗？Lancer。”  
Lancer神情复杂的看着红衣的男人。对于他来说，男人的执着不但愚蠢而且不可理喻，但又沉重得让人无法移开视线。忍不住低声咒骂：“啧，这个混蛋。”  
“虽然觉得不能揍那混蛋一顿很可惜，但这样的决斗我也不会插手的。大小姐在什么地方，能感觉到吗Saber？”  
“恩，可以非常肯定凛在二楼右面的房间中，拜托你了Lancer。”  
“放心交给我吧。”Lancer说着跃上二楼的走廊，朝着右面的房间奔去。  
*******  
爱尔兰的光之子虽然以魔枪Gáe Bolg而闻名于世，但在魔术方面亦有习得十八种原初的咒刻即符文魔术的水准。之所以选择使用魔枪仅仅是出于个人兴趣罢了。Lancer所具备的魔术能力虽不及以魔术见长的Caster，但在感知魔术师的气息方面如同呼吸一样容易。  
在二层的房间中Lancer找到了被绑在翻倒的椅子上的远坂凛与正趴在少女身上舔吻着她的脸颊的慎二。  
毫无魔力感知能力的代理Master直到身体朝着墙壁飞出去的时候才意识到自己受到了攻击。肚子上挨了一脚，无防备的身体狠狠撞在墙上发出沉闷的响声。  
“你，你这家伙竟然敢踢我！吉尔伽美什在哪里！喂！我的从者！”  
任凭他如何呼喊，金发的英灵也不知所踪。  
取而代之的是一柄血红的长枪擦着他的脸颊钉在了他脑后的墙壁上。  
“小子，下一次可不会刺偏了。在老子改变主意之前给我滚。”  
被吓得已经发不出声音的慎二跌跌撞撞的扶着墙逃了出去。  
“啧，这种杂碎也能成为Master吗？一个两个这种家伙竟然被赋予驱使英灵的权利，总有种被欺骗了的感觉。”  
抱怨着转过头，Lancer看向倒在地上的凛。  
“哟，大小姐。已经不早了，该起床了吧。”蓝衣的从者一面打着招呼一面朝少女走过去，对方用明显带着警戒的眼神看着他，“别这样瞪着我嘛，虽然你生气的样子也很可爱啦。我可是被你家的骑士王拜托来救你的。”  
“哎？为什么Saber会拜托你来救我？”  
以Saber的谨慎来说很难相信她会将这么重要的事交给这个男人，凛的惊讶不是没有道理的。  
“为什么啊……嗯……因为我是个好男人这理由够充分了吧。”带着半开玩笑的口吻，Lancer来到凛的面前，“虽然很想和大小姐继续独处下去，但现在还是让你赶紧去阻止那两个要彼此厮杀的笨蛋比较重要。稍等下，这就帮你解开绳子。”  
赤红的枪尖轻而易举的将少女手上的绳子挑断，正要切开绑住双脚的绳子的时候耳边突然传来凛的声音。  
“Archer果然要……”凛从俯下身的英灵背后看到不知何时站在门口，身着一袭黑衣的神父时倒抽了一口冷气，“Lancer，背后！”  
同时察觉到背后来人气息的Lancer立即转过身将凛护在身后，看到来人禁不住嘲讽的扬起嘴角：“哼，是言峰啊。怎么了，我的Master不是从来不在别人面前出现的吗？怎么现在跑过来？”  
就算是听到了从者毫不掩饰的讽刺也保持着一张无动于衷的脸，言峰绮礼踏进房门。  
“因为不听话的从者干了多余的事才让身为Master的我不得不来善后。我只让你保证凛不会死，并没有让你帮助他们到这个程度。”  
“绮礼，我就知道不能相信你这假神父。原来你就是Lancer的Master。身为圣杯战争的监督者却同时拥有从者这种行为是违反规则的吧。”  
挂在神父脸上的笑容让凛感到极度的不安，少女毫不示弱的在视线中注入力量狠狠瞪视着走近的男人。  
“违反规则？说得也是，从一开始我就没有遵守过这种法则。”神父面对凛的指责仿佛理所当然一样的回答。“凛，你确实是一名出色的魔术师，比你的父亲要出色得多。像你父亲一样无谓的死去确实是有些可惜了。”  
“父亲……你在说什么绮礼？”  
“我说的从一开始就没有遵守过圣杯战争的规则并不是指这一次圣杯战争，凛。”  
忽然意识到神父话中的含义，凛愤怒得全身都在发抖，原来如此，是这个人，就是这个人虽然成为了父亲的学生，追随他学习魔术，却将其背叛才导致上一次圣杯战争自己所敬爱之人的死亡，“言峰绮礼，是你这混蛋杀了我父亲！”  
“我应该感谢你啊凛，看着一无所知而将杀父仇人认作老师，每天向我学习魔术的幼小的你一天天成长，一面隐藏起失去父母的悲痛一面担负起远坂家的样子让我感受到了无上的愉悦。”  
神父用诵读圣经一样悠扬的语调述说着残酷的事实。凛无助的愤怒让他感到难以形容的快乐，人类这种生物果然是充满甘美的愉悦的最高的存在。  
“绮礼，你这背叛老师的忘恩负义的混蛋，恬不知耻的叛徒……”  
少女的怒骂丝毫没有影响神父享受悦乐的心情，反而变成最为甜美的调味剂。  
“够了，言峰。你到底来这干什么？”  
Lancer的声音中透着冷漠与难以掩饰的愤怒。  
突然被从者不合时宜的打断让言峰皱起眉：“虽然很想继续从你身上获得愉悦，但很抱歉凛，你已经没有利用价值了。Lancer，杀了凛。”  
“这样的命令我拒绝，想要我服从的话就使用令咒吧言峰。”  
从者的反抗仿佛完全在神父的意料之中，没有表现出丝毫惊讶的言峰抬起左臂，露出手臂上的令咒：“那就没有办法了。Lancer，以令咒命令你……”  
“谁会被你这个叛徒杀死啊！下地狱去吧假神父！”  
阴炁弹自凛的指端放出，尽管在接受过洗礼强化的神父法衣面前毫无伤害力但也成功中止了言峰的令咒。下一秒，象征着绝对死亡的红色枪尖出现在神父的左侧胸前。  
“最终还是犯下了弑主的罪行啊，库夫林。自毁荣誉的你的表情，真想好好看一看……”  
带着恶意的遗憾，言峰绮礼倒在了地上。  
“别开玩笑了，老子可是连一分钟，一秒钟都没有承认过你是主人这种事。”  
失去了（杀死了）主人的从者转向少女的方向，为她切开绑在脚上的绳索。  
“走吧，大小姐，再晚去一会的话说不定会发生什么，让那两个笨蛋为了这种事而赔上条命太不值得了。”  
转过身向外走去的英灵背后传来少女的声音。  
“Lancer，你已经失去魔力供给了吧。”  
“看来是这样没错。”  
“还有多久……”  
“半个小时？一个小时？谁知道。”  
洒脱的言辞间混着不易察觉的遗憾。为了再一次踏上战场而接受圣杯的条约，屈从于人类魔术师的英灵的愿望终究得不到满足。  
“那么，和我契约，成为我的从者吧，Lancer。”


	11. Chapter 10 EMIYA

Chapter 10 EMIYA

石阶上下的两个同以卫宫为名的男人对峙着。  
原本如同艺术品般高雅而华美的爱茵兹贝伦城如今内部已形同废墟。不管是翻起的大理石地砖还是被摧毁到仅剩一半的雪白石阶都昭示了曾经发生在这里的战斗的惨烈程度。大片烧毁的猩红色羊毛地毯散发着刺鼻的焦糊味。  
骑士间的信赖与忠诚是Archer也曾向往之物。只是在经历了如此多的背叛与战火之后，红衣的骑士终于意识到那份高洁仅仅存在于美好得像童话一样的理想之中，而现实会把理想狠狠的踩在脚下，用事实告诉怀抱那份理想的人，自己曾经的决定是多么的愚蠢。  
“Saber，你不追上去可以吗？如果对魔力的感知无误的话，Lancer的Master也来到此处了。”  
“Lancer的Master？”  
“果然还是对那个家伙一无所知就盲目的将对方当做战友了。言峰绮礼就是Lancer的主人。既然他已经来到这里，你还凭借什么认定凛不会受到伤害呢Saber？在令咒前毫无反抗之力的骑士道吗？”  
“住口！你这样背叛了凛的外道又有什么资格评述骑士间的誓言！”  
围绕在圣剑之外的风王结界喷涌着，魔力因愤怒而沸腾。骑士的骄傲不容践踏，更何况对方是早已丢弃了骑士之心的背道者。  
在燃烧着一触即发的战意的Saber面前，少年伸出手臂制止了盛怒的从者。  
“Saber，远坂那边……”  
明白士郎接下来要说的话是什么，但Saber摇摇头，放低了手中无形的剑。  
“士郎，如同我向凛发过誓会保护你一样。Lancer也发过誓会带回凛。这是不容践踏的骑士间的誓言。”将一只手握在胸前，光辉铮亮的银甲随着少女的动作发出清脆的响声，“我相信Lancer。”  
因为了解从者的固执，尽管心存疑虑但少年还是决定尊重骑士王的意志，转而将视线投向凝立于石阶上方的红衣从者。  
“Archer，最后回答我一个问题。”  
“如果是求饶的话就不用浪费口舌了。”  
“对于成为了英灵，救助他人这件事，你后悔了吗？”  
“是的，英灵Emiya，你，我们，根本不应该存在于这个世界上。”  
“那么我可以肯定，我们不是同一个人。”  
扯起嘴角，英灵的脸上浮现出嘲讽的笑意。愚蠢而又固执己见的少年明明白白的告诉自己名为卫宫士郎的人类的人生正是建立在这样的愚蠢的基础之上。明明什么都不曾经历过，却还天真的吐出彼此绝非同一人这样的言辞。如果是那个时候的自己，想必也会这么说吧。不曾经历过战争的生命，不曾踩踏过尸体的脚步，不曾沾染过鲜血的双手，仅仅凭着少年的梦想与天真才会说出绝不会成为另一个人这种话。毫无根据的信念脆弱得仅凭一只手就能够捏得粉碎。嘲讽的笑意一半是因为少年荒唐的自信，一半也是因为如今想要抹杀英灵Emiya的存在的自己。  
英灵Emiya究竟是否能够随着卫宫士郎的死亡而完全的从这个世界上消失没有人能够断言，如果没有消失会有怎样的结果他没有考虑过也不想考虑，执拗的认定了这一条路便逼着自己走下去。与他亲手造成的死亡相比，一个人类的死亡这样微小的牺牲无法激起情绪上的一丝波澜。被血腥味所淹没的灵魂哪怕是再加上几名无辜者的鲜血也不会产生任何差别。那些死在他手中的灵魂又有几个是真正罪有应得的呢？一旦去思考这样的问题就会愈发清楚的知道自己所做的一切已远非罪孽深重能够形容。  
想要挽回那些无辜的生命，并不是一个两个，而是所有的，不应该那样简单逝去的生命。而自己，面前的少年，就是最大的障碍。那份愚蠢，那份理想，无一不是成就了名为Emiya的英灵的基石。只是从未经历过杀戮的少年——曾经的自己——并不知情罢了。  
“卫宫士郎，现在站在这里的你，凭借什么立场来说出这番话呢？迟早你会将他人的生命放在天平上称量之后做出不得已的选择，而现在，一无所知的你当然会说出自己不会成为我这样的人这种天真的幻想。”  
“不是！称量什么的，我从来都没有思考过！也绝对不会考虑！”  
少年的竭力否认让从者讽刺的笑出声来。没错，他曾经以为自己从来没有考虑过，仅仅是凭借着本能去救人。正是那样的本能铸成了今天的结果。完全是下意识的称量他人的生命，决定他人的生死。  
“就象我说过的那样，与其让你仅仅依靠着他人的梦想过着虚假的人生不如现在就死在这里，以免今后凭着那样自以为是的可笑理想去救人。你，卫宫士郎，是个连存在的价值都没有的人。”  
“那么你又凭借什么认为我是没有存在价值的人！”  
“因为我就是你，卫宫士郎。我所经历的人生就是你将会经历的人生。卫宫士郎的人生是没有任何意义的，这就是在死后成为英灵Emiya的我得出的结论。”  
以决然的语气完完全全的否认了自己的人生的男人连一丝微小的表情变化都没有。没有任何其他的解决方式，无价值的存在就应该彻底的从这个世界上抹杀掉。灵魂也好，血肉也罢，一点点残渣都不能留下。  
“……”  
男人毫无保留的宣言让少年暂时沉默下来，不是不能理解，而是理解了但无论如何也不能够认同。再次抬起头来的少年直视向男人的双眼。  
“我和你是不同的。我从来都没有后悔过。追随老爹的梦想也好，自己的梦想也好，我，卫宫士郎从来都没有后悔过。如果你是我的理想的话，那就一定是错误的理想，由我亲手来驱逐你。”  
仿佛听到了异常有趣的笑话般的，男人不能自已的大笑起来。  
“就是这样愚蠢的自信才会让你走上与我相同的道路。现在的你当然没有后悔过，因为你从未见过真正的地狱。还是说，在见到真正的地狱前死去比较幸福呢？卫宫士郎，抱着幸福的梦想溺死吧。”  
出现在红衣从者手中的雌雄双刀敲响了开战的钟声。  
“Trace on（投影开始）！”  
两个人都并非剑士。这是以身为剑的铸剑之人之间的战斗。  
男人左手的莫邪朝着少年的头顶直劈而下。金属的碰撞声过后，少年投影出的雌雄双剑从碰撞的支点碎裂，化为魔力的尘埃。  
腕力上的差距过于显而易见，魔术师与从者间的实力差距是无法跨越的现实。  
红衣从者仿佛在玩弄猎物般的每一剑都刺向少年的要害但又未尽全力。不管是速度还是力量都远不及与Lancer交战之时的刀刀毙命。尽管如此，少年每接下一刀的代价都是双刀的损毁与不得不再次投影。十几个回合过后，Archer连呼吸都不曾有一丝混乱但少年已经满头冷汗，连肺叶都感到疼痛起来。尽管如此，红衣从者看得出少年的投影能力在随着实战而增强。原本连一击都承受不了的伪物渐渐的能够接下两次以上的攻击。不惜强迫自己燃烧魔力回路也要战胜眼前的敌人，体内仿佛被烧红铁钳刺穿的痛苦是Archer也曾亲身体验的过去。因为对方就是自己，所以能够理解那种无法原谅的心情。但也正因为如此，卫宫士郎一定要在此处迎接死亡。  
“能够跟上我的剑制么，只要精度稍有降低就是你的死亡之时。”  
如此宣言着，Archer挥出的干将再一次击碎了少年手中的武器。猛烈的冲击不但摧毁了双刀，完全没有收势的利刃朝着少年的右肩砍去。  
鲜血飞溅。  
少年用手捂住肌肉组织向外翻卷的肩膀，试图阻止涌出的血液，却连手指与衣袖一并染红。  
仅仅是伤到了皮肉而已，没有触及到骨头的实感。Archer将刀上的血迹甩去，准备再次发动进攻。

一直在旁观的骑士握紧了手中隐去身形的圣剑。心中清楚的知道少年无法获胜这个事实。面对英灵，再强大的魔术师到底也只是个人类而已。仅凭一介人类的躯体，想要战胜十倍百倍于其上的英灵这种事绝不可能发生。纯粹的实力差无法凭借意志去填补，除非发生奇迹否则少年的失败是毫无悬念的。不插手不行，自己发过誓会保护少年。就算是不再是主从，许下的誓言决不可更改，这是身为骑士王的阿尔托利亚•潘德拉贡的骄傲。  
刚刚迈开步子，少年的吼声传到耳际。  
“不要插手，Saber！这个男人，必须要我自己去击败才行！”  
“可是士郎……”  
顷刻间，从天而降的宝具雨将骑士挡在了战斗范围之外。  
“真是愚蠢啊Saber，那个杂种的愿望不就是你自己的愿望么？阻止他就是在否定骑士王自身的愿望。还是说十年之后的今天，连命运轮回都想要去挑战的你的愿望被消磨到了如此渺小的程度。”  
骑士抬头望向声音的主人。不知何时站在城堡二层的楼梯上的金发从者用饶有兴味的表情俯视着倾尽一切杀死对方（自己）的魔术师与英灵。  
“Trace on（投影开始）！”  
双刀再次出现在少年的手中，连肩膀的疼痛都已经被忘却。  
“Archer，你的存在我绝对无法原谅！”  
“那正是我要说的话，卫宫士郎！”  
四把利刃相撞迸发出耀眼的火花，尽管Archer加诸在刀锋上的力量增加了一倍以上，但少年的刀并没有像之前的投影一样在碰撞的瞬间断裂开来。  
“哼，终于认真起来了么。本来觉得随随便便杀掉就可以了，现在让你看看这个也不坏，毕竟也算是最后一次使用了。”  
“住手！Archer！卫宫！”  
凛的声音被魔力的风暴所吞没。  
雌雄双刀在Archer的手中消失，取而代之的是满溢的魔力开始以红衣的从者为中心呈螺旋状由内向外扩散开来。  
“I am the bone of my sword （剑铸吾身）。  
Steel is my body, and fire is my blood（血如钢铁，心似琉璃）。  
I have created over a thousand blades（历经千剑，无所危惧）。  
Unknown to Death（未尝一败），  
Nor known to Life（亦未逢知己）。  
Have withstood pain to create many weapons（故，独醉于剑壑之上）。  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything（此生已无意义）。  
So as I pray, unlimited blade works（则，吾躯为，无限剑制）。”  
长达十小节的魔术咏唱自男人的口中响起。  
遮蔽了英灵与魔术师视线的风暴缓和下来，刚刚回到战场的主从被眼前的景象震惊得无法言语。原本应该加入战斗的二人发现自己被转移到了骑士王的背后，而面前竖满了牢牢钉在地上的刀剑。原典中混杂着伪物，但都在确确实实的履行着自己的职责，将不属于这场战斗的从者与魔术师挡在战火之外。  
炽烈的风沙席卷过整个空间，广袤的土地上插满了来自各个时代的刀剑。叫得出名字的，叫不出名字的，各式各样的利刃成为空间内唯一的风景。巨大的齿轮悬挂在橘红色的天空中缓缓的转动着，咔咔作响。立于剑丘之上的男人随手拔起身边的剑，不紧不慢的向着少年走去。  
少年在从未见过的景象面前惊讶的愣在原地。凭着身为魔术师的解构能力，他能够看出空间内的每一把剑都是由魔力构成的伪物，但同时又具备了媲美原典的杀伤力。  
“感到惊讶吗？这是以你现在的魔力无法达到的魔术，属于卫宫士郎的唯一的宝具。开始吧，让我看看你能够在这个空间内存活多久。”  
话音刚落，Archer手中的剑便如疾风般向着少年的侧腹砍去。  
这是与刚刚有所保留的攻击所不同的，完全属于英灵才具备的力量与速度。少年用来格挡的双刀此刻再也无法抵挡如此沉重的一击，在刺耳的响声中化为了碎屑。  
这样下去的话一定会被杀掉，魔术师终于对于战况有了彻底的觉悟。比起雌雄双刀，少年需要更加强力的武器。眉头紧紧的皱起来，一面后退着一面在记忆中搜寻宝具的影子。  
看穿了少年的意图，Archer并没有急于进攻。不仅仅是玩弄猎物的心情那么简单，而是想要将对方彻彻底底的从意志上摧毁到连残渣都不剩。  
将对面的，名为卫宫士郎的自己，彻彻底底的摧毁，一个细胞，一分思绪都再也无法存在于这个世界上。  
“Trace on！”  
出现在少年手中的是与Archer握在手里的剑一模一样的复制品。男人冷漠的笑着一剑砍下，复制品毫无意外的再次断为两截。以伪物为基础而投影出的伪物毫无作为武器的价值，脆弱得不堪一击。  
面对步步逼近的男人，少年唯一的选择只有暂时逃出对方的攻击范围。  
一面奔跑一面在记忆中搜索，黄金的影子在脑海中显现出其华美的架构。那是与自己最为接近的宝具，是骑士王的荣耀与悲叹的证明，牢牢镌刻在记忆中的黄金之圣剑。  
“Trace on！”  
业已沸腾的魔力回路回应了少年的愿望。脚底像是踩在竖起的刀锋上，全身的血液仿佛都被煮沸了一般。痛觉已经变得麻痹。不仅仅是痛觉，连视觉与听觉都变得迟钝起来。眼前的一切变为界限模糊的色块，原本吵杂的风声与齿轮的咬合声像是从极为遥远的地方传来一般。握紧剑柄的力量并非来自肌肉与骨骼的控制而是仅存的意志力在操控着肉体进行本已无法做到的动作。  
Archer挑起眉，终于做出了像样点的投影呐。微微颤抖的双肩与淌下冷汗的脸颊无一不标示着少年的投影已经是自身的极限，如果再有下一次的话一定会连魔力回路都燃烧殆尽。仿佛在嘲弄着少年的痛苦般，Archer丢掉了手中无名的剑。悬挂在空中的齿轮与苍茫的沙漠尽数消失，周围的景色逐渐恢复成爱茵兹贝伦城的断壁残垣。  
“Trace on！”  
一模一样的黄金圣剑出现在红衣从者的手中。  
“到此为止。永别了，卫宫士郎。”  
彼此都知道这会是最后一击，握着不差分毫的圣剑的两个人向着对方冲杀过去。


	12. Chapter 11 战局扭转

Chapter 11 战局扭转

接下来只要一方的心脏被黄金的圣剑贯穿便能够结束一切了吧，两个人都是如此期望的。  
“真是无聊。”  
如同回应了他们的愿望一般，笼罩了整个战场的宝具的暴雨从天而降。少年的记忆中浮现出被暴雨撕裂的狂战士的身影。就算此刻令咒依然在少年手背上，命令早已脱离主从关系的骑士王挡下宝具的攻击也是不可能的一件事。  
第一把宝具擦过脸颊袭向少年背后当做暂时的囚牢使用的剑阵，碎裂声清晰地在耳边响起。接下来自己所做的事连少年自己也无法说明理由是什么。或许真的只是愚蠢也说不一定。想要拯救他人的愚蠢，哪怕对方或许根本不需要自己的拯救。  
但也只是或许而已，如果让他亲眼目睹想要保护之人的死亡，他宁可拼死一战。  
这样的结束绝不是我想要的！  
少年在内心中呐喊着，举起手中的黄金圣剑。就算明知挡不下来也要去做，怎么能那么轻易就低头认输。  
两把同样的圣剑在暴雨般的宝具中挥舞着，将致命的攻击一一化解。  
“虽然不过是两个杂种，单是命硬这一点还是有点价值的。Gate of Babylon！”  
眼前的光景暗了下来。绝不是视觉出现了问题，而是遮云蔽日的宝具如同瀑布一般倾泻而下，连一丝光线都无法穿过。  
挥舞的手臂变得沉重起来，被染红的掌心变得湿滑，连武器都握不住。脱手了就再造一把，只要魔术回路还在，这个身体还在，就能够继续战斗下去。手臂断掉了还有双腿，连双腿都无法移动的话还有牙齿。绝不可以后退，绝对不能让想要保护的人受到伤害。  
直到再也无法战斗为止。  
最初还能够听到少女的呼喊声与男人愤怒的吼声，在这之中混入了血液流淌的声音，接下来便如同空白一片的视野一般什么也听不到了。  
生命归于终结的死寂。  
少年的身体颓然倒地。  
鲜血滴落在枪兵的脸上，肩膀上，握着长枪的手上。宽阔的身影伫立在他的面前，将宝具的暴雨全部以一身承受了下来。长枪，利剑，弯刀，各式各样的宝具穿过男人的胸膛钉入身前的地上。血液沿着宝具流淌，肆无忌惮的染红了碎裂的大理石地面。  
透过飞扬的沙尘，钢色的眼眸中所传达的是不可背弃的意志。  
脊背之上刺入了十余支利剑的男人依然站立着。  
在自己的面前以肉体之躯挡下剑雨的凌虐，伤痕累累的身体之中连维持魔术武装的魔力都已消耗殆尽，任凭残破不堪的圣骸布在魔力卷起的风暴中猎猎作响。  
也许是连说话的力气都没有余下了吧，男人动了动嘴唇，仅仅扯起了嘴角露出一贯的讽刺的笑容。  
意识到的时候，已经吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
不带丝毫情欲的，嘴唇的碰触，将那尘土与鲜血混合在一起的气息牢牢的刻在记忆中。  
随即转身抱起身后的少女魔术师，扛起挣扎着想要返回战场的骑士，以最快的速度撤离了战斗。  
彼此都知道，这是永远的诀别，所以苍蓝色的背影一次都不曾回头。  
*******  
“起来了，言峰，你还想睡到什么时候。”  
黄金的从者用脚踢了踢躺在废墟中的男人。被尘土覆盖的手指微微颤动了一下，男人空洞的双眼微微睁开，瞟了一眼居高临下看着自己的从者又仿佛异常疲惫般的合了起来。  
“放他们走了吗，吉尔伽美什。”  
“一次性都杀掉的话这个游戏就太无聊了。尽管躲在角落瑟瑟发抖，吓得屁滚尿流但还是想要拼死反抗的样子才让人更有摧毁的兴趣不是吗？一面细细品味着另外两个杂种的死为他们争取到的生命，一面等待着再次面对死亡。如果是畜生的话，被教训过一次就会记得逃走，还会扑上来的就更加狠狠地鞭笞它即可，迟早会被恐惧征服而曲膝顺从。但是有的人类不会，像那几个杂种一样。明明已经知道实力的差距如同大象和蝼蚁一样，但此刻一定是躲在什么地方绞尽脑汁想着该怎么阻止本王吧。言峰，还有什么比名为人类的生物更有趣的呢？”  
“真是恶劣的趣味啊，英雄王。”  
神父坐起身，弹弹肩膀上的灰尘，检查了被枪尖贯穿的法衣。尽管只是细微的破损但也足以让法衣的效力大打折扣。魔枪破坏了魔术循环的体系，连修复都变得极为困难，看来只能丢掉了。手臂上Lancer的令咒被凛所夺，恢复到了圣杯战争开始之前的状态。  
“怎么了，言峰。被自己养的狗反咬一口让你如此沮丧吗？还是说你对于那条野狗还有些恋恋不舍？”  
“这玩笑一点都不有趣，吉尔伽美什。”  
“哦？谁知道呢，哈哈哈……”  
大笑的英雄王眼中满是嘲讽的意味，而神父决定无视从者的态度。接下来要做的事还有很多，现在可不是坐在这里闲聊的时候。站起身，朝着摇摇欲坠的城堡外走去。  
随着神父一同离开残破不堪的大门时，上古的英雄王站住了脚步，转过身抬起手。在暴雨般的宝具肆虐之下，曾经华美的城堡连同埋葬于其中的魔术师与英灵一起彻底化为一片灰烬。  
*******  
英灵是不会再次死去的，只是在这个世界的一个分身消失掉而已，Lancer对自己说。  
应该说比起痛苦，更多的是遗憾吧。明明还没有揍那个笨蛋一顿，没有分出胜负（明明是老子赢了），甚至连道别都做不到，结果就再也见不到了。  
就算是再次见到了也只是那个人的另一个分身，或许连记忆都不再剩下，而对于自己也是同样。  
英灵的记忆与感情的保质期很短。即便是英灵座上的本体闲得太无聊于是读了这段记忆，说到底也只是记忆而已，丝毫没有亲身经历的体验。像是在读另一个人的故事。故事讲完了，就结束了。  
所以一定要不留遗憾才行。  
*******  
作战会议沉重得让人透不过起来。原因不言自明，被两个男人合力救下的三人背负着对方的生命与终结圣杯战争的期望。而面对的却是完全超出常理的从者。从Saber对于上一次圣杯战争与对方交手的经历以及Lancer的亲身体会来说，说胜机渺茫都不过分。除此以外，还有一个需要解决的问题。  
“大小姐，凭你一个人能够供应我们两个所需要的魔力么？”  
完全没有拐弯抹角，直接指出问题所在的口吻近乎无理。如果不是被逼到了完全没有退路的情况下，凛应该会对于被如此质疑而大为不满。但此刻，少女魔术师没有发作，而是仔细思考了枪兵的问题。  
“完全没问题，虽然很想这么说，但事实上的确是对我的体力消耗很大。不过好在你的耗魔量不算高，而Saber自身的魔力储量也在契约达成时恢复到了全满的状态。虽然一旦被拖进消耗战的话对我来说是有点勉强但应该短时期内能够让你们火力全开。”  
金发骑士担心的眼神让凛摇摇头。  
“不用担心我，拥有一百条魔力回路的全属性魔术师在这世界上也没有几个，加上魔术刻印和父亲的遗物应该还是有办法的。”  
“真是靠得住的大小姐。”  
Lancer吹了声口哨，将视线转向正坐在布团上的Saber。  
“那么接下来就是咱们的问题了，到底要怎样才能干掉那个金闪闪的家伙。”  
“只要能够使用誓约胜利之剑的话应该还是有击败他的可能的。只不过需要等待出手的时机。”  
“等着他站在那让你砍么？”  
枪兵的调侃让骑士王放在膝盖上的手紧紧地攥成拳。  
“就是因为不可能所以才说要等待时机！”  
“喂喂，别生气，我就是那么一说而已。反正只要给你制造出手的机会就行了吧。”  
“正是这样。但是要做到并不容易。你也看到了Gate of Babylon的攻击范围，想要阻止他发动只能接近他采取近身战。但想要从那样密集的宝具雨中穿过几乎是不可能的。”  
Saber的话让三个人同时想起了几个小时前才亲眼目睹的惨状。别说毫发无伤的穿过，就算是进入那宝具的射程范围都是自杀一般的举动，而自己能够全身而退全仗着两个男人的牺牲才创造出这样的奇迹。  
面对两名少女纠结起来的眉心，枪兵晃了晃手指。  
“话不要说得那么绝对，只要能够限制住那家伙的天之锁，老子就有能力让他没办法再使用Gate of Babylon。”  
“可是，要怎么限制住……”  
骑士王的问题再一次让三个人陷入沉默。  
凛仿佛突然想起什么似的奔去把刚刚回来的路上让枪兵从教会拿来的塞满书的袋子搬进了客厅。  
“虽然父亲没有留下任何关于上次圣杯战争的记载，但圣堂教会不会不如实记录。从这里面也许能找到那个金闪闪的漏洞也说不一定。”  
“有个这么靠得住的主人，那个家伙还真是不懂得珍惜啊……”  
枪兵的感慨声音低得几不可闻，两名少女互相对望了一眼，摇摇头，确认彼此都没有听到男人的话。面对两人疑问的眼神，枪兵耸耸肩膀，示意凛继续刚才的话题。  
凛低下头在一堆笔记中寻找着，终于在一本红色封皮的手记中找到了记载着前一次圣杯战争的从者的部分。  
“果然，这方面绮礼还真是超乎寻常的细心啊。第四次圣杯战争的Archer，吉尔伽美什，古巴比伦的英雄王。宝具是Gate of Babylon，天之锁以及EA。Gate of Babylon……”  
“这个我们都见识过了，直接跳到天之锁和后面那个什么东西的部分吧。”  
枪兵打断了想要继续读下去的少女的句子。喜欢直击重点不但是他战斗时的习惯，也是阅读时的习惯，如果他真的喜欢过阅读的话。  
“天之锁，曾用来捕获神牛的锁链，最大捕捉一人。EA，具体资料不明，只知道是对界宝具。”  
“EA……大概可以理解为就像誓约剑一样的宝具？”  
Lancer思索着刚刚获得的情报，抬头看向Saber求证。金发的骑士点点头，肯定了枪兵的猜测。  
“如果是对界宝具的话，誓约胜利之剑恐怕无法与之对决，但只要取得先手就没问题。”  
说到这里，Saber的脸上浮现出遗憾的神情。  
“如果我的剑鞘还在的话就不用顾忌EA的威力了。”  
“传说中能够让亚瑟王不老不死治愈一切伤病的Avalon么？”  
凛从记录中抬起脸看向自己的从者。  
“是的，可是剑鞘连同石中剑一起遗失了，再也没能寻回。如果没有丢失掉剑鞘的话，说不定……”  
骑士王没有继续说下去，凛大约能够猜测出从者没有说出口的句子是什么。如果剑鞘还在的话，也许当初在剑栏就不会全军溃败，而Saber自己也不会重伤到求助于阿赖耶的程度。但这一切都只是如果而已，如今木已成舟，如果不想承认既成的过去就只能依靠非自然的力量去扭转。但如今，圣杯已被证明为不会正常实现愿望的伪物，同时也代表了屈从于魔术师的英灵的愿望不会得到满足……  
“Saber，现在圣杯已经……”  
“我知道，自己所追寻的东西说到底不过是伪物而已。但绝不能让这种东西继续留在这个世界上。如果是士郎也绝对会选择毁掉它的。而真正的圣杯，我会继续寻找。”  
骑士王打破了少女的顾虑，虽然未能掩饰住声音中的遗憾但也饱含了不容置疑的决断。只是对于那份想要改变过去的执念，骑士依然认定自己拥有将其修正的义务，就像那个已经消逝的男人一样。  
“好了好了，别那么消沉，至少现在我们知道了不少有用的情报。”  
Lancer咋了下舌，将话题转回战术讨论上。  
“刚才资料里说过天之锁的最大捕捉只有一个人是吗？”  
“是这样没错。”  
“那就好办了，可以放个诱饵让那家伙先捆住不就解决了。”  
两名女性以你是傻瓜的眼神看着枪兵。会有这种反应倒也不是不能理解。谁能保证送上个诱饵那个英雄王就会傻傻的上钩？  
“当然，也要诱饵有价值才行。”


	13. Chapter 12 刀与枪，师与徒

Chapter 12 刀与枪，师与徒

尽管清楚的知道越早动手阻止吉尔伽美什越好，但主从三人还是决定白天先稍事休息再作行动。两名英灵只要魔力足够就能够继续战斗下去。但经过了一天一夜的激战与刺激，凛的体力已经见底，如果再不眠不休的奔赴下一个战场对一个少女来说未免太过于残酷了。正是因为如此，三个人才决定暂且休息一下。  
随着夜幕降临，最后的战斗随着升起的繁星拉开了序幕。  
根本不需要搜寻黄金的从者所选择的战场所在，遵循着足以媲美瘴气的魔力浓度汇集处便能够轻松找到目的地。  
曾经被魔女作为巢穴的柳洞寺如今比起Caster盘踞此处之时散发出更加险恶的气息。与其所构筑的以防御为首要目的的结界比起来，现今的寺院尽管并不具备任何防御的力场，但浓厚到连普通魔术师都无法抵御的魔力已经大大超越了防御的能力，转而成为足以致命的利刃，袭向每一个敢于接近的人与物，无一例外。寺院内的人，如果还未能逃脱的话，恐怕早已成为这魔力的牺牲品，连皮肉都被腐蚀，仅余下累累白骨堆砌在房间的角落中了吧。  
意料之外的敌人手持五尺长刀，立于石阶顶端。  
“为什么会在这里，Assassin？”  
“几日不见Saber，看来连日的战斗不但未能磨损你的锋芒反而如今使其变得更加锐利了。”  
“Caster已经消失了，你也应该一同消逝才对。”  
凛的疑问让剑客轻笑了一声。  
“虽然在下受到女狐召唤才成为这里的守门人，但供给魔力的并非是她，而是此处魔力充沛的山门。想来女狐也未能料到自己无法见到圣杯战争的终结吧。尽管残留的魔力仅够维持数个时辰，但能够迎来最后的对决对于一介武人来说也算是不错的终末。”  
“看来这家伙是不打算让咱们轻松过去了。”  
“正是如此，枪兵哟，想要通过此处便只能与本人一教高下，胜则来去随你，败则多一刀下亡魂。”  
“如果不是被人拜托了麻烦的事，老子倒是很愿意和你好好打一场。但现在可不行，要是失手在这里回到了英灵座搞不好都会被人念上一辈子。”  
更有可能空留一场遗憾，记忆回归一张苍白的纸片，什么都不再剩下。这样的结局绝不是老子想要的。  
“这恐怕由不得你，枪兵。”  
“Saber，带着大小姐找到空隙就闯过去，这家伙我会尽快解决。稍微多撑一会，解决了他就赶过去帮你。”  
骑士举起拳与枪兵碰了碰拳背，坚定的意志在擦身而过的视线交会中传递给了彼此。  
绝对会战胜这个家伙和你会合。  
绝对会拖到你来支援。  
“怎么会让你们轻松通过！”  
慑人的剑气袭向立于阶梯中段的战士。不带丝毫魔力的痕迹，纯粹的属于久经磨练，将武技提升到魔术甚至魔法程度的武人的力量。  
“走！Saber！”  
宛如蓝色的闪电一般，骑士抱起少女魔术师朝着山门疾驰，而在她们身侧是手持死亡之枪的护卫。  
剑客持剑的姿态改变了，原本漫不经心一般的握在右手中的长刀如今交予双手，刀锋向上呈八相之势横于脸侧。  
Lancer瞬间改变了行进的方向，从与Saber他们相反的方向突袭向Assassin。  
察觉到空气中异样的波动，尽管没有放慢脚步，但骑士将注意力转向了枪兵那一侧。  
“当心！Lancer！”  
“走，不用管我！”  
连计划都算不上，Lancer的战术简单而高效。Assassin的野太刀虽然长过一般日本刀，但攻击范围毕竟有限。只要与Saber他们拉开距离，武士就必然被逼入只能攻击一方的境地。而对方会选择攻击哪一方就是战术的关键。笃定了武士不会放着顷刻间即可捅穿自己的长枪不管而选择去攻击以突进为目的的另一侧，Lancer的长枪带着杀意袭向Assassin的胸膛。  
“秘剑•燕返。”  
刹那间，三道剑锋同时袭向由两侧突袭山门的从者们。与通常认为的以极快的速度连续挥出的三剑不同，自称佐佐木小次郎的从者所使出的剑技是超越了魔术，达到近乎第二法的境界。三道剑锋之间全无缝隙，连一只虫豸都无法穿过。这是这样毫无破绽，攻防皆备的剑术让其以毫无魔力之身全凭一柄野太刀立于堪比持剑从者的巅峰。  
但Lancer的预测是正确的，五尺太刀终究还是有其固有的攻击范围，无法顾及到整个山门。袭向Saber一侧的剑锋无法覆盖到对方的全部移动范围，从而让骑士带着少女从夹缝间穿了过去。一鼓作气到达石阶顶端的英灵丝毫没有放慢速度，径直突入宛如毒气室般的柳洞寺内。  
承受了剑士近乎全力攻击的枪兵则远没有另一侧那么好运。疾速收回的枪尖挑开了一道剑锋，第二剑以等同的力度砸在枪柄上，迸出刺眼的火花。而最后一剑分毫不差的砍在枪兵的左臂上。  
尽管只要有足够的魔力，一切非致命的伤痛都是可以痊愈的，但不代表在受伤的瞬间不会感到疼痛。锋利的刀刃视魔力构成的战衣如无物一般轻而易举的连同皮肉筋骨一并斩断。  
负伤的英灵压住淌血的断口，高速退出对方的攻击范围。  
伤口在愈合的同时，魔力也在不断的消耗着。枪兵清楚的知道自己受伤会给少女带来多大负担，尽管是在嘴硬着以一肩之力承担下来，但对于普通魔术师来说足以致命的魔力消耗是无法掩盖的事实。尽情的享受战斗固然重要，但是比起这个，现在还有更重要的事，而眼前必须要尽快结束战斗才行。  
与媲美剑豪的从者交手选择近战对于枪兵来说尽管有趣但讨不到丝毫便宜。而被魔力绑在山门附近的剑客则暴露出了足以致命的弱点。  
“抱歉啦，尽管不想这么做但老子不能在这里陪你玩太久。”  
说话间，枪兵便已经后退了百米有余。腰腿发力，高高跃入空中的枪之从者将赤红的长枪举过头顶。修长矫健的身体仿若化成一张弓一般，而夺命的流矢正是号称最强之枪的魔枪。  
“Gáe Bolg（突穿·死翔之枪）！”  
血色的流矢将整个山门完全笼罩起来，魔枪所过之处连空气都为之撕裂。最初还能听到金属碰撞的声音，但很快这声音便被风声所取代，最终归为一片寂静。  
枪兵敲打在石板上的脚步声摇曳着静谧的涟漪。  
“还以为你仅仅是在近身战上有些手段，想不到还有此等攻击方式。”  
“……如果有机会的话，我会好好和你打一场的。”  
扛着长枪消失在山门内的枪兵背后，一只侥幸逃过了刚刚的暴风肆虐的燕子飞上天空。

如果说柳洞寺外能够感受到大量汇聚起来的魔力宛如杀人的瘴气般的话，而柳洞寺内则完全可以用地狱来形容。被吉尔伽美什作为圣杯容器的物体，不管那是什么，活物也好死物也罢，已经全然看不出原本的形态，在巨大的魔力压迫下成为了一团腐肉一般的物质覆盖上柳洞寺的石板地。  
柳洞寺内的战斗由于出乎意料的敌人的加入而更加险恶起来。一侧是计划中的Saber与吉尔伽美什的胶着战（拖延战）。而原本应该支援从者的魔术师此刻却不得不使出全身解数来面对本应在枪兵的枪尖下死去的神父。  
“见到我让你很意外吗？凛。”  
“尽管知道害虫会活得比较久但你这混蛋活得也未免太久了一点！”  
微微扬起嘴角，少女的反应对于神父来说仿佛是一杯甘美的葡萄酒般令人欲罢不能。  
“这把剑你还记得的吧，绮礼！”  
说着，少女手中的短剑便向着神父的脖颈扫去。  
后退了两步，闪避开那意在切断喉咙的利刃。怎么可能会不记得，那便是当年少女的父亲，恩师远坂时臣赠与自己的Azoth。笑意中混入了几分嘲讽的意味。轮回真是可笑的东西，原本将杀死恩师的剑赠与凛的时候，并没有期待着她会有以之为武器，与自己交战的那一天，但在内心中又渴望接过短剑的少女能够知晓敬爱的父亲就是死于这把剑之下。矛盾的心情在此刻终于得到了终结。  
“不知道你在擦拭这把剑的时候是否还能够嗅到时臣老师的血的味道呢？凛。”  
“我会用你的血祭奠父亲！”  
轻而易举的闪避开少女接下来的数次突刺，在格斗技艺上神父对凛可以用了如指掌来形容。毕竟是自己教出来的学生，再怎样有才华也只能停留在技巧层面上，在力量与速度上完全不是教授者的对手。  
握住少女纤细的手腕，膝盖结结实实的顶在小腹上，连吃痛的声音都还没来得及发出，少女的身体就朝着前方飞了出去。  
“Verzögern！Leichtgewichtler！（重力制御！轻体缓落！）”  
强忍住疼痛，凛在撞击到地面的前一刻对自己施加了减速与减重的咒文。仿佛羽毛一般的肢体轻柔的飘落在石板上。  
“Wieder gutmachen！（组织重构！）”  
依靠治疗魔术让刚刚被打破的内脏迅速愈合，但徘徊不去的疼痛感不会随着脏器的修复而消失。为了躲开有可能接踵而至的追击，凛强打精神让身体在石板上翻滚了几圈，脱离对方的攻击范围才站起身。  
这样下去很难取胜，少女魔术师心中知道得很清楚。尽管从技巧上她有自信与言峰不相伯仲，但经验，特别是实战经验上的差距无法通过训练来弥补。尽管从未亲眼见证神父作为代行者时猎杀封印指定魔术师的姿态，但作为冬木的管理者，远坂凛能够接触到所有发生在这个东方的岛国上所秘密进行的魔术师猎杀档案。而在过去的十年中，早已脱离代行者职责的言峰绮礼依然偶尔会被教会指定去处理棘手的魔术师。而在这其中，光是猎杀难度在A级以上的就有两位数。  
对于敌我的能力进行正确的估测，认识到对方的优势与己方的劣势才是赢得战斗的开始。这是十年前，言峰对于凛的八极拳教导的第一课。而凛的头脑此刻正在快速的思考着如何利用自身的优势弥补经验上的巨大不足。  
要说远坂凛唯一能够胜过言峰绮礼的地方就是在魔术能力上了吧。如果不是之前在与Caster一战中消耗掉了大量数年积存下的宝石的话，凛也许根本不会考虑与言峰打近身战这种对自己毫无胜算的战术。但是在前一晚清点武器的时候，面对仅剩下三颗可以作为武器的宝石，手臂上的魔术刻印与父亲的遗物Azoth，凛重重的叹了口气。看来在这场圣杯战争结束之后又要贫困很久一段时间了。  
嘛，也许对上那个金闪闪的家伙的时候这些根本就用不上也说不一定。毕竟尽管储存了自己最强的魔力，但在与Caster一战中，这足以令任何一个魔术师规避不及的魔术在那个上古的魔女面前不过是骗小孩的把戏而已，轻轻挥舞斗篷便让那数十颗宝石悄无声息的消失无踪。而那个金闪闪的盔甲，在凛的眼中除了暴发户一般的价值之外，同样具备了足以抵消绝大部分魔术攻击的能力。自己的宝石扔上去不过是浪费而已。而远坂凛此生最为痛恨的便是浪费这件事了。  
尽管是这么想着，凛依旧将仅存的宝石与短剑带在身上以防万一。而这万一如今确确实实的站在了自己与援护Saber的道路中间。  
就算不是为了获得圣杯战争的胜利或是阻止吉尔伽美什滥用圣杯的力量这么冠冕堂皇的理由，凛也必须要亲手解决面前的敌人，杀死自己父亲的凶手。  
“Kraft auf die Arme, Macht an den Füßen（元素重组，钢化肢体）。”  
与Caster的战斗让凛获得了连自己都没有想到的成长，同时也学到了过去不曾使用过的战术。例如魔女施加在葛木身上的强化肉体的魔术。魔术本身并不困难，但作为魔术师来说很少会有人想过要施加在自己身上。毕竟鲜少有魔术师会在战斗中与敌方有接近战的机会，而被对方近身对于绝大多数魔术师来说就代表着丧钟的敲响。这也正是过去言峰曾经教导凛八极拳的原因。  
凭借技巧与魔术的加成，凛希望自己至少在物质上与神父站在同样的起点，而经验就只能依靠自己的优势来弥补。  
口袋中的三颗宝石随着站直身体的少女发出细不可闻的碰撞声。机会只有三次，为了增加得手的概率就只能尽可能缩短与言峰之间的距离。  
将短剑握在右手，身体的重心下移，向着神父再一次冲过去。  
再次袭向言峰身体的短剑不管是从速度上还是力量上都与之前有着本质上的不同。被攻击的一方从一开始纯粹的闪避转换为力量对等的攻防战。因为是曾经的师徒，所以就像言峰所说的，对于凛的攻击方式完全能够掌握一样，反过来，凛对于言峰的进攻也能够做到准确的预判与防御。魔术加成的拳脚给予了少女能够与力量远胜自己数倍的成年男人相抗衡的体力。  
或许是轻视了少女的实力吧，交手的最初神父仅仅是将招式限定在了最普通的拳脚过招的层面。就像是过去在教授对方战斗技巧前的热身训练一般。只是这一次面对依旧冷静自持的老师，作为学生的一方怀抱着绝对的憎恨与杀意。  
厌倦了仿佛过去切磋般的战斗，凛率先改变了攻击的套路。双脚从原本进退有致的步法转换为需要将大半体重压迫到左腿上的招式，右脚突然朝着神父的方向迈出一步。瞬间的力量切换让重重踏下的右脚附近的石板应声碎裂，随之产生的冲击足以撼动任何一个准备不足的敌人。此为八极拳的步法之一，称之为震脚。神父毫不在意的站稳脚步，下一秒代替了拳头的短剑便朝着他的胸膛直刺而来。  
“震脚之后是崩拳吗。你的习惯在这十年间完全没有改变啊凛。”  
抬起手臂用足以抵挡子弹攻击的法衣衣袖拨开短剑前进的轨迹。忽然魔术师一直不曾有丝毫动作的左手指间一闪，神父下意识的握住从袖筒中滑出的黑键剑柄。三支黑键刚刚在神父刚劲有力的指间成型，刺耳的爆炸声便冲击着他的耳膜。而凛，作为攻击的一方也不得不后退数步才稳住被爆炸的魔力摇曳着的身体。  
“收回我刚刚的话，不愧是远坂老师的女儿，凛你还是拥有远胜于你的父亲的变通能力的。至少懂得将不同的战斗方式融合在一起。从这一点来说，远坂老师如果还有灵魂存在于这个世界上的话想必一定会以你为荣的。”  
“闭嘴！你这个混蛋没有资格提到父亲的名字！”  
因为对方不以为意的话而被激怒的少女的肩膀微微颤抖着。  
“愤怒吗？凛。这简直是必然的。毕竟你也是个正常人类。尽管十年前就失去了父母，但看着这样的你在毫不知情的情况下向我习武，学习治疗魔术，每天拼命地从地下书库的书本中学习各种知识就让人更加期待你知道真相之后的表现。而如今不管是你的愤怒，憎恨，厌恶，都如同我预料一般的展现了出来。不得不说，虽然感到满意但也多少有些……失望。如果你的精神中有哪怕百分之一的属于你母亲的脆弱的话，现在也许你会让人觉得更加可爱也说不一定。不过很可惜，你还是更像你的父亲一些。或许远坂，不，现在应该称呼她为间桐樱继承了更多你母亲的血液。”  
尽管被爆炸的宝石略微划伤了脸颊，但神父的脸上依然浮现出愉悦的神情。少女应该会因为这番话而更进一步被激怒吧，言峰绮礼如此认为。  
纤细的肩膀停止了颤抖，咬紧嘴唇，凛缓缓抬起脸瞪视着眼前的仇敌。  
“绮礼，父亲所做的所有事之中最大的错误就是收你作弟子，而我和母亲所犯的最大错误就是相信了你会帮助父亲取得上一次圣杯战争的胜利。现在，我会纠正这个错误。”  
随着话音，少女手臂上的魔术刻印隔着衣服发出幽蓝的光芒。  
“Wasser Geist hört bitte auf meinen Ruf（水之精灵请回应吾之召唤）.  
Feuer heiligen antworten Sie bitte auf meinen Wunsch（火之精灵请倾听吾之诉求）.  
Im Namen von fünf Elementen（以五大元素之名）.  
Eis und Feuer Klinge（冰火之刃）！”  
原本长达十小节以上的大魔术在魔术刻印的帮助下将咏唱缩短到了四小节，冰霜与火焰在少女的身边起舞，无法分辨究竟是火焰包裹着寒冰还是冰箭内燃烧着烈火，难以计数的由水火两种元素构成的箭矢将神父笼罩其中。  
别说是普通人，就算是魔术师在被这种程度的大魔术攻击之后也该尸骨无存了吧。但是凛没有放低手中的短剑，甚至将最后两枚宝石握在了左手的掌心中。言峰绮礼绝不是会被这种程度的攻击击败的敌人。  
魔力的硝烟过后，尽管受过教会洗礼的法衣已经残破不堪到将将挂在肩膀上的程度，但曾经是圣堂教会代行者的神父依旧站立在破碎的石板地之间。虽然周身都是被魔术摧残过的惨状，但明显神父的右臂显现出与其身体不同程度的损伤。冒着烟的手臂上的衣物被尽数烧毁，灰烬散落在垂下的手臂四周。  
“本来不想在这里就用掉这些令咒，但反正是消耗品，也是没有办法的事。”  
甩了甩手臂，证明他尽管受到重创但身体依旧维持着完好的机能，言峰一步步朝着凛走近。  
凛跑动起来，握着宝石的手指尖发射出用来牵制对方行动的阴炁弹。短时间内连续使用大魔术对于已经为两名从者提供魔力的少女来说是不可能的事。事实上哪怕是一次大魔术的施行对于她来说已经是不小的负担。如今能够依靠的武器只有仅需两小节咏唱以内的魔术以及储满了魔力的两枚宝石。  
“Eis und Feuer Klinge（冰火之箭）！”  
单支的冰火箭朝着一步步接近的神父射去。一把将破碎的法衣扯下来，当做防御的盾牌一样挡住迎面射来的箭矢。手中的布料散发出焦糊的气味。扔掉失去作用的碎布，加快步伐，二人间的距离又拉近到神父的攻击范围之内。  
“虽然知道问了也是白问，但绮礼，你后悔过杀死我父亲吗？”  
凛站住脚步，面对随时可能进攻的神父发出了最后的疑问。  
“后悔？不，他已经完全尽到了作为一个魔术师以及尸体的价值。”  
“那么我就没有任何遗憾了。”  
指端射出阴炁弹的同时，两枚宝石也随之抛向被阴炁弹限制了移动空间的神父，少女的长发在爆炸的魔力旋风中飞扬。手中的曾经作为赠物与凶器的Azoth深深刺入了为了防御而抬起双臂的神父的胸膛。  
“永别了，绮礼。这一次我会让你确实的死去的。”  
将魔力灌注到短剑中，这才是这件礼装真正的用法。充盈的魔力使Azoth在神父的胸膛中迸发出夺目的光芒，然后瞬间炸裂。  
言峰绮礼虚无的生命到此终于画上了句点。


	14. Chapter 13 吉尔伽美什

Chapter 13 吉尔伽美什

尽管担心着凛的安危，但Saber比任何人都清楚面前的对手不是能够分心应对的角色。  
英雄王吉尔伽美什，上一次圣杯战争留存至今的英灵，或许应该说是上一次圣杯战争唯一的胜者。对于那场屈辱的战斗，骑士王不想再唤醒那十年前的记忆的丝毫片段。胜机不是没有，就算是最古的英雄王也无法抵挡圣剑的全力攻击。持剑的从者解放了环绕着黄金剑的风王结界，多余的把戏对于面前的敌人来说除了浪费魔力之外毫无意义。  
“还不死心吗Saber？即便知道圣杯的本质也依然坚持你那愚不可及的理想？”  
“即使彼此都是王者，但也决不允许你侮辱我的理想，Archer。”  
黄金的从者大笑着鼓起掌来。  
“真是愚蠢得惹人怜爱的女人。你所说的想要推倒重来的一切连你自己都想要去否定，在别人看来也就不过是可有可无的东西罢了。为了这种微不足道的东西也胆敢妄图动用本王的宝物吗？”  
“你错了！吉尔伽美什！你所说的宝物不过是个欺骗魔术师与英灵的伪物，依赖这样的东西不但是对我不列颠之王的侮辱，更会产生无可估量的灾难。想想上一次圣杯战争的大火，曾经沐浴其中的你应该比任何人都清楚吧！”  
“哈哈哈哈……Saber，Saber，虽然是作为一个王，但你的器量就只是这样而已吗？还不如快快放下武器做本王的妻子比较好。在这个世间行走过的十年让本王彻底看清了这个世界。如果想要恢复当年乌鲁克的繁荣与美丽，必须要把在这片大地上的一切污染世界的蝼蚁都清理干净才行。人类，这种生物虽然曾经让本王感到有那么一丝丝乐趣，但很快便被他们肮脏的本性消除掉了。这样低贱的生物，没有活在本王的花园中的权利。”  
Saber惊讶的张大了嘴发不出声音。尽管知道吉尔伽美什不是能够轻易说服的男人，但是这样疯狂的想法让持剑的从者不禁怀疑对方是否依旧保持着丝毫理智。  
“你是真的这么想吗，Archer？”  
“你在怀疑本王的想法吗？那就让你们朝思暮想的‘圣杯’来回答你的疑问好了。”  
记忆中的景象再一次浮现在眼前，而这绝不是记忆的具现化，而是真实的，正在发生的现实。巨大的黑色孔洞出现在柳洞寺的上空，吞噬了数名从者的蠕动着的魔力团块正不断地将魔力注入到连接着小圣杯与大圣杯的孔中。用不了几分钟，孔便会承受不住魔力的压迫而将其以黑泥的形式倾倒在大地上，引发与上一次圣杯战争同样的惨剧。  
再不阻止就来不及了，即便是用从者的双眼也能够清晰地辨别出频临崩溃的魔力所流经的途径。如果等到Lancer来支援也许一切都为时已晚也说不一定。  
脚底发力，跃入空中的骑士王将魔力灌注到圣剑之中。锋利的剑刃直指黄金的从者胸膛。  
“在本王决定如何处理你之前还是乖乖伏在地上为好，Saber。”  
十二把宝具随着吉尔伽美什的话音朝着Saber袭来，将她冲击的前路完全堵死。  
娇小的身体在空中翻身，扭腰，借助圣剑与最接近身体的宝具相撞所带来的推动力将自己推离宝具攻击的线路。被推开的武器落在地上发出震耳欲聋的爆炸声。  
落在地上的脚步不曾有一瞬间的迟疑便再次向吉尔伽美什的方向发动再一次冲锋。而除去被逼退的一把宝具之外，剩余的被当做箭矢射向骑士王的宝具追踪着她的身影改变了行进的方向，再一次朝着疾驰的骑士逼近。  
并非真的带有实实在在的杀意，宝具的攻击目的极为明显，只是意在控制Saber的活动范围，不让她接近宝具的主人而已。  
焦躁感在骑士的心中蔓延开来。无法接近对方便无法造成实质性的伤害，而圣杯魔力的超载只是时间问题。随着时间一分一秒的过去，连空气中都能感觉到过度汇集的魔力所带来的压迫感。  
吉尔伽美什英俊的脸上浮现出残忍而期待的神情。  
这个英灵绝对是疯了，不然怎么会做出毁灭人类这样的决定。  
“住手！吉尔伽美什！你会毁了这个世界的！”  
边飞奔着躲避宝具的攻击，持剑的从者边再次试图劝说最古的王者放弃正在实施中的计划。换来的只是黄金的从者轻蔑的眼神。  
三支宝具擦着Saber的手臂与小腿飞过，划破了由魔力构成的武装，如果骑士的脚步再慢半步的话恐怕现在已经伏在地上被自己的血液染红衣摆了吧。  
完全不给她喘息的时机，下一轮的宝具攻击接踵而至。这一次不仅仅是十二支而是这数量的两倍的宝具朝着她疾坠而下。  
与之前的仅仅是为了阻止她接近的攻击截然不同，或许是真的触怒了这位王者或者仅仅是他突然决定了骑士王也不过是众多应该被清扫的蝼蚁之一。吉尔伽美什将带着杀意的宝具尽数抛出，不再给对方留有丝毫存活的余地。  
如果将之前的攻击比作尚且能够躲避的暴雨的话，这一次便是摧枯拉朽一般的山洪。  
放弃了一切试图说服对方的想法，将魔力灌注到双臂与双脚之中，持剑的从者在一支支华美的宝具之间穿梭，黄金的圣剑如同第二层铠甲一般将剑的主人保护在其中。  
剑舞。优雅从容而又令人无法移开视线的残酷之姿。  
任凭如何坚固的防守也无法完全挡下最强的从者不带丝毫怜悯的攻击。尽管已经挡掉绝大部分流矢，但肩膀上被一支长枪生生刺穿钉在地上的骑士王暂时陷入了只能原地不动承受接下来的一切攻击的境地。  
“跪下，Saber。祈求本王的饶恕，或许本王还会允许你一同见证这个世界回归纯净的一刻。”  
“你疯了，吉尔伽美什。”  
“那就准备和这群无价值的杂种们一起成为新世界的粪土吧，阿尔托利亚。”  
第三轮流矢只有第一轮的一半，面对受伤并且无法移动的从者，最古老的王者显然不屑于用上更多的宝具。  
魔力的风在骑士王的耳边呼啸着，宣示着死亡的无限接近。  
比起得不到真正的圣杯的遗憾，英灵更加无法释怀的是自己未能阻止英雄王疯狂的举动这件事。这个世界原本与她无关，但名为阿尔托利亚•潘德拉贡的从者毕竟是英灵，是不列颠的骑士王。无法放任无辜的生命在自己眼前被如蝼蚁般碾碎。  
既然无法躲避就只能依靠手中的剑与出类拔萃的技艺，以及一点点的运气。  
宝具之间的撞击宛如引爆了轻型炸弹所带来的冲击力。尽管拼尽了全力，但肩膀上的伤依然成为了骑士挥舞圣剑的最大阻碍。每一次抬起手臂都能真实的感觉到穿透肌理的枪柄进一步撕裂皮肉，将伤口拓张得更加难以愈合。  
只要能够撑过这一轮攻势的话，或许就能够有机会将妨碍行动的长枪拔掉。只要能够撑下去的话。  
疼痛与焦躁让冷汗沿着骑士美丽的脸颊淌落。再努力一点点，目力所及的只剩下三把宝具而已。强迫自己抬起不知道从什么时候开始变得沉重的手臂，勉强将直刺向胸膛的匕首拨离原本的攻击路线。擦着耳际飞过的短刃在接触到背后的石板地时发出刺耳的轰鸣声。连从爆炸中恢复听觉的余裕都没有，两把长剑便已经近在眼前。从伤口不断流出的血液等同于不间断的魔力消耗，却因为长枪依然钉在被撕裂的肌肤中而令魔力白白流失掉却无法治愈伤口，手臂沉重到完全无法移动的程度。  
骑士的眼前闪过一道阴影，随着激烈的金属撞击声，阴影被炫目的蓝色所取代。  
“抱歉啦，Saber。稍微来晚了一点，看在还不算太晚的份上就别追究老子了。”  
“Lancer！”  
“先别乱动，帮你把枪拔下来。”  
赤红的枪尖一晃，将穿透了骑士肩膀的半截枪身瞬间斩断。将自己的的枪插在地上，枪兵一只手按住娇小的肩膀，另一只手握住剩余的后半截枪身。  
“忍耐一下。”  
“唔。”  
用牙齿咬住枪兵抵到唇边的小臂，骑士默默闭上双眼。  
处理这类伤口对于还是人类时的枪兵来说并不算陌生。每一次战斗都会有战友被长枪贯穿非致命的部位。那时就必须无论多么疼痛都要斩断枪尖再用烧红的匕首割开伤口附近的肌肉，再快速的拔出长枪才能让德鲁伊进行治疗。无数次目睹甚至亲手将枪身从战友的身上拔出，就连高大健壮的战士都会在这过程中将口中的木棍咬烂，而在这些人之中，有更多的人在拔掉长枪后因为失血过多或是伤口感染而最终命丧黄泉。而这些都是在一场大战过后，有了充足的时间与德鲁伊的帮助才完成的。但现在既没有时间也没有空间让枪兵为骑士进行完善的处理。这里是战场，没有木棍只能用血肉来替代；没有烧红的匕首只能用手生生将枪身拔除。  
“准备好了吗Saber？疼的话尽管咬下去。”  
骑士点点头。  
深呼吸，握住枪身的手不带丝毫犹豫的将枪柄拔了出来。骑士的喉咙中传来苦闷的呻吟声，手臂上感到一阵钝重的疼痛，但比起娇小的骑士所忍受的痛苦来说完全可以归为能够忽略不计的程度。  
喷涌出鲜血的伤口在魔力的作用下瞬间愈合，只有苍白的脸色与战甲上的血迹能够证明刚刚处理伤口时的惨烈程度。  
“需要多久能够恢复？”  
Saber微微挥动受伤一侧肩膀的手臂，确认魔力通过的路径。  
“虽然不能达到最佳状态，但五分钟之内应该能够恢复到可以战斗的水平。”  
“那就好。看来这段时间就要看老子自己的啦。”  
拿起枪，Lancer转过身面对从刚刚就侧眼旁观的黄金的英灵。  
“哟，久等了，英雄王。”  
“还以为是哪个杂种，原来是言峰养的野狗吗。咬了主人之后现在还帮起别人来破坏主人的计划，真是条需要被好好调教的狗啊。”  
“开口闭口叫别人杂种的，你才是杂种王吧，什么三分之二三分之一的，说到底也就是你口中所说的杂种。既然是英灵就做点像英灵的事，把这地方搞得乌烟瘴气的不知道还以为你是什么地方冒出来的三流魔术师。”  
“闭嘴，杂种！”  
一把匕首飞过枪兵的脸颊，钉在身后的石板地上。  
单手执枪，用另一只手的拇指抹去脸颊上的血迹。上扬的嘴角因为指尖的猩红色而渗入了一丝嗜血的狂意。与血液同色的眼眸中映出对方的身影。  
“怎么？被说中了就恼羞成怒了？杂种王。”  
“只会动嘴皮子的枪兵也敢来挑战本王吗？那就给你只留下一张嘴如何？”  
“有这本事的话就来试试看呐，杂种的王者哟！”  
虽然嘴里说着挑衅对方的言辞，但枪兵手中的枪已经在自己站立位置的石板上画下了原初的十八符文。要战胜面前的对手就必须倾尽全力，耗尽每一滴血才有可能达成。而这符文正是枪兵能够使用的最强的魔术。  
顷刻间完成的文字闪耀着赤红的光芒，将枪兵的身体笼罩在其中。光芒退去，从外表上无法看出丝毫改变，但任何一名Master都能够读取出枪兵的所有能力都上升了一到两个等级。  
“虽然持续不了太久，而且还是一次性的，但打完这场仗也就没有使用的必要了吧。”  
尽管口中吐出轻佻的句子，Lancer清楚的知道这是由两个男人以生命为代价换来的最后一线希望，此次圣杯战争最后的战场。  
“就凭那种东西也想战胜本王吗？Gate of Babylon！”  
金色的暴雨倾泻而下，压倒性的速度与魔力就算是英灵的双眼也无法将其一一捕捉。男人手中的长枪以与之等同的速度在周身筑起一道仿若滴血般殷红的障壁。  
如果过去与Saber战斗过的枪兵的速度可以用从者的双眼追踪到的话，如今在符文加持下的最快的从者已经超出了英灵们的能力范畴。蓝色的闪电在夜空下疾驰，仅仅能够通过在他身后不断发出的爆炸声才能够判断出枪兵所处的位置。  
“跑来跑去的杂种比飞虫还要让人厌烦！天之锁！”  
“还会让你得手吗！”  
即便是英雄王最为信赖的宝具，天之锁也有其不可忽视的弱点。神性越高的英灵越无法挣脱锁链的束缚，而反之，对于血液中不含一滴神血的人来说，那只不过是比普通的锁链稍微坚固一点的东西罢了。  
释放出的锁链虽然无法计算其长度，但正因为有了目标而使得其行进的轨迹能够被从者轻易把握。原本应该缠绕上枪兵四肢的链条此刻却被飞身挡在枪兵身前的骑士王握在手中。  
“麻烦你啦，Saber。”  
枪兵的脚步略微停滞了一瞬，与骑士交换了一个彼此信赖的眼神便再次化作一把利刃，直刺向黄金的英灵。  
喀拉，喀拉。  
一方试图收回天之锁，而另一方则从容的将锁链绑在未受伤的那侧手臂上，依靠与生俱来的力量在角逐中丝毫不落下风。  
曾经用来捆绑天牛都未曾断裂的锁链在两名从者的扯动下绷紧到了临界点。  
比起最信赖的宝具失手这件事，似乎被骑士王夺走宝具的控制权才更加令最古老的王者怒发冲冠。血色的蛇眼危险的眯起来，抿紧的嘴唇显示出这名王者绝不宽恕的憎恶。  
“可恶的杂碎也敢染指本王的宝具吗！Gate of Babylon！”  
暴怒的王者完全收起了玩乐的心情，彻底的将两名英灵作为需要铲除的敌人来对待。前所未有的巨大魔力卷起狂放的风暴，黄金的英灵背后的空间呈现出扭曲的次元，各式各样的宝具的原典从那无底的宝藏中被作为奢华的箭矢投射向胆敢挑战最古老的王者的英灵们。  
宝具的黄金瀑布，如果作为旁观者一定会赞叹这幅绝世的美景，但深陷其中的从者则被前所未有的攻势逼到了绝路。  
明明近在眼前的敌人，目测只有十米上下的距离，却被密如城墙般的宝具所阻隔。手中血红的长枪不曾有一刻停歇，脚下的步子也不敢有片刻滞留，击退了一波宝具，接下来的一波已经触手可及。符文的加护只能让枪兵在宝具的暴雨肆虐中不至于受伤，但要突破这攻防一体的阵势却又有些力不从心。  
另一方，在角力中居于上风的英灵此刻正被笼罩周身的宝具困在其中，对于受伤的从者来说，挥舞的圣剑已经是强弩之末，随时会被宝具突破防守。明明加入另一只手的力量就能够保全自身，但紧握着锁链的拳头丝毫不曾放松。  
“哼，蝼蚁终究是蝼蚁，就算曾经被喻作狮子也不过是困兽之斗罢了。”  
轻蔑的扬起嘴角，最古老的王者满意的观赏着两名英灵与宝具间的死斗。  
一把匕首穿过圣剑防守的缝隙，擦着骑士的眼角飞了过去。伤口不算严重，但涌出的血液遮蔽了Saber左侧的视线。勉强睁开的左眼中倒映出血色的世界里径直刺向自己胸膛的三把宝具。  
这一次连运气都要舍自己而去了吗？脑海中一闪而过的是剑栏的夕阳，与满目疮痍的大地上被风吹得猎猎作响的旗帜。  
“Trace on。”


	15. Chapter 14 三骑士

Chapter 14 三骑士

宝具在刺入骑士的胸膛之前被不知从何处出现的三把剑改变了前进的线路，落在石板地上炸裂开来。  
“I am the bone of my sword （剑铸吾身）。  
Steel is my body, and fire is my blood（血如钢铁，心似琉璃）。”  
随着熟悉的咏唱声，风沙卷过的苍茫剑丘再一次浮现在三名英灵的面前。  
“I have created over a thousand blades（历经千剑，无所危惧）。  
Unknown to Death（未尝一败），  
Nor known to Life（亦未逢知己）。”  
咔咔作响的齿轮声与咏唱交汇在一起，将柳洞寺内的一切拖入了另一个世界。  
“Have withstood pain to create many weapons（故，独醉于剑壑之上）。  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything（此生已无意义）。”  
手持双剑的男人屹立于剑丘之上。  
他已经品尝过失败，死亡无法阻止命运的轮回，依然存在于这世间的自身就是最好的证明。纵然失望，但无法就此离去，尚有一事无法割舍。身为英灵，身为守护者。  
“So as I pray, unlimited blade works（则，吾躯为，无限剑制）。”  
“Ar……cher？！”  
不仅仅是骑士王，在场的每一个人都为男人的死而复生而惊讶。  
“又被你救了一命啊，Saber。”  
与她并肩站立的从者手中浮现出骑士所熟悉的形状。黄金与宝蓝色所组成的剑鞘，没有过多华丽的装饰，但从接触到骑士的手的瞬间爆发出足以匹敌甚至超过英雄王的魔力。只是与那华丽暴戾的魔力不同，从剑鞘所散发出的力量给人带来安静宁和的气息。  
Avalon，骑士王曾经失去的，最为宝贵的宝具。  
面对骑士王疑问的眼神，Archer只是将剑鞘交到她的手中，随即转身站在了她的身前。  
“这是从卫宫士郎体内取出的，想必是十年前老……不，卫宫切嗣放进去的吧。”  
“那士郎……”  
红衣的从者只是轻轻摇了摇头。  
宝具的攻击暂时停止了，连最古老的王者都对男人的出现感到惊讶。明明应该已经随着爱茵兹贝伦的废墟飞灰湮灭的英灵，此刻又一次站在战场上，挡在自己与唾手可得的胜利之间。  
“不过是一个低贱的Faker却一次又一次阻挠本王的行动。这一次一定要让你和这群蝼蚁一起成为新世界的一粒尘土。”  
“哦？真能做到的话就试试看吧，英雄王。虽然不过是你口中的一介Faker，但如果被Faker干掉的话对你来说应该也是个不小的打击吧。看看拥有巴比伦宝库的你所储存的宝具是否能够比得上我所制造的数量。”  
“笑话！一介伪物也想要和原典相提并论吗！”  
“就算是假货，只要具备了能够拼掉真货的能力，就只管舍弃掉再造就好。而你的宝具能够随随便便的舍弃掉的话就尽管舍弃好了。”  
与黄金的英灵相似的剑阵在Archer的背后展开。没有刀枪剑戟，并不具备王之财宝那丰富的种类，男人所具备的只有造剑的能力。每一把剑都由这双手所制造，毁坏，再次制造，再次毁坏。每一把都是伪物，就如同他这个人的存在一样，但每一把都有其存在的意义，即便是毁坏，也不会是毫无意义的丢弃，而是尽到了它的全部使命，作为一把真实存在过的武器而回归魔力的尘埃。  
战斗准备就绪，钢色的眼瞳这才转向蓝衣从者的方向。明知道这是对他来说胜率渺茫的战斗，却还是在认为自己踏进死亡大门的时候将一切托付给了这个男人。而他如今也依然在战场上驰骋，丝毫不曾辜负自己的期望。  
“Lancer，还跑得动吗？”  
“不要太小看人了，你这小子才是全身破破烂烂的能撑到战斗结束吗？”  
“冲得太快当心摔断脖子。”  
“没守住的话老子回了英灵座也要诅咒你。”  
“前方就交给你了。”  
“背后就交给你了。”  
随着宝具与伪物激烈撞击的炸裂声，枪兵的脚步再次飞驰起来。这一次不必在意倾泻的宝具，一心一意的将魔力倾注在双腿上。  
头顶传来不间断的炸裂声，如同奏响了隆隆的战鼓一般。  
十米的距离瞬间缩短了一半，黄金的从者完全暴露在枪兵的攻击范围之内。  
血红的蛇眼危险的眯起来，金色的宛如钥匙状的宝具出现在最古老的王者手中。  
“你们这群杂种都随着这个无用的结界一同消失吧！”  
随着巴比伦之门的开启，一把形状古怪的剑出现在黄金的从者手中。由三节圆柱形所组成的红色剑身上环绕着黑色的纹路。那绝不是一般意义上能够理解的剑，更加无法被魔术师所解构。  
“醒来吧，EA！将这片大地撕裂，让这群蝼蚁知晓谁才是这个世界的主人！”  
三节剑身随着解放的咒文而高速旋转起来。喷涌而出的魔力仿佛利刃版将风都尽数撕成碎片。  
“Lancer！退出去！”  
察觉的危险的枪兵在Archer的警告响起的同时便疾速脱离开英雄王的攻击范围，高高跃起的身体轻盈的落在对方背后。  
“Enuma Elish（天地初开•洪荒世界）——”  
“Avalon（远离凡世的理想乡）——”  
被庞大的魔力肆虐的大地裂开了无法弥补的缺口，黄沙从那缺口倾倒下去，连同在那之上的所有刀剑一起。裂口如同贪婪的巨口一般将周围的一切吞噬殆尽。  
魔力的风暴散尽，原本呈现出异界色彩的空间随着剧烈的魔力震荡而消失得无影无踪。目力所及的景色恢复到柳洞寺原本的静谧与幽暗。而与英雄王的期待截然相反的，本应随着固有结界一同被撕裂的三名从者在风暴过后依然屹立在青石板地之上。  
“什……”  
“Gáe Bolg（刺穿•死棘之枪）！”  
因果逆转的魔枪在蛰伏多时之后终于露出它那致命的獠牙。无法躲避，违背一切因果定律，只要出手就必定会以刺中对方为前提的宝具在枪兵的手中化为一道血色的残影。  
嘴角渗出鲜血，染血的枪尖从英灵的胸膛穿过，直到刺穿脊背将黄金的战甲染红。最强的王者无论如何也想不到会被被自己蔑视为野狗的男人所伤，更加难以接受这个事实。  
“像你这样的杂种……竟然也能伤到本王……不可饶恕……Gate of……”  
“Lancer，闪开！”  
高高跃起的枪兵脚下，喷涌的魔力绽放出耀眼的光芒。  
“Excalibur（誓约胜利之剑）——”  
即便是凭借超出常理，甚至高过因果律的幸运而让心脏避开必死的魔枪，在对城宝具面前连幸运之神的眷顾也无法拯救这位疯狂的王者。  
“哼，一群无聊的家伙们。像人类这样罪孽深重的生物真的值得你们如此守护吗？或许迟早有一天本王会在英灵座上听到你们悔恨的哀号。在那之前好好享受这个世界的愚昧吧，蝼蚁们。”  
讽刺的笑着，黄金的王者化为魔力的尘埃消失在夜空中。

“结束了。”  
“啊，终于结束了。”  
“魔力也刚刚好要耗尽了。”  
“圣杯！”  
三名英灵的背后传来少女恐惧的喊声。  
尽管只是吸收了五名英灵，但由于其中一名远远超出常规魔力的英灵的存在而使得圣杯内部被魔力完全充满。满溢的魔力由于得不到消耗而从天上的孔溢了出来。仿佛正在被煮沸的黑泥朝着三名从者的方向倾倒下去。  
头脑意识到的时候，身体已经做出了反应。红衣的从者拉住身边两名英灵的手臂，拼尽全力将两个人甩了出去，在黑泥浇在他们原本所站的位置之前。而如同所有现实中所发生的不幸一样，救人者远没有被救者那么好运。  
奇怪的意识充斥着脑海，就像是每一次走在战场上一样。  
疾病，偷窃，疼痛，刀伤，枪伤，强奸，鞭笞，断肢，火烤，抢劫，欺骗，食人，屠杀，枪杀，斩杀，奸杀，虐杀，杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀  
死亡。  
漆黑一片的视野中出现了熟悉的少年的身影。  
“你已经死了。”  
“但是你还活着。”  
“不，我们都死了，在很早以前，很久以后。”  
棕红色头发的少年笑了起来，脸上挂着期待的表情。  
“知道的很清楚嘛，那么准备接受我这个存在了吗？英灵Emiya。”  
1\. 是的，我们是一体的【转向16页 BAD END - ALTER】  
2\. 不，我希望你，作为卫宫士郎的这个人消失【转向17页】


	16. Chapter 15 ALTER

1\. 是的，我们是一体的

Chapter 15 ALTER

“哼，虽然不想承认那么愚蠢的家伙是过去的自己，但毕竟也是我曾经走过的人生。没有这段经历英灵Emiya也不会存在。”  
男人的回答让少年大笑起来。  
“没错，你就是我，我就是你，我们是一体的。现在再也没有什么卫宫士郎，英灵Emiya的分别。你的愿望就是我的愿望，你的行动就是我的行动，你的目标就是我的目标。欢迎来到新世界，我们的世界，Emiya。”  
前所未有的魔力充盈着英灵的身体，丝毫不亚于作为守护者来到这个世界时的状态。心中清楚的知道这种状况绝对不是正常现象，但另一个声音比起那微弱的不协调感更加强烈的占据着他的大脑。  
让火焰将不停引起争端将毁灭带给这个世界的人类，焚烧殆尽。  
自黑泥中走出的从者周身萦绕着死亡的气息，像是将曾经杀死的过的灵魂都缠绕在身体上了一样。曾经鲜艳的圣骸布蒙上了一层铅灰色，与墨色的胸甲和长裤融为一体。虽然身为弓兵，但明显盔甲的重量比起之前增加了一倍有余。棱角突出的肩甲给人一种甚至可以拿来当做武器的错觉。而在那圣骸布与盔甲之上，过去从未出现过的血红色纹路仿佛某种疾病的症状一样缠绕其上。铅色的双瞳被毫无温度的金色所取代，不再有嘲讽，不再有笑意，仅仅是空洞的美丽的金色呈现在眼窝中。  
“……Unlimited Blade Works。”  
剑丘再现。紫黑色的天空与大地连成一体，看不到分界线。而插在地面上的无数刀剑也像是受到了空间的污染一样，呈现出同样的颜色，宛如干涸的血迹凝固在剑刃上一般。  
天空中喀拉喀拉旋转的齿轮上不停地滴下粘稠的浓黑色液体。  
“Archer！你这家伙到底是怎么了！战斗已经结束了，接下来只要毁掉圣杯……”  
枪兵的话被从天而降的剑雨打断。没有任何预警，连宣战的口号都不屑于吐露，被黑泥侵蚀了身心的从者此时此刻仅仅为了一个目的而行动。  
挥枪将袭来的流矢打落，枪的从者狠狠地咬住了牙根。  
“已经什么都听不到了吗……”  
骑士握紧了手中的圣剑，上前一步准备参战，没想到那柄殷红的魔枪横在她的面前。  
“抱歉，Saber，这场架还是让我一个人来打吧。你保护好大小姐。接下来还有你们必须要去做的事。”  
本想争辩一下的从者在看到枪兵的表情时将到了口边的话又咽了回去。无论胜败与否，这已经不是她能够插手的战斗。  
“我知道了。祝武运昌隆。”  
“谢啦。”  
一只手把枪扛在肩上，另一只手挥了挥算是道谢。枪兵向前走了两步，双手持枪面对着已经丧失心智的英灵。  
“Archer，不，Emiya，还认识老子是谁么？”  
“库夫林，你的脑子坏掉了？刚刚才一起战斗过，现在会不认识你吗？”  
“那么刚刚的攻击就是故意的了。”  
弓兵的嘴角挂上了嗤笑的表情。  
“如果说开玩笑的你会相信吗？”  
“哼，老子也希望自己能相信。”  
“虽然表面上看不出来，但你其实是个非常敏锐的家伙啊库夫林。”  
同样的声音，同样的笑容，但是声音中的尖刻与嘲讽却是英灵过去所不曾拥有的，漫不经心的笑容完全没有传达到双眼中。无光的瞳孔中满溢着阴冷的杀意。  
“让开，Emiya，让Saber解决掉圣杯。”  
“那可就麻烦了，对于我来说。感觉得到吧，现在的我所拥有的力量足以让这个世界的所有争端都彻底停止。让你们阻止的话，这个纷争不断的世界就会慢慢被人类蚕食到再也无法拯救的程度。”  
枪兵搔搔头，无奈的笑容爬上了嘴角。  
“简直像诅咒一样，老子可不想亲手杀掉每一个爱上的家伙啊。”  
魔力在魔枪上凝结起来，转化为冰冷的杀意。被污染的从者也感觉到了对方的绝决。  
“虽然想法上改变了，但是属于过去的感情还在。我并不想和你战斗，库夫林。”  
“难得我们会有意见一致的时候呐，Emiya。”  
两个人的脚步同时跑动起来。尽管符文的效力已经消失，但最速的英灵依然在行动敏捷上占尽了优势。哪怕身上的武装在剑雨中被一次次割裂，但仿佛将痛觉完全切断了一般，面对倾泻的利刃依然能够从容的穿梭其中。  
“崩坏幻想！”  
随着咒文的响起，剑雨发生了改变。原本只是疾坠而下的利刃化为了英灵最强攻击的一部分。或许是由于魔力的增强，而将那些伪物不仅仅作为箭矢而是变成了某种不稳定的魔力团块，在接触到目标的一瞬间炸裂开来。连接触都会爆炸，完全无法防御的技艺。  
枪兵也已经放弃了防御，整个人化为武器的一部分，向着异化的英灵突进。  
感觉不到伤口的疼痛，比起将要做的事，肉体上的伤痛轻微到可以忽略不计的程度。低着头的枪兵让人看不到他的表情，眼神完全被阴影所覆盖。  
弓兵的手中浮现出弓的形状，而被作为箭矢的长剑则完全脱离了一般概念中的剑的状态，更像是一把被神之力拧在一起的扭曲的钢制物。  
“Gáe Bolg（刺穿•死棘之枪）。”  
“Caladbolg II（伪•螺旋剑）。”  
哪怕是被圣杯的魔力所眷顾的英灵也无法逃脱扭转因果定律的魔枪。缠绕着诡异纹路的枪身深深埋进英灵的胸膛，将心脏撕裂。  
血沿着枪身淌到枪的英灵的指间，不仅仅是灵魂被污染的英灵的血，还有枪的主人的血。Caladbolg，那是曾经属于弗格斯的剑，而枪兵被Geis所束缚，必将败于此剑之下。但弓兵所持的螺旋剑终究是伪物，究竟是Geis的诅咒连同伪物的效力都囊括在内还是枪兵彻底放弃了躲避的可能，大约连库夫林本人也难以说清。  
滴答，滴答。两个人的血在青石板地上汇聚在一起。被血液浸透的手心依旧牢牢地握住枪身，至死仍交错的目光中读不出彼此最后的想法。直到第一抹晨曦带着风拂过地面，已经离去的英灵的身躯在晨风中碎裂散落，化为魔力的尘埃。魔枪与长剑同时掉落在地上，也随着他们的主人一起消失在晨曦中。  
【BAD END – Alter】


	17. Chapter 15 四日轮回

2\. 不，我希望你，作为卫宫士郎的这个人消失  
Chapter 15 四日轮回  
“你的愿望就是我的命令，My Lord。”  
意识被黑暗吞没的前一刻，英灵钢色的眼瞳中倒映出少年狡黠的笑容。

 

第一天——日间  
鸟叫的声音，吱吱喳喳叫个不停，简直要吵死了。不要再吵了，让我再多睡一会。就一会。十分钟，不，五分钟就好。  
睡眠，多么美好多么怀念的一件事。  
明明身体躺在床上为什么会觉得仿佛很久都没有真正意义上的睡过一觉了呢。  
蓦地睁开双眼，刺目的阳光逼着那对瞳仁的主人眯起了眼睛。被金黄色的光线晃得无法聚焦的眼瞳好不容易才认出头顶上那陌生而又熟悉的天花板。  
侧过脸，从刚刚就扫得脸颊痒痒的东西映入眼帘。在晨光中蓝得耀眼的长发散乱的铺在枕头上，如同长发主人摊成大字形的睡相一样，发丝越过枕头的边界肆无忌惮的侵入床的另一半空间。  
逐渐清醒过来才觉得身上有些冷，伸手拉被子时哭笑不得的发现蓝头发的家伙身下压着他的被子，而原本应该盖在自己身上的那一床被他卷走一半。  
动手扯被子，如同预料中一样的收获不满的咕哝声。和他抢被子的家伙干脆八爪鱼一样抱在了被子卷上，一副死都不放手的样子。无奈的俯下身体试图从对方身下把另一床被子抽出来，抱着战利品的家伙突然放开手，双臂环上了他的脖子。  
半睁半阖的眼瞳中满是得逞的笑意。  
“早，Emiya。”  
“一点都不早了，库夫林。”  
“呿，没情调的家伙。”  
然后他就低下头吻了那个说自己没情调的枪兵。

将色香味俱全的甜点送到客人的餐桌上，Archer回到厨房坐下来喘了口气。周末的咖啡店总是比平日忙碌些，和咖啡的消耗量减少成反比的是对甜品的需求量的成倍增加。在仅够容纳不到十名客人的咖啡店里既做厨师又兼侍应的男人依然累得直不起腰来。  
看来还是应该说服鲜少露面的老板再多雇个人吧。起身准备下一道甜品的厨师一面想着一面熟练地将面团揉开。  
尽管存在着难以言喻的细微的不协调感在里面，但Archer还是很享受这样的生活。说不矛盾绝对是谎言，到底也还是守护者，是英灵。原本作为监督者的言峰绮礼仿佛从这个世界上消失了一样，新都的教会来了新的修女——一名自称是罗马派遣过来工作的少女。原本为了圣杯而厮杀的英灵与魔术师们因为失去了圣杯这个目的，从彼此敌对的状态转化成以各自的方式融入冬木市的日常生活的一部分。虽然好像感觉不到因为缺少Master的魔力供给而魔力不足的状况，但日常的进食突然变得重要起来。突然为了获得补充体力的口粮而不得不考虑生计成了摆在每个英灵面前的难题。抛开或是有人养或是不适合日常工作的Caster（附带佐佐木），Berserker与Saber不谈，剩下三名不愿当米虫白吃白住的英灵纷纷加入了冬木市打工大军的一员。喜欢看书的Rider在图书馆当起了管理员，Archer则成了这家小咖啡店的厨师外加侍应生，而Lancer更是出没在鱼店，花店甚至偶尔跑来Archer所在的咖啡店帮个忙。  
虽说是帮忙，但搭讪女孩子才是那家伙真正的目的吧。忙了一天，Archer觉得头开始疼起来。早晨因为自己的一个吻险些让两个人都打工迟到的场景依然历历在目。不管什么事都随着自己性子来的枪兵显然对现代的节操意识缺乏到了让人瞠目结舌的程度。自顾自的就骑上来也不管身下的人是不是真的想要做（当然没有认真拒绝也是Archer自己的问题）。整整一天下来依然觉得皮肤上残留着那个家伙的温度与味道。  
像是理所当然一样的住在一起。一起生活，一起工作，一起欢笑，一起做爱，好像这一切都是那么自然，完全没有不合理的地方。  
送走了最后一批客人，Archer将门上挂的牌子翻到Closed那一面。咖啡壶在半小时前已经清洗干净，厨具也摆放在抽屉里，明亮得可以照出人的影子。转天开店时的准备工作交给收银的工读生即可。剩下的工作不过是擦擦桌子将椅子倒扣到桌面上就可以收工。  
挂在门上的铃铛发出叮叮当当的响声。  
“抱歉，我们已经关……”  
明明挂上了关门的牌子还要进来的客人谁都不会觉得欢迎，话说了一半，勉强扯出一张笑脸转过头准备将对方赶出去的Archer看到了从门口探进头的人便将嘴里的后半句话咽了下去。  
“哟，Emiya。”

第一天——夜晚  
两个人拎着做晚饭的食材向卫宫邸走去。  
三天打鱼两天晒网的枪兵今天选择了打鱼。小半桶青花虽然不算多但足够两个男人饱餐一顿。下厨的当然是手艺更好的Archer，而Lancer显然完全不介意坐在一边等着厨房里忙碌的身影来投喂。一条胳膊支在餐桌上，手撑着下巴眯起眼睛看着背对自己站在汤锅前试味道的背影。一板一眼标准高级酒店大厨姿态的男人因为房间的日式布局和身上的围裙打了些许折扣，同居的食客一时兴起买回来差点造成卫宫邸重建的粉色的围裙套过脖子在后腰上打个结。反正都买了，不穿也是浪费，打折品不能退换，不管理由是什么，最后枪兵还是强迫弓兵把围裙留了下来。  
烤鱼的香味开始从烤箱里渗出来，扩散向宅邸的每个角落。汤锅里传来咕嘟咕嘟汤汁煮沸的声音，带着萝卜和鲣鱼汁的清香刺激着Lancer的嗅觉和与之连通的胃袋。  
伴随着烤箱门打开的响声，扑面而来的烤鱼的鲜香简直勾引得枪兵有按捺不住一个箭步窜进厨房的冲动。  
将饭菜端上桌，Archer踢了双眼直勾勾的盯着烤鱼，口水快要滴到桌面上的枪兵一脚。  
“不去拿碗筷，你要用手吃吗？”  
被食物的美味降低了反抗能力的枪兵在意识到被对方踢了之前就已经摆放好碗筷，等着对食物有着超乎寻常的严肃态度的家伙一起开饭。  
吃饭时两个人都没说什么话。一边是维持着绝对传统的吃饭时不要讲话的餐桌礼仪的弓兵，另一边是嘴里塞满了饭菜，压根没精力把舌头用在品尝食物之外的地方的枪兵。Archer看着一刻不停的消灭碗里的饭菜的家伙，微微扬起了嘴角。  
满足了口腹之欲的晚餐结束，一直忙碌的大厨终于能闲下来去洗个热水澡，而食客则不情不愿的哼着跑调的曲子收拾起餐具，外加在不打破碗和盘子的前提下把它们都冲洗干净。  
浴室里哗哗的流水声盖掉了槅门被推开的声音。一双冰凉的手环上Archer的腰让他险些跳到墙上投影出双刀丢过去。除了刚洗过碗的家伙没有别人会做这种事。握住那双不老实的手，把手的主人拉到身前按在瓷砖墙上。  
因为偷袭得逞还在笑个不停的家伙下一秒就被封了口，Archer托住对方的后颈半强迫的让他仰起头加深彼此的吻。纠缠在一起的舌尖分开时扯出情色的银丝。浴室内升起的水雾将血色的眼瞳染上一层柔和的氤氲。被喷头洒下的水花打湿的蓝发贴在额头上，散开的发丝落在肩头和沾了水之后变成半透明的白T恤纠缠在一起。原本就紧紧包裹着臀线的牛仔裤在浸湿之后完全贴在身上，将腰线到大腿的轮廓勾勒得一览无余。  
靠在墙上的枪兵伸出舌头舔过被吻得略微肿胀起来的嘴唇。  
“来啊，Emiya。”  
隔着T恤用手指撩拨着胸前的突起，嘴唇在颈侧摩挲，能够感觉到舌尖下突突跳动的血管，引诱着别人咬下去的欲望。潮湿的牛仔裤只褪掉了一条裤腿，另一条因为觉得麻烦的关系还挂在枪兵的大腿上。沾了沐浴乳的手指轻松的越过紧绷的穴口，在干涩的甬道中摩挲。紧贴着自己的身体随着手指的动作微微颤抖着，喷在颈边的气息愈发凌乱起来。突然绷紧的身体与喉咙中传来的吞咽声证明他的手指刚刚擦过了足以令对方越过巅峰的一点。加快了手指进出的节奏，满意的听到枪兵毫不掩饰的呻吟声。  
“Emiya……”  
“嗯？”  
“快点……进来……”  
“不是已经进去了吗，手指。”  
曲起手指，故意在那一点上摩擦。嘴唇下颤抖的肌肤简直是对忍耐力的最大挑战。  
“啊——你这混蛋！快把你那根插进来！”  
耐心这种东西，大约在枪兵的字典里从来都没有存在过。Archer抽出手指，把对方的一条腿架在自己的手臂上，将忍耐到近乎疼痛的肉刃深深埋入那渴望已久的紧致甬道。

梦间  
他看到一个少年，那样柔和的轮廓姑且还算是属于少年的吧，从无法窥视其年龄的女性手中接过赤色的魔枪。对于少年的体型来说过于巨大的枪身显然有着与之相匹敌的重量，而单手握住长枪的少年仿佛将那巨物当做玩具一般的戏耍起来。  
这是他所知晓的，属于凯尔特的大英雄库夫林的传说的一部分。或者说，英雄的悲剧的开始。

第二天——日间  
睁开眼睛，视线中浮现出与梦中的少年极为神似的脸。睡眠使得那属于成年男性的刚毅轮廓柔和了许多，也由此才能够与梦中的那张脸重叠在一起。即便知道了那柄长枪会为自己带来不幸，可面前的枪兵还是将足以主宰自己一生，荣辱与共的伙伴握在手中。如果没有Gáe Bolg，大英雄库夫林的传说或许将不复存在，而这个人自身也许会在属于他的时代中生活得更加幸福，也许更不会有成为英灵供盖亚驱使的标着库夫林这个代号的无色之力。  
但这一切假设也只是他的猜测而已。从那个人的身上完全看不到丝毫悔恨的情绪，仿佛不管失去了什么都满不在乎一般，径直的沿着自己的路走下去。而他自己……  
咦……好像有什么东西无法衔接上一样……  
圣杯战争，身为英灵的自己，召唤的仪式……  
总觉得这其间缺少了些什么很重要的东西。从昨天开始就感觉到的违和感微妙的又爬进了他的脑子里。  
“虽然你这家伙总喜欢用眼白看人，可一大早就拉长着一张脸可是会一整天都不幸缠身的。”  
在他的注视下醒来的枪兵伸长四肢在被子里伸了个懒腰，对着床头的电子表咂咂嘴，不情不愿的爬坐起来。被子落在腰间，瘦削但结实的脊背上残留着昨晚欢爱的痕迹。枪兵又打了个哈欠，摇摇晃晃的身体差点再次倒回被子里。如果不是Archer的手臂环过他的肩膀用一个吻强迫他清醒过来的话，恐怕这一刻的蓝发英灵又钻回被子里睡回笼觉去了。  
“我可不想被你这样幸运值跌出字母表的家伙说不幸缠身这种事。”  
“谁说老子幸运值跌出字母表了！是E，看到没有！是E！”  
“那是因为E以下已经评测不能了，只要是低过一定数值都算是E。”  
“欸？是这么算的吗？”  
“我胡说的。”  
“杀了你！”  
晴朗的早晨由没营养的争吵开始。  
*******  
一名白色长发的修女走进咖啡店。难得会见到陌生的面孔，Archer擦干净手等着客人点单。  
“有没有麻婆豆腐？”  
“啊？”  
收银的工读生显然被客人不合常理的要求问得愣了一下子。  
“麻婆豆腐。”  
再次将要求重复了一遍，清澈的声音虽然悦耳但缺乏这个年纪的少女应该有的感情。确定自己没有幻听之后，瞪大了双眼的工读生用咳嗽来掩饰自己想笑又不敢对顾客失礼的心情。  
“对不起客人，我们这里无法提供中国菜。除此之外还有什么需要的吗？”  
“真是可惜，那么红茶就好了，双份牛奶，不要糖。”  
从声音中完全听不出少女感到惋惜的心情。找了靠窗的位子坐下，奇怪的客人将视线钉在窗外的某个点上，直到听到陶瓷杯与桌面的接触声才收回视线，将目光投注在端上红茶的Archer身上。  
“请小心饮用，即便是加过牛奶但还是很烫。”  
例行公事的提醒客人注意热饮烫口，Archer转过身正要回去厨房，背后传来少女的声音。  
“快一点醒来比较好哟。不然的话就要有麻烦了。”  
惊讶的转回身。少女仿佛什么都没有发生过一般端着茶杯望向窗外。  
幻听？但刚刚那无机质的声音也太过真实了。无法确定的Archer再一次让视线停留在客人的侧脸上，少女似乎完全感受不到刚刚煮开的热茶的温度一样的啜饮着足以让任何人烫得将茶杯扔掉的饮品。

第二天——夜晚  
少女的声音在Archer的头脑里徘徊不去，像是在大脑沟壑里埋下的种子生根开花了一样。完全无法理解少女的话中所代表的意思，唯一能够确定的是那绝不可能是自己的幻觉。  
Lancer因为要关店的关系所以到家的时候已经是将近十点。晚饭改成了夜宵，两个人坐在桌边温上清酒有一搭没一搭的聊着天。以枪兵喜欢搭讪女孩子的习惯如果认识教会新来的修女并不奇怪。Archer略微犹豫了一下但还是决定先问问看再说。  
“哦，你说卡莲啊。虽然没有令咒什么的东西，但她现在勉强算是我的Master，是个比外表可怕得多的恶魔，还是不要接近她的好。”  
枪兵脸上流露出不太高兴的情绪。  
“Master？可是圣杯战争不是已经暂时中止了？”  
“的确是停止了，不打了没错，但圣堂教会还是什么的那群总不能放着一帮留在这个世界的英灵不管，派个监督者来也挺正常的。”  
“这倒也是。”  
枪兵的话的确有些道理，尽管还是有疑点但Archer觉得到目前为止先了解到这么多比较好。毕竟不是战争期间，也没必要对Master和Servant提防些什么。真要提防的话，现在和自己处于同居状态的家伙就变成了最严重的问题。  
“你这家伙还是一样，不管经历了什么，担心他人的事总是太多，多为自己想想怎么样。”  
枪兵伸出手指按在他的眉间。Archer没有躲开，任着他不轻不重的揉起来。  
“多为自己想想就和你一样完全不会对自己做过的事后悔吗？连失去过那么多重要的人和事物时也没有过‘如果能够重来一次就不会变成这样’的想法吗？”  
“嗯……”  
枪兵歪着头，脸上浮现出思索的神情，手指的动作并没有停下。  
“那种想法的确是从来都没有过。或者说被你这么问才意识到原来还能够产生这种想法。再来一次？那么无聊的问题根本不需要思考，如果是我的话，不管再来几次都还是会做出同样的决定。到头来结果都是一样的，重复几次也只会到达同样的结局。”  
“即便是知道了那样做是错的，会失去想要保护的人吗？”  
Archer的问题让蓝发的英灵耸耸肩膀。  
“没办法啊。不那么做的话就不是我库夫林这个人了。不只是我自己，其他人也会觉得很奇怪的吧。”  
简直是无懈可击的答案，Archer顿时有种被击败了的感觉。  
一个吻落在他的额头上。在他思考的时候靠过来的枪兵用嘴唇代替了手指的位置。

梦间  
像是在看连续剧一样，他再一次见到了那个人的过去。  
以那个时代的价值观看来，那个人的人生应该是旁人难以企及的耀眼辉煌吧。  
被广为传颂的事迹无一不是和战场有关。甚至连幼年时获得“库夫林”这个名号也是因为他在打斗中误杀了凶恶的看门犬而来。战场无关大小，只要是涉及到参与者的生死都是战场的一种形式。而那个人的一生都在一个接一个的战场间徘徊。唯一让他放缓脚步的只有当他爱上什么人的时候，以及任何人都无法规避的死亡。  
能够如此深刻的埋藏在记忆中的，定然是对于那个人来说绝对无法抹消的回忆。  
眼前出现的毫无意外依旧是属于战场的场景。猎猎的风扬起战士们的披风，熟悉的魔枪并没有出现在那个人的手中，而是被留在脚边，等待着被唤醒，被使用，被鲜血所沐浴。  
没有使用魔枪并非是对手太过弱小的关系，作为敌人站在来犯的大军之首的正是唯一能够与他齐名的英雄，亦是与他共同从师于影之国的女王，获得了最强之盾的男人。对他来说是兄弟，是友人，是爱人，是这个世界上任何事物都无法匹敌的最强的敌人，也是超越了一切如同他的半身一样的存在。而如今，因为梅芙女王的蛊惑，这个他一生都不想与之为敌的人站在了与他必须一绝生死的战场上。  
只属于这两个人的战争持续了两个白昼，而夜间他们为彼此包扎，抚慰对方的伤口。无论结果如何，他们都知道，这是对于彼此最后的战场。  
到了第三日，嗜血的魔枪依然躺在土地上。他的主人固执的像是要证明自己即使抛开惯用的武器也能够战胜对方，而这个谎言在前两日也获得了彼此的默许。即使是再多一日也好，他们也希望能够与对方共通呼吸着同一片空气，能够用双手触摸到对方的温度。但在如今下达了无论费迪亚德胜负与否都要发动全面进攻的梅芙女王面前，这个谎言如同浮上水面的肥皂泡一样的破碎掉了。  
“拿起你的枪吧，你我都知道，没有任何武器能够刺穿我的盾。在我的背后就是女王的大军，你与厄尔斯特已经没有退路。”  
金发男人的话代表了战争游戏的终结。  
拿起魔枪的男人不得不恢复他厄尔斯特的守护者，从未尝一败的战神的身份。并且再一次用被诅咒的魔枪与所爱之人的鲜血书写他不败的战绩。  
抱起依旧残留着彼此交战后的体温的躯体，要将之带往自己所守护的土地的战神背后，没有任何一名敌军敢于靠近。三日战争的终结也代表着梅芙女王第一次侵攻的失败。而厄尔斯特的守护者永远失去了他的半身，在这一世以及脱离了轮回的永恒。

第三天——日间  
半边身体像是麻痹掉了一样，完全感觉不到自己的血肉的存在。头脑下达了曲起手指的命令，但身体究竟有没有付诸实行却完全不得而知。侧过脸，导致他半边身体失去知觉的罪魁祸首枕在他身上睡得正香。  
到底是神经过于粗壮还是什么样的原因才能够让这个人在失去了那么重要的人，并且还是亲手将其杀死之后依然对自己的一生毫无悔恨。  
如果是自己的话……如果这一切能够改变的话……如果能够重新……  
“唔……”  
睡在身边的人发出细微的咕哝声，大约是被洒在身上的阳光晒得热了吧，腿开始不老实的踢着被子。蓝色的睫毛抖动着，显示出身体的主人处于正在和睡眠之神争夺理智的交战中。  
意识到自己在做什么的时候，没有失去知觉的那一侧的手指正在戳着半梦半醒的家伙的脸颊。然后理所当然的在听到几声挣扎的呓语之后，看到睫毛大幅度的抖动了几秒，接着依旧罩着一层雾气的红瞳极不情愿的怔怔的盯着自己。  
“早。”  
咕哝了一句听不清的什么话——肯定不会是什么有助听者身心健康的句子——拿自己当枕头的家伙抓抓鸟窝一样的头发，换了个姿势，又阖上了眼睛——依旧维持着枕在自己身上的状态。  
额头冒出一颗十字路口。  
“你是想自己爬起来还是我把你踹起来。”  
“……唔……”  
蓝色的头扎得更深了些，蠕动着拉起被子遮住半张脸，依旧是一副要赖床到天荒地老的架势。  
于是Archer就真的一脚把他从床上踹了下去，当然是用的还能动的那侧的脚。  
“你这混蛋！一大早想打架吗！”  
从床下传来的咆哮声证明被踢醒的人此刻心情非常不好——心情好才奇怪吧。  
“虽然有点想但现在没时间，记在账上等我晚上回来补。”  
揉揉逐渐恢复知觉的肩膀，Archer从搭在椅背上的衣服里摸出自己的衬衫和裤子一一套上。瞄了眼床头的电子钟，今天自己醒得格外晚，已经没有在家吃早饭的时间，只能到店里再随便找点东西解决掉民生问题。  
被踢下床的枪兵此刻又迷迷糊糊的爬回床上准备睡回笼觉。  
大半个身体踏出屋门的Archer突然想起昨天老板的电话，复又探个头回来。  
“喂，Lancer。老板说你今天如果去店里帮忙的话每小时多付25%的时薪，工读生要考试来不了。”  
蓝色的头不情愿的从被子里探出来。  
“你怎么不早说？”  
“现在说也不算晚。那店里见。”  
在恰到好处的时间关上门，听到枕头砸在门内侧的声音。

直到Archer送走了两轮客人，Lancer才在咖啡店露了面。虽然平时是个吊儿郎当的家伙，但真工作起来又是一等一的敬业。正是因为口碑好才不愁找不到打工的工作，整个商店街都认识了这个突然出现的打工王而且理所当然的将他接受下来。  
Archer不得不承认，有Lancer在的确让自己轻松了很多。不像只顾着收银就已经忙得不可开交的工读生，枪兵能够一面安抚等得不耐烦的客人一面和下一个顾客寒暄，顺便把Archer刚做好的点心端给其他顾客，免去了他跑前跑后的负担。  
如果那家伙能够不再理所当然一样的搭讪，哦不，用他的话说是和所有女性搞好关系就更完美了。影响到店里以后的生意是一回事，万一引火烧身Archer可不打算因为这种原因替他收尸。毕竟在这位爱尔兰大英雄的事迹里，和女人有关的可以说一件好事都没有。刚才因为说错了话被Caster用火球追着烧，围着咖啡店跑了三圈的家伙现在却一脸什么都没发生过一样的在搭讪下一位客人，真不知道他到底是不知悔改还是压根不了解自己错在哪。摇摇头，Archer加快了手里清洗咖啡壶的速度。  
最后一名客人离开时带起门上的铃铛声代表着咖啡店营业时间的结束。Archer一一关掉店里的灯，只留下更衣室的以便换下店里的制服好回家。打开更衣室的门，Lancer正从柜子里拿T恤衫。解掉的围裙搭在穿衣凳上，衬衫和马甲扣子已经全部松开，黑色的西装裤解开了大半，松松垮垮的挂在胯上，随着枪兵的动作还在被地心引力一步一步朝下拽去。觉得心跳漏掉半拍，Archer维持着手握在门把手上的姿势看着白色的衬衫滑下枪兵的肩膀缠在手臂上。  
身体比头脑先一步行动起来。刻意放轻了步子走上去从背后握住对方的双臂，将衬衫的衣摆在并拢的手腕上打个结。低下头用嘴唇摩挲着裸露的后颈。  
嘴唇下的肌肤瞬间绷紧了，在被束缚住的野兽暴起反抗之前，他将嘴唇贴近对方的耳廓。用牙齿和舌尖爱抚着银色的耳饰，仿佛不经意间的擦过耳垂上敏感的肌肤。  
“千万不要用力，不然衣服扯破了可是很难向老板解释的。”  
压低声音在对方的耳边呢喃，嘴唇接触到的部分传来轻微的颤抖。  
“你这混蛋……”  
“我可是在很好心的提醒你。”  
“鬼才相信你是好……啊……”  
突然在耳垂上咬下，不至于伤到对方的力道但绝对会留下齿痕。忍耐的抽气声刺激着他的听觉神经。一面继续舔舐着自己留下的痕迹，一面用手指沿着对方的脖颈向下爱抚。胸前的突起在他的手指下挺立起来，指腹下的胸膛随着愈发急促的呼吸而加快了起伏的频率。手指继续沿着结实的腹肌一路向下探索。故意停留在距离最迫切需要被碰触的部位一指不到的下腹上摩挲。  
“Emiya……你……”  
“嗯？我怎么了？”  
枪兵仰起头靠在他的肩膀上，紧紧贴在一起的身体完全将他那已经将西装裤绷紧到不适程度的欲望出卖给了对方。紧致的臀部隔着布料贴在他的肉刃上摩擦，略微取回主导权的枪兵扬起嘴角。  
“光是抚摸我就已经硬成这样，你的身体可是比你的嘴诚实多了。”  
“那让我看看你的嘴除了说话之外还有没有其他的功能。”  
说着他将枪兵的身体转过来，按住那尝试着反抗的肩膀迫使对方在不能扯坏衣服的前提下单膝着地。  
“给老子记住了，下次我会原原本本的从你身上找回来。”  
露出嘴角的犬齿隔着裤子贴在他的肉刃上，炙热的呼吸即便隔着布料也能够被敏感的部位感受到。枪兵用牙咬开扣子，故意抬起眼望向他的红瞳中流露出毫不掩饰的欲望。叼住拉链，仿佛在考验他的耐心一般缓慢的向下拉扯着。在那嘴唇摩挲着自己的下腹，犬齿勾住内裤边缘的时候，Archer深深的吸了一口气。  
随着内裤被扯到胯骨以下，肿胀的肉刃终于得到了解放。Archer双手撑住背后的柜子，指腹下的金属门发出摩擦边框的声音。  
诱人的舌尖自上而下舔过微微颤抖的肉茎下方，直到接触到根部胀起的软囊。用嘴唇完全包裹住其中一只吞入口中的举动明显让Archer的呼吸比起刚才加快了半拍。吐出口中的软囊，再将另一只如法炮制，用舌头爱抚着软囊的下方。Archer背后的金属柜发出咯吱咯吱的碰撞声。肉刃的顶端渗出喜悦的体液，沿着茎身和刚刚枪兵在那上面留下的唾液混合在一起。将注意力再次转回比起刚才更加挺立的肉刃上，枪兵用舌头爱抚着沉甸甸的茎身直到不停地渗出体液的顶端。张开口将肉刃一寸寸缓缓地含入口中。勉强压下被欲望顶端刺激到喉咙后的不适感，前后摆动起来。  
Archer将身体完全靠上背后的柜子，空出来的手指插入枪兵的发丝间。比看起来要柔软得多的蓝色短发随着枪兵前后摆动的头摩擦着他的手心。尽管是与埋入那紧致的甬道完全不一样的感受，但湿润的口腔加上灵巧的舌头所带来的刺激完全不亚于另一种快感。  
控制住自己不去过分摇摆臀部简直是一种折磨，而枪兵吊起眼角看向他的挑衅眼神完全没有为这件事提供任何帮助。唾液在肉刃的挤压下划过一道银丝，沿着枪兵的嘴角淌落，情色的水声折磨着Archer的最后一丝理智。  
“已经够了。”  
从齿间挤出的句子显示出Archer濒临决堤的自控力。带着一丝不舍将欲望退出那足以令他发狂的唇齿间。拉起枪兵按在狭窄的穿衣凳上，转过头还来不及吐出抗议的句子，枪兵的嘴唇就被同样炽热的双唇堵住。急促的呼吸显示出两个人同样吻到缺氧的状态。先恢复过来的Lancer扯起嘴角，露出挑衅的笑容。  
“怎么样，自己的味道还不错吧。”  
“鉴于你含了这么久，不是应该比我更清楚吗？”  
“滚！”  
“你确定？现在这样？”  
“放屁，快点进来！”  
如果这时候跑去厨房拿橄榄油大概真的会被已经等得不耐烦的枪兵杀掉也说不一定。Archer用唾液沾湿了手指，过分粗略的湿润和扩张肯定不足以抵消进入时的疼痛。但从穿衣凳对面的镜子里映出的Lancer看向他的眼神中显然流露出比他更加急切的欲望。  
抽出手指，低下头咬住对方的后颈，一口气将肉刃顶入那依旧紧涩的甬道。被欲望驱使的交合谈不上什么温柔可言，对枪兵和他自身来说带着些许征服意味的性爱反而同时从肉体与精神两个方面刺激着彼此更强烈的达到巅峰。  
汗水与性爱的气息弥漫在狭窄的更衣室内。通过穿衣镜能够完全看到彼此的表情更是如同为淫靡的氛围增添了催化剂一般。  
被绑住双臂的枪兵因为腿间的肉刃没有获得足够的关注而不满的摇摆着身体，试图用偶尔擦过穿衣凳来缓解急切的渴望着获得解放的欲望。  
一只手扶住摇晃的腰，用空出来的手握住对方的肉刃，随着插入的节奏摩擦起来。  
欲望得到了抚慰的枪兵仰起脸，口中吐出愉悦的呻吟声。  
“Emiya……已经要……”  
“我……也是……”  
冲撞的节奏随着顶峰的逼近而完全混乱起来。手中的肉刃跳动着将白浊的液体吐在他的指间，而与此同时包裹着他几欲爆发的肉茎的甬道进一步的收缩也将他送上了顶点，将浊液倾泻在对方体内。

第三天——夜晚  
在星光下回到家中的二人已经在路上的拉面屋填饱了肚子。  
虽然Archer经常会挑剔绝大部分店家的汤头太浓太淡，面太软太硬，烧肉太生太熟，但始终对这一家店没有过一句怨言。店老板是个脸上有道疤看起来有点凶恶但其实人不坏的大叔，没有雇店员，从做拉面到招呼客人都是老板一人一手包办。好在店面不大，去的又大多是熟客，老板才不至于忙不过来。  
能让厨艺EX等级的男人赞赏的拉面自然也轻易的捕获了枪兵的胃。腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的Lancer尽管一直在闷头吃，但也没有放过Archer低声询问老板汤头的材料被对方眨眨眼说句商业机密搪塞过去的场景。  
从拉面屋出来，枪兵摸着肚子打着饱嗝一脸餍足的表情。  
橙黄色的街灯照亮了回家的路途。来到卫宫邸的大门前，Lancer开始在身上的口袋中摸索起来。Archer摇摇头，笑着拿出钥匙从对方背后伸过手去打开大门。

梦间  
那个人抱着一个十几岁的少年的尸体在恸哭。少年的胸膛被那支传说中的魔枪所贯穿，流淌的血液浸湿了男人的双手与衣摆，滴落在泥土中，脚下的土地像是要将男人与少年都吞噬进去一样呈现出不详的暗红色。尽管已经习惯了战场的景色，但依旧无法将这样的痛苦当做日常。  
光之神鲁格之子，凯尔特的战神，那个人的一生纵使壮丽辉煌，成为构筑凯尔特史诗中最重要的一部分，却终生与死亡为伴。战场上敌人的死亡无可厚非，可这个人身边最重要的一切却都是被他的手斩断其生命的锁链。一条条断裂的锁链堆积在他的脚下，可他还是踩着那锁链一路前行。没有懊悔，没有自厌自弃，没有怨天尤人，坦然的接受这些人与物逝去的事实，由自己所造成的死亡那便只能由自己去承担。于是那个人擦干泪痕，站起身步向下一个战场。  
而这一次是死地，那个人的死地。  
被Geis束缚而无法拼尽全力的英雄靠在石柱上，手中的魔枪沉重的压迫着持有者的手臂，再也无法发挥其诅咒般的杀伤力。将已经徒具威慑性的魔枪放在脚边，那个人抽出腰间的大剑。尽管是他鲜少使用的武器，但并非是因为不擅长而是纯粹的喜好而已。  
尽管是换成了轻便许多的大剑，但挥舞着武器的手臂也已不复往日那般犀利。伤痕累累的躯体如果换做别人早已倒下，而如今依旧伫立的男人仅仅是因为他还无法倒下的缘故。即使是只有他一人也要守护这片土地到最后，这是厄尔斯特的战神曾经许下的唯一的绝不会违背的誓言。  
血液混合汗水沿着男人的身体淌落，将他所立之处的土地染成酱红色。  
比平日黯淡的双瞳中呈现出对于战局，对于自身的终末已经了然于胸的神情。早已被他忘却多年的年迈德鲁伊的预言再一次在他的耳边回荡。  
若在今日获得属于你的武器与战甲，那么你终将一生战无不胜立于厄尔斯特之巅，但你也将付出岁月的代价，燃尽半生成就十数年的辉煌。  
如同预言一般，他的战绩无人不知无人不晓，厄尔斯特的战神令敌军闻风丧胆令厄尔斯特宛如被铜墙铁壁环绕一般坚不可摧。而如今，英雄的光辉终将燃尽，暴风过后仅将留下一个名字，一段传奇，一片土地。而守护它的战神已然不在。  
战士笑了起来，这即是他的终末。无法逃避也不能逃避，唯有坦然接受。这片他倾尽一生所守护的土地，即便是死亡，他也要在记忆中烙下它的印记。将自己绑在石柱上遥望故土的英雄豪迈的笑着迎来了他的终结。

第四天——日间  
睁开双眼，Archer觉得眼睛格外酸涩。从窗帘缝隙中摸进来的几缕阳光比起往日超乎寻常的刺眼。身边少了往日的温度让他坐在床上迷茫了几秒。  
循着声音与味道来到厨房，难得会早起的家伙正在把香肠和煎蛋盛到碟子里。餐桌中央的盘子上堆着烤好的面包片，两小罐果酱摆在盘子旁边。  
Archer在餐桌边坐下来，看着光着脚只穿着一条睡裤和围裙就爬起来觅食的男人将两个装着香肠和煎蛋的盘子放在桌子上。  
洋风早餐虽然不是他的喜好，但偶尔吃一次也不是不能接受，更何况Lancer在这方面的手艺还不算太糟。话说回来能把这么简单的东西做得难吃大概也是需要某种特殊才能的吧，Archer在内心中忍不住吐着槽。餐桌对面专注于对付早餐的家伙显然完全不知道，自己习以为常的早餐在对方眼中充其量也就是用来填饱肚子的食物的价值罢了。  
“今天突然受了什么刺激竟然会主动做早餐？”  
擦干净嘴，喝着橙汁，Archer还是忍不住把心中的疑问提出来。  
“嗯？就是饿了但看你还没醒而已。”  
好吧指望这家伙会说出什么别的答案来的确是自己刚起床脑子还不太清醒。  
接下来的一天一切照常。出了家门两个人就各自朝着打工的店奔去。  
或许是有点下雨降温的关系，店里的顾客稀稀寥寥，Archer也难得的能够悠闲的一边擦着杯子一边望着窗外撑着伞在雨中匆匆走过的行人。到了傍晚的时候店里的生意也还是清淡得连工读生都在摸鱼玩手机。  
早点关店回去吧，可以煮点什么热的东西来吃，马铃薯炖肉什么的。Archer在心里盘算着，加快了手里清洗咖啡壶的速度。  
窗外一闪而过的身影让Archer疑惑的停下了手中的工作。以他的眼力应该不会看错，和Lancer走在一起的是前几日出现在店里的修女，是叫做卡莲吧，没记错的话。枪兵脸上一副不耐烦的表情，而卡莲依旧是一张缺乏温度的美丽脸庞。难得会看到他在女性面前露出那张脸，原来喜欢搭讪的家伙也有搞不定的对象。吃晚饭的时候或许会成为有趣的谈资，奚落枪兵总是会换来不错的回应。

第四天——夜晚  
时钟的分针与时针已经超过了代表九点的角度，炖锅中的马铃薯炖肉散发着诱人的香气。Lancer还没有到家，按照他平时下班的时间两个人现在应该已经消灭掉晚饭在洗碗了才对。隐隐的不安感攀上Archer的心头，但转念一想实在是没什么值得担心的。会去打劫那家伙的人才比较可怜，不被他反过来抢到就剩条底裤就不错了。电饭煲中的米饭跳到保温档，反正闲着也是闲着，也许当做餐前散步可以出门去迎他回来？  
•在家等着就可以了吧，出去接他会让他得意得尾巴翘到天上去的【转到第18页】  
•出去走走也不坏，搞不好还会顺便搭救一把可怜的劫匪【转到第20页】


	18. •在家等着就可以了吧，出去接他会让他得意得尾巴翘到天上去的

•在家等着就可以了吧，出去接他会让他得意得尾巴翘到天上去的

正犹豫着要不要出门，门外传来熟悉的脚步声。打开房门带着一身寒气的枪兵搓着手一脸看到救星的表情抱住了他。  
“放手！你冷死了！”  
“呿，小气，让我暖和一下又怎么了。”  
嘴里抱怨着的枪兵很快将注意力转向食物的诱惑。  
果然做马铃薯炖肉是正确的决定，看着脸颊上沾着饭粒大快朵颐的枪兵，Archer禁不住笑起来。对方一脸疑惑的抬头看向他，被他咳嗽一声端起碗掩饰了过去。  
这样安宁美好的生活简直像一场梦一样。

结束了晚饭，Archer拿着垃圾袋走出屋子朝最近的垃圾箱走去。出乎意料的，白发的修女迎面走来。这个时间可不是修女应该在外面游荡的好时候。  
擦身而过的瞬间Archer还在犹豫着要不要开口询问，卡莲那特有的无机质的声音传入他的耳中。  
“这样的生活，还要继续下去吗？”  
•“啊？这么晚了还在外面走来走去的修女要是遇到危险可连帮忙的人都没有。”【转到第19页】  
•“我想已经足够了。”【转到第21页】


	19. •“啊？这么晚了还在外面走来走去的修女要是遇到危险可连帮忙的人都没有。”

•“啊？这么晚了还在外面走来走去的修女要是遇到危险可连帮忙的人都没有。”

少女摇摇头，表情没有丝毫波动，仅仅是对他行了个礼，说了句“不必担心”便继续朝着原定的方向走去。  
不管怎样，这次教会派来的监督者比起之前的大概还是更正常一点吧。大概而已。Archer在心中咂舌。  
将垃圾袋丢进垃圾箱，回到卫宫邸。打开门，浴室里传来哗哗的水声。搓搓手臂，仅仅是出门丢一趟垃圾就让身体感觉到意料之外的寒冷。也许洗个热水澡是个不错的主意。这么想着，他推开浴室门。  
【转到第17页】  
【如果你是第n次看到这里（n > 1）那么Good End – Happy Together】


	20. •出去走走也不坏，搞不好还会顺便搭救一把可怜的劫匪

•出去走走也不坏，搞不好还会顺便搭救一把可怜的劫匪

套上外衣，想了想又从柜子里多拿出一条围巾。Lancer的体温总是比他高，但不代表在这种天气下穿着半袖T恤不会觉得冷。锁好门沿着对方回家的必经之路反方向走去。  
雨已经停了，地上的积水没有多到会对走路造成妨碍的地步，但鞋底和路面的摩擦声中还是混进了多余的水声。  
咯吱咯吱，让人觉得烦躁不已的声音。  
迎面走来的身影尽管熟悉，但却是奇怪的一袭战装，甚至连那许久不见（许久不见吗？）的致命魔枪也握在手中。发生了什么事吗？就算是那家伙也不会面对一个足以让他一拳揍飞的普通人就使出杀手锏的吧。  
“Lancer？”  
试探的喊了一声，对方在距离他十米的地方停下了脚步。  
“老子为什么总要被命令做这种事不可呢？”  
昏暗的街灯不足以照亮枪兵的表情，完全无法理解对方话中的意思，Archer加快了脚步朝他走去。  
“发生什么事了？”  
“Emiya，醒来吧。”  
苦闷的声音从枪兵的喉咙里发出，极不情愿一般的，一贯矫健的身体却以一种僵硬的姿态摆出了战斗的体式。  
“你在说什么？”  
不明所以的话让Archer更加一头雾水。  
为什么会突然进入战斗状态，明明圣杯战争已经结束了。（真的结束了吗？）  
明明两个人都决定要一起生活在这里。（是什么时候决定的？）  
为什么突然要彼此厮杀不可？（真的是厮杀吗？）  
“等等，Lancer。我不想和你……”  
“醒来吧，Emiya。”  
扑哧。胸前传来潮湿的声音，伴随着粘稠的触感。  
咦？究竟发生了什么事？为什么刚刚还在枪兵手中的枪此刻会出现在自己的胸前呢？  
忽然感觉到一丝寒意的双肩被一双手臂揽入怀中。等等，穿过胸膛的枪还没有……  
扑哧。  
粘稠的声音再一次响起。痛觉虽然模糊了但另一方面的感觉变得更加敏锐。完全能够清晰地体会到缠绕着纹路的枪身进一步穿过身体，接触到了什么阻碍之后停顿了一瞬，接着继续前进的感觉。  
“已经够了，醒来吧Emiya，我们一起。”  
【Bad End – Wake Up My Dear】


	21. •我想已经足够了

•我想已经足够了

Chapter 16 Cú Chulainn  
他终于明了这几日的不协调感是由什么引起的。原因实在是再简单不过了，这一切都是幻象，虚假的幸福是无法存在于真实的世界中的。  
而这样虚假的世界只能由他自己的选择来结束，终于意识到这一点的英灵转过头，视线掠过透出柔和的橘色光线的卧室玻璃窗。他会怀念这样的生活，哪怕一切都是虚妄，哪怕每一分每一秒都是只属于他的记忆，哪怕那个没心没肺的枪兵在回归英灵座的瞬间就将一切当做无数本记录的一部分，但这份感情与这段安逸的生活是他记忆中不可磨灭的最耀眼的宝物。  
“Angra Mainyu，让这个轮回结束吧。”  
不知什么时候白发少女所站的位置上替换成了红棕色头发的少年，少年脸上挂着难以理解的表情。  
“你真的要这么做吗？这样的世界难道不是你想要的吗？没有我——卫宫士郎——所有人都会幸福的生活在一起的世界。”  
英灵低下头，笑容中闪过一瞬间的失落，再次抬起脸时坚毅的神情写满了那双钢色的眼瞳。他不会忘记，即使是虚妄，这也是构成了名叫Emiya的英灵这个存在的一部分，是组成这个灵魂的一个断片，没有任何人任何物能够取代。但也到此为止，这是属于他的幸福，他获得了，并将之珍藏，但不能贪得无厌，他没有权利，却有义务。  
“是的，已经足够了。我真正想要的不是这样虚假的幸福，沉溺在幻想中的人什么都做不到，什么也得不到。就当做是面对现实前的最后一场梦境吧。”  
“那可真是个美梦呐，Emiya。”

如果那虚妄的四日可以被称为天堂的话，那么眼前的景象就算被称作地狱也不为过吧。翻滚的黑色泥浆已经蔓延到柳洞寺的每个角落，正朝着山脚奔淌而去。自己正被Lancer抗在肩膀上向山下飞奔，前方是骑士王抱着凛的身影，而背后是步步紧逼的满溢着浓厚恶意的泥潭。  
“终于醒了吗，小子。”  
“这是……”  
“喂喂，现在可没有给你睡回笼觉的时间。快点清醒过来自己跑，要是咱们一起被身后那东西抓到就不知道会发生什么事了。”  
虽然嘴上抱怨着，枪兵的脚步也完全不见减缓。充满了恶意的死物终究还是无法追上英灵的步伐。汇合于圆藏山脚下的四人抬头仰望着燃烧起来的山顶。深不见底的恶意化为了难以扑灭的大火吞噬着黑泥所途经的一切。一砖一瓦一草一木都在高温下碳化，变成焦黑脆弱的骸骨。山下便是冬木市外围的民居，居于上风处的地势为恶意的蔓延提供了绝佳的通路。  
“虽然会有所牺牲，但不阻止它可不行。”  
作为冬木管理者的魔术师开了口。尽管知道阻止黑泥继续向冬木市区侵入同时意味着必须将其载体连同被污染的土地连根拔除，少女依旧做出了这样的决定。至于在这之后的善后工作将会是多么棘手比起听任其吞噬掉更多无辜的生命来说完全是不值得顾虑的问题。  
娇小的骑士王向前跨出一步，持剑的双手中显现出黄金圣剑原本的形态，解放了风王结界的宝具绽放出耀眼的光芒。  
“抱歉了Saber，这个圣杯只不过是充满灾厄的伪物而已，无法满足你的愿望。”  
高举圣剑的王者摇摇头，金发与夺目的宝具融为一体。  
“不必道歉，凛。两次圣杯战争带给我的不仅仅是失败的悔恨与胜利的喜悦而已。与你们相遇、交战、结盟也让我看清了过去一直忽略掉的自己身为人的一面，重新思考了自己存在的意义。该说感谢的是我。离开圣杯的魔力，从者便无法独立留存在这个世界上。在此别过，凛。Lancer，Archer如果有缘的话，让我们在英灵座再见吧。”  
奔腾的魔力在骑士王的手中汇集到剑身之上，湖之精灵的馈赠如同魔力的熔炉一般沸腾起来。魔力被大量抽走的少女魔术师身体摇晃了一下，红衣从者的手扶住了她的肩膀。  
向着从者投去感激的一瞥，魔术师定了定神，将视线转回夺目的王者身上。  
“Excalibur（誓约胜利之剑）——”  
伴随着真名的呼唤，满载着骑士王的悲愿与希望的金色巨龙咆哮着将圆藏山连同其上的柳洞寺尽数吞没。  
晨曦中，魔力散尽的骑士连维持白银战甲的能力都已经不再，转过身的不列颠之王脸上洋溢着满足的笑容。尽管残酷，但骑士王终将回到她的时代，再一次面对剑栏的残局。而这一次，或许她能够安心长眠，为骑士王辉煌的一生画上一个圆满的句点。  
目送骑士王离去的两名从者同样听到了魔力将尽的脚步。橙红色的晨光笼罩下的从者显现出英灵座上的英雄原本的模样。黄金打造的头冠与配饰将凯尔特的大英雄生前的奢华毫不掩饰的展现在旁人面前，被风扬起的斗篷在英灵的背后发出烈烈声响。而另一边，来自未来的英灵则明显要朴素得多，比起对方那装饰性远大于实用性的各种饰品，仅多了一件御寒用的带兜帽的铅灰色斗篷。  
不管如何不情愿，身边的家伙一旦回到英灵座就会将此间的记忆化为一本记录吧。略带遗憾的心情在红衣英灵的心中蔓延开来。尽管不想被对方如此干脆利落的遗忘，但英灵便只能如此而已。阿赖耶也好，盖亚也罢，需要的都只是属于英雄们的无色之力，记忆与人格都只是这力量的附属品而已。  
卸去了防备的头脑中所思所想在英灵不经意之间浮现在表情上。  
如果自己也能彻底的遗忘就好了，嘴角上多了一抹讽刺的笑意。  
“喂，Emiya，虽然是因为你才创造出来的四天，但作为参与者，我也同样经历了那四天。”  
“不过是虚假的罢了。”  
“回到英灵座之后不管是这次圣杯战争也好，那虚假的四日也罢，都会被我的本体所遗忘，变成不再属于我的记忆。”  
突然开口的蓝发英灵像是在伤口上撒盐一样的提醒他。  
“这是谁都知道的事，不劳你提醒。”  
侧过脸没好气的回答。话音刚落，胸前的衣服被凯尔特的英雄抓在手里，额头紧紧贴上他的，与他对视的鲜红眼瞳中流露出不容违背的压迫感。  
“所以你一定要来找我，提醒我，就算是想不起来也好，无法感受到这段记忆的真实感也好，一定要来原原本本的告诉我，不记得就拼命的让我想起来，回忆不起来就再建立新的记忆。老子可以向你保证，只要还是我库夫林这个人，只要还是你Emiya这个人，绝对会做出和过去的十几天以及那虚假的四天，一样的选择。”  
挫败感与好笑的心情一起涌上来，这个家伙凭借什么保证这种事。即使是同样的相貌，同样的性格，但依旧是另一个人，另一段经历。人的心绪与感情是最难保证的东西，正因为充满了变数才格外珍贵。可这个人偏偏无视那一套，像是只会打直线球的击球手一样，完全不管投手和捕手，也不管风速风向，硬是一次次用直球砸在他身上，留下抹不去的印记。  
面对那难得认真起来的脸，红衣的英灵扬起了嘴角。  
“我知道了，就算是把你打出脑震荡也要让你想起来。”  
“嗯哼！”  
从刚刚就被晾在一旁的少女咳嗽了一声，两名英灵同时将脸转向魔术师的方向。  
“想不到你也有这么旁若无人的时候啊Archer。”  
“凛！怎么连你也……”  
就算是脸红也很难看出来吧，在那样的肤色下，少女微笑着。Archer仿佛看到少女的背后竖起了尖尖的尾巴。  
“要抓住幸福啊，Archer。这一次，为了你自己。”  
“谢谢，凛。还有，对……”  
摇摇头，少女用笑容堵住了他的口。  
“一定要找个像老子一样的好男人啊，大小姐。”  
“快滚回英灵座去吧！”  
虽然是在跺着脚，脸上却挂着依依不舍的表情的少女面前，两名英灵挥挥手转过身消失在耀眼的朝阳中。  
【True End – Cú Chulainn】


	22. 尾声

尾声  
远坂凛合上笔记，朱红色的本子内记录了第五次圣杯战争的全部经过。至少是从少女的角度经历过的，目睹过的一切，以及那些逝去的魔术师与离去的从者。  
最终圣杯还是被骑士王的圣剑摧毁，连同大半个柳洞寺一起。其后的善后工作由作为冬木管理者的凛与圣堂教会指派的新一任修女共同完成。而在短短数日之内成为了战场的小镇也在最后一名英灵的离去之后恢复了宁静。  
伸了个懒腰，凛站起身，端着新泡好的红茶走到窗前。最后一抹落日的余辉消失在地平线之下，而当太阳再一次升起的时候，少女将离开冬木，奔赴伦敦时钟塔。


End file.
